Somebody must be joking
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: One of Harry’s fans attempts to lure him into getting her pregnant, but not everything goes as planned. Harry ends up with Draco Malfoy. The pair of rivals, combined with a potion make the year interesting and with disastrous, though hilarious, results.
1. A Very Long Day

**Title:** Somebody Must Be Joking

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** During 'Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince'

**Summary:** Instead of a love potion, one of Harry's fans attempts to lure him into getting her pregnant. But not everything goes as planned. Harry Potter ends up with Draco Malfoy. The pair of rivals, combined with a potion make the year far more interesting and with disastrous, though hilarious, results.

**Pairs:** Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Neville/Luna

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: Sirius did go through the veil, but he came back a week later, got cleared of the charges and returned to No12 Grimmauld Place, which serves as HQ for the Order.

Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban, being cleared of all charges and Draco has not received the Dark Mark.

"Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

**

* * *

**

**Part One**

* * *

**February, 12th**

Harry put away the candy. It was the second package that week and it was hardly Valentine's day. Hermione had already warned him about how dangerous those 'gifts' were and he was once again thankful he was friends with a girl like her. It certainly came handy in times like this.

Another group of girls went past him, all four of them giggling. Harry sighed. Ron and Neville gave him incredulous looks.

"Don't say it," Harry warned.

Neville nodded.

"Girls are seriously disturbed this year," Ron muttered.

Neville nodded faintly. "Luna said that Magdaria Vestrom was talking about a love potion in the girls restrooms," the shy boy confided.

"Who's she?" Harry wondered.

"Senior in Ravenclaw," Neville replied.

"Best of luck mate," Ron told Harry, amused at how pale the boy-that-lived had turned.

It was not common knowledge, but over the summer a lot had taken place. Ron was now aware that his best bud was actually gay. Hermione had been relieved when Harry finally admitted the truth, claiming she had realized it from their fourth year.

Ginny, though, had thrown a fit and still had not digested it, not that it mattered to Harry, who always considered her more like a sister than anything else. The twins had taken it upon themselves to fix Harry up with someone, though it had been Fleur that introduced him to a part-Veela male cousin of hers.

Ron did not really mind as much as Harry, but they had kept it a secret. And those were the only Weasley's who knew about Harry's sexual preferences.

The other people who knew were Neville and Luna, and Tonks as far as adults went. And they suspected that Lupin had realized something as well. Harry was in no hurry to draw more attention, especially that year.

So far things were gloomy for the Chosen Boy. Dumbledore had been meeting with Harry, teaching him about Voldemort's life, Snape was giving him hell during Defence against the Dark Arts, Slughorn was turning into a stalker, though Potions were better this year, the rest of the teachers were in uproar due to Voldemort's return, the girls were off their rockers and Slytherin was up to something.

Well, at least one; Draco Malfoy. He was subdued ever since his father was imprisoned, but still rather hostile to Harry, although he had lost his bite.

Harry gritted his teeth as another group of girls, this time from Hufflepuff walked past him. Beside him, Ron and Neville snickered.

"Cut it out guys," he growled.

"It is funny," Neville pointed out.

"At least it won't be like our second year," Ron said absently.

Harry shuddered as he remembered the ugly dwarfs dressed like cherubs.

They headed towards the dungeons for Double Potions. Hermione was already there and waiting for them. She glared at them.

"Another three minutes and you would be late!" she hissed.

"Come on 'Mione," Ron groaned. "It's Potions!"

"At least it is not Snape this year," Harry muttered.

Neville nodded emphatically, feeling more than sympathy for his fellow Gryffindor, even if he did not have the class any more.

A group of students approached and Harry groaned at the sight of the Slytherin's. Hermione gave him a warning glance, which he ignored.

"Look here, Potter and co," Malfoy's sneer echoed in the dungeons.

Harry snorted at the absence of Crabbe and Goyle, having not acquired the necessary OWLs. Slytherin's were many, true, but not Malfoy's usual entourage.

"Ready for class boys and girls?" Slughorn arrived just in time to prevent a fight.

Harry and Draco exchanged a frosty glare before entering the class.

At the end of the class Slughorn called Harry to his desk.

"Yes, professor?" Harry really dreaded the answer. Hermione might have mentioned something about another party…

"I'm planning a get together for some friends…"

Harry fought not to roll his eyes. The last time was really a fiasco. He was supposed to meet people his professor new, most of them trying to exploit him. It was getting tiring.

"- my office at midnight," he finished.

Harry wanted to hit himself for not paying attention.

"You are coming, right Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied dutifully.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him after class.

"Another party?" the red head said in distaste.

Harry nodded.

"You weren't paying attention," Hermione accused.

"How do you do that?" Harry exclaimed.

"It's scary," Ron added.

"It's on Valentine's day," Hermione relented.

"Are you going?" Ron asked airily. The question was pointed at Hermione.

"Not yet," she answered absently.

Ron perked up.

"Zabini asked me, though."

"Blaise Zabini?" Ron demanded. "The Slytherin?"

Hermione nodded as if it was an everyday occurrence. Harry wanted to smile. They were rather cute, but it was getting tiresome and dangerous. Harry prepared himself for another fight between his two best friends. Ron walked on in front of them in quiet rage. Harry grabbed Hermione before she could walk away.

"Do you have to be so…mean to him?" Harry asked her.

"He is completely oblivious!"

"Tell him then," he prodded.

Hermione sighed. "I'm too angry at him at the moment."

"I can tell, but please just tell him. We all know he is crazy about you."

Hermione smiled at him. "You had to figure out you're gay in order to stop being daft?"

Harry shrugged. "Christien might have rubbed off on me."

"Fleur is not so bad after all," Hermione decided.

**

* * *

**

February, 13th

Draco Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room in a foul mood. Pansy followed him, her face a mask of rage. Most of the younger students scattered out of the way to avoid the storm while the older ones just took places for the show.

"I am talking to you!"

"I think they heard you in China," the blond muttered.

"How can you do this to me?" she demanded.

He turned around. "For Merlin's shake Pansy, I told you already! I'm not interested!"

She swallowed. "Who is she?" she demanded.

Blaise who exited the dorm saw them and snorted at Pansy's antics. Draco ran a hand through his unusually ruffled ash blond hair.

"Pansy, I'm gay," the Malfoy heir repeated for the millionth time. "That means no girls, ever!"

Some of the oldest crowd snorted. Homosexuality was not a problem for their House; they were rather liberated on that desire. The fact that Draco Malfoy was gay became common knowledge during the third year, but it seemed that Pansy Parkinson was oblivious to the fact, or maybe she knew too well, Blaise realized. The Malfoy inheritance had slipped from her fingers and now she was no longer a candidate for the phenomenal fortune.

"If I find out who he is…"

"Hurt him and I'll invent a potion more painful than the Cruciatus curse," he vowed and walked past Blaise to his room.

The last followed him to the dorm.

"Got a date for Valentine's day?" Blaise asked him.

"You know I haven't," the blond replied as he dropped on his bed.

"You could ask."

Draco levelled him with a glare. It was no secret to Zabini who the object of his best friend's attention was. After all, he had caught the blond ogling him too many times to count.

"Potter is not gay," Draco reminded him. "He's going out with Weasley's sister," he said distastefully. "And half the female population in this school is after him."

"True, but…"

"No! No more."

Blaise sighed at how stubborn his friend was. The blond had been pining for Potter for nearly two years now and it was grating on his nerves. He decided to drop the subject.

"So, are you going to the party Slughorn is throwing on Valentine's day?"

Draco nodded numbly. "I have to. It's the only sure way Pansy won't follow me around that night." He did not bother to say that it was a chance to see Harry Potter.

Blaise chuckled at the blonde's misery even as Draco glared him with a look of clear annoyance.

Somewhere in the castle a potion was brewing, giving out a wonderful smell.

"So that's it? Looks like water," a girl's voice whined.

"Fool, it is tasteless and transparent for a reason," another girl replied. "Don't you think it is a little extreme though?"

"Keep stirring," the other hissed.

**

* * *

**

February, 14th

**Gryffindor Dormitory:**

Hermione entered the boy's dorm hesitantly. She waved at Neville and Seamus as the two boys walked past her towards the Great Hall. She got in the sixth year's bedroom in time to see Ron rolling on his stomach, fighting off Harry.

"Harry!" she yelled.

"He ate one of the candy," Harry told her, still strangling.

"Vickie, oh Vickie! I'm coming love," Ron kept saying.

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead. "I'll call McGonagall," she told Harry. "And why don't you use a body binding spell?"

"My wand is on the night stand," Harry gritted out. "A hand here, or spell!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Hermione pointed at Ron and the red head stopped strangling.

"About bloody time!" Harry exclaimed. "Yesterday it was Seamus lusting after Eloise Mitzen, today Ron after Vickie. Who the hell is Vickie?"

"Victoria Antoinette Davoly," Hermione replied. "She's in my Arithmancy class, and a Slytherin."

Harry groaned. "That's just…I'm screwed."

Hermione stole a glance at Ron. "By the end of the day you will be."

Harry glared her. She raised her hands in surrender. His shoulders slumped.

"I'll warn McGonagall," Hermione told him.

He nodded absently and decided to get dressed for the long day he had ahead of him.

**Charms:**

Ron groaned. "I'm so sorry," he said for the millionth time.

"Just focus on the damn spell," Harry snapped.

He was in a foul mood since breakfast. One of his stalkers had tipped a love potion in his pumpkin juice, which by a miracle Neville drank and spent two hours pining for Hannah Abbot. Professor McGonagall had issued a warning towards any student that dared to slip a love potion to any other, but to no avail. Luckily, Hermione had been his self assigned body guard for the day.

"It's just a day," Hermione tried to comfort him.

"Actually its eleven hours and forty two minutes and twelve seconds," Harry told her.

Both his friends raised their eyebrows.

"What?" he challenged.

"I don't envy you at all, mate," Ron offered.

**Lunch:**

**Gryffindor Table:**

Harry was playing with the food on his plate, not really hungry. His friends and Neville with Seamus scanned the crowd for any potential threat and Hermione tested everything before him.

"This is ridiculous," Harry finally said as he pushed his plate away from him. The others threw him sympathetic glances.

"Incoming," Seamus said pointing at Hedwig.

The snow white owl landed in front of them, followed by two others.

Ron let out a squeak at the letter one of the other owls had. To Harry's horror it was a Howler. The rest of the table gave him sympathetic glances.

"Someone must really, really hate me," Harry groaned.

"Just open it," Ginny replied as she sat next to her brother.

Harry complied and soon the entire Hall was filled with music:

_You look into my eyes _

_I go out of my mind _

_I can't see anything_

_Cos this love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself _

_I can't break the spell _

_I can't even try _

_I'm in over my head _

_You got under my skin_

_I got no strength at all in the state that I'm in _

_And my knees are weak _

_and my mouth can't speak _

_fell too far this time…_

Harry gapped as the song travelled around the Hall. Almost all the students were staring at him and the staff members had indulgent smiles on their faces.

_…Baby, I'm too lost in you _

_Caught in you _

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep _

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you…_

Professor Trelawney and Sprout were sighing and rocking to the music. McGonagall was smiling; Flitwick was shaking his head to the music. Snape looked like he wanted to kill him or flee from the Great Hall. As for Dumbledore, the old wizard had a mischievous spark in his eyes and a smile that made Harry feel scared.

_…Help me baby…_

Harry absently noted that the lyrics were rather moving and the music wonderful, full of emotion. Stealing a glance at Hermione he noticed that his best friend was moved by the song.

_…Cos I'm slipping away _

_Like the sand to the tide_

_Flowing into your arms _

_Falling into your eyes _

_If you get too near I might disappear _

_I might lose my mind…_

Neville was staring the at envelope in awe. It seemed by far the most wonderful Howler anyone had gotten.

Ginny was slightly glaring at it, although she, too, was humming.

_…I'm going down like a stone in the sea_

_Yeah, no one can rescue me…_

Harry saw several girls and boys from Muggle parents sing along, in perfect harmony. To his shock, Hermione as well.

_…Oooh, my baby _

_Oooh, baby, baby…_

His attention went back to the song.

_…I'm too lost in you… _

The green eyed wizard was disappointed when the song ended. Silence was dominant in the Great Hall, some of the girls had tears in their eyes, others scowling. Harry saw the Howler turn into smoking hearts in shades of red. And suddenly the room was buzzing again.

"That was so romantic," Hermione sniffed.

"And it must have taken some piece of magic," Neville breathed.

"Too lost in you," Harry muttered.

"Huh?" Ron asked, still swallowing the food he had forgotten to chew during the time the song had lasted.

"I haven't heard this song before," Ginny said almost immediately after her brother.

"Like Harry said, it's called 'Too lost in you' by a Muggle girl group called Sugababes," Hermione offered. "And it is an amazing thing. Did you see how the envelope dissolved?"

Harry felt his ears buzz from the excited conversations of his fellow students, Gryffindor's and others.

"Are you going to open the rest of your mail?" Ron asked his friend.

Harry swallowed and opened another envelope. His friends inched closer.

"From Gringotts about my investments," he told them. They groaned in disappointment and Harry turned to Hedwig; the owl was waiting for him. He took the envelope and noted it was green, the same green as his eyes.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_I'm writing this letter because my friend is a complete idiot._

_You must have received the Love-Howler by now. My friend made it but backed down at the last minute so I took the liberty to do it instead. If a student dies in the next few days, that would be me._

_Anyway, your secret admirer is a little shy snake, which must be a big no-no for you, the Golden Gryffindor boy, but at least I tried. _

_Happy Valentine._

_P.S. Burn it!_

_P.S.S. Burn it NOW!_

Harry frowned and folded the letter. Hermione nudged him.

"Who was it from?" she asked.

"Don't show it to anyone," he told her and gave it to her.

The girl read it, her eyes wide when she looked at him and the re-read the letter.

"Harry…"

"_Incendio_," he muttered and the paper withered and burned.

Hermione stared.

"That means…"

"Yes, my Valentine is a Slytherin," Harry muttered.

"Who could it be?" the girl wondered.

Harry noticed her eyes straying towards the Slytherin table. "Don't look now," he hissed.

She jumped with start, but nodded.

"What was that letter?" Ron asked.

"Gringotts," the other two readily lied.

Ron shrugged and returned to his plate.

**Slytherin Table:**

Draco Malfoy was seething. In anger, embarrassment or pleasure he did not know, but he was seething. The moment the song started he knew he was done for. He glared death at Blaise, who attempted to look anywhere but him.

Next to Draco the girls were rather moved at the Love-Howler. Pansy was rather angry.

"How come Potter gets something so nice?" she whined. "My Valentines are never so sweet."

"Great song," Millicent Bulstrode commented.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her comment; she was known to be complete granite when it came to emotions. Then again many of the girls seemed to agree with her, most of them flushed with excitement.

"Yes, it was romantic and hot and tear worthy and the song was amazing," Pansy said. "But why Potter got it?"

"He is good looking," Theodore Nott admitted. "At least lately. And with all that fame…"

Draco swallowed. He was sure he would be unable to speak lest he wanted to make a fool of himself, and he had to make a comment now; he always did.

"Well, someone must be crazy for him," Blaise said while looking at Draco. The blond glared back.

"Who sang it though?" Nott wondered.

Draco paled. He did not want his fellow Slytherin's to know that he was rather fond of Muggle music groups ever. "Shut up already with Potter. We are trying to eat," he said with less malice than usual.

His comment ended any further discussion.

**

* * *

**

Gryffindor Dormitory:

"The green or the black?" Harry asked Hermione. His friend was already dressed in baby blue dress robes and her hair was tamed and caught in an elegant knot on her head. She had only come to help him dress. Seamus had offered but Harry was afraid the other boy would either jump him or make him look like a clown, unintentionally of course.

"The dark green brinks out your eyes, the black gives you an air of mystery and darkness," she replied and after a pause she made up her mind. "The green, unless you want to look like a Death Eater."

He snorted and went to change.

"So, are you going with Zabini or Ron?" he asked her.

"Actually, Ron. But I made a deal with Zabini. He wants help in Ancient Runes and I need him to shake Ron out of his self induced coma," Hermione replied.

"I'm glad I don't like girls," Harry told her. "You're the devil incarnate."

"Thank you!" she replied. "And don't you look great!"

He walked in front of her. The robes were the darkest emerald and made him look paler and his eyes brighter. His hair looked messy, though less than usual. Gone were his glasses. Instead he wore the contacts Hermione had given him as a birthday present.

Hermione noticed everything and beamed at him.

Harry had an uncertain look. "Too much?"

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous. Come on now," she took his hand and pulled him out to the common room.

Most girls looked up when they entered. Harry ignored them. On the other front, Ron gave one look at Hermione and his jaw dropped. Harry elbowed her and she smirked. Luna was also there, dressed in blue. She was his date, again, while Neville would come with Ginny. This was one of the times Harry was grateful for having them as friends.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Luna whispered.

Harry shrugged. "Still single. Oh, and remember to watch your back," he told her.

Luna nodded sagely. Some of the girls had been glaring and pointing at her all day.

"Let's go," Hermione said and the group set off towards the party.

**Slytherin Dormitory:**

Draco inspected his outfit. He was dressed in dark blue, that bordered on black, a colour that brought out his eyes. On his chest hung a medallion of a silver serpent with sapphire eyes.

"There is not one line on the fabric, like there wasn't the last time you checked, ten seconds ago," Blaise teased him.

Draco glared. "I'm still mad at you."

Blaise waived him off, not at all concerned about the incident during lunch. "You look sexy already Draco and if he doesn't notice you then it's his loss," he told his friend.

Draco nodded his head and headed out.

Pansy nearly jumped him once he was in the common room.

"Draco, you look hot!" she swooned. "Are we leaving?" she asked.

Draco noticed she was all dressed up in mauve dress robes.

"Actually, he's with me," Blaise cut in, pushing Draco out of the door and leaving a fuming Pansy behind.

**

* * *

**

Slughorn's Valentine Party:

Harry swallowed when he entered the room where the party was held. Luna immediately went after Neville. Ginny left as well. Harry knew she still felt odd when she was around him. With a quick look around he saw Ron, his hands around Hermione as his best friend conversed with Zabini, who looked rather amused.

With a sigh he went to get a refreshment.

He decided on a glass of mead. The girl that handed him the drink was rather friendly and he knew her from Quidditch and she already had a boyfriend, no danger there.

Draco looked around bored. Blaise had ditched him to go find that Mudblood, Granger, and left him alone with some of Slughorn's old pals. His eyes scanned the room expectantly for the only person he cared to see, the one he had dressed up for.

He was not disappointed. The object of his affections soon appeared, looking as bored as he. He looked around, dodging Slughorn many times and dodging several girls as well. Draco snorted at that, though he was secretly pleased that Harry was single.

Taking a deep breath he marched forward.

"Potter," he said civilly.

The brunet boy started. "Malfoy!"

"Enjoying the party?" Draco asked him.

Once Harry got over his initial shock that Malfoy had indeed approached him and spoken politely to him, he processed the question.

"Er, not really. It's just.."

"…An excuse to get away from hordes of fans?" Draco said wryly.

The other boy blushed.

"Have you seen Zabini?" Draco asked Harry.

"Um, actually he and Hermione were plotting something."

Draco actually paled. "This can't be good."

Harry grunted in agreement and sipped some of the mead. At first he paid no mind to the taste, but the aroma of the concoction was divine.

"What are you having there?" Draco asked curiously.

"Mead, you?"

"Firewhisky," the Slytherin replied.

"I didn't know they had any," Harry said.

"They don't. It used to be Butterbeer."

Harry actually laughed.

Draco beamed at the sound. He had made Harry laugh, not on his expense, but during civil conversation. Not all hope was lost.

"How come you are so…civil?" Harry asked the blond.

Draco shrugged. "I'm bored and you seem like the only viable solution for a nice evening. I can't leave because Pansy would be probably be waiting for me and I'd like to put the entire horrid day behind me."

"I'll have to agree with you, save for the Parkinson part," Harry replied.

"You like her?"

"Hell no! I have half the school trying to slip me love potions." Harry shuddered. "So far, Neville, Seamus and Ron have intercepted them, thankfully. I'm just lucky I don't have to add her into the mix."

Draco actually breathed with relief. "So Slughorn's part was the lesser of two evils."

"Exactly! So can we please have a truce for the evening?" Harry asked him.

"Let's drink to that," Draco suggested.

Harry raised his goblet as well. When he sipped the mead he hummed. Malfoy noticed his reaction.

"Is the mead that good?" he asked.

"You can see for yourself."

Draco knew that Harry meant he should go and grab a goblet from the elves or the buffet, but he decided to subject himself to a slightly undignified method. He took Harry's goblet and brought it to his lips. He made a purpose to touch his lips were the other boy's lips had touched, feeling a thrill run down his spine.

When the mead actually touched his lips, he made a humming sound as well. It was sweet and rich and it smelt really, really good.

He handed the goblet back to a shocked Harry.

"You were right," the blond simply said, acting like nothing out of place had happened.

Harry swallowed and nodded.

"So, how do you like potions this year?" Draco asked, deciding they needed a safe topic to focus on.

Somewhere behind them, a girl noticed what had happened and paled.

Hermione watched Ron stomp away to get her a drink. She turned to Blaise Zabini with a smile.

"You are a genius," she told him.

"Nah, just sly and canny," he replied.

"Either way, it worked like a charm."

"Charms always work," her accomplice said.

"Muggle expression," Hermione said readily.

"Hey guys!" Neville and Luna appeared. They were both flushed and panting from dancing rather lively.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked with alarm.

"Potter?" Zabini said.

"He left us to mingle," Neville told Hermione.

"No!" she yelled.

"Potter can stay alone for a moment, he's a big boy," Zabini said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Not today," Hermione replied.

"Half the female population is trying to slip him a love potion," Luna supplied. "Neville spent hours making googly eyes at Hannah Abbot and Ron lusting after Victoria Antoinette Davoly."

The Slytherin laughed at that.

"Not funny, McGonagall discovered some not so legal love potions," Hermione said worriedly.

The others gave her expectant looks.

"Like what?" Zabini asked.

Hermione grimaced. "Maternus Exilery."

Zabini gasped. "No way!"

"What is 'Maternus Exilery'?" the other two asked.

"A banned potion," Zabini replied. "It can land you in Azkaban."

"What does it do?" Luna asked.

Again Zabini replied. "It makes the person that drinks it go into heat and impregnate the other. It is given to infertile couples under direct observation in St. Mungo's. But outside the hospital the use is as illegal as an Unforgivable."

Luna and Neville cringed.

"And Harry is alone," Hermione whispered.

* * *

Harry waved his hand to make air. A soft flush marred his cheeks.

"Is it hot in here or what?" he asked Draco Malfoy.

The blond was in a similar state. His face was a tone darker and he played with the collar of his robes.

"Weird, I feel it as well,' Draco told him. "Maybe it is from the drinks."

"Maybe," Harry relented.

A few minutes passed.

"This is too much, I'm going to get some air," Harry muttered. "Coming, Malfoy?"

The blond nodded. They placed their goblets on a tray and were in a hurry to leave. They stumbled out in the corridor, but the cool air of the castle did nothing to cool them down.

"It doesn't make sense, it's still February," the blond muttered.

He blushed when he saw the dark haired boy unbutton his dress robes. He looked away before he was caught staring.

"I need water," Harry muttered.

"Want to go back inside?" Draco suggested.

Harry shook his head.

The blond cursed, much to Harry's amusement, and unbuttoned his robes as well.

"Hot, Draco?" The name escaped him before he could think.

The Slytherin sighed at the slight relief as the breeze washed over him. A scant second later he was hot again.

"This is useless," he exclaimed. "And did you just call me by my name?"

Harry just laughed. "Come on, we'll get to the kitchens and ask the elves for something cold."

"I don't know the way."

"Luckily, I do," Harry told him. He grabbed Draco's hand and that moment the heat disappeared to be replaced with hunger. Without thought, Harry pulled the other boy against him. They were not all that different in height and so they were able to stare at each other's eyes.

"Harry." Draco's breath caressed Harry's lips and the Gryffindor leaned forward, kissing him softly.

Draco took a deep breath when the other boy kissed him. It was what he had wanted for the past few years.

'So soft, so sweet,' Draco thought.

None of the boys considered why they were much cooler or why they could not bring themselves to part ways.

Harry pulled back for as long as it took to take a breath and kissed the blond again. This time the kiss was more intimate as his tongue entered the other boy's mouth and a second tongue joined the first. Harry moaned when the blond kissed him back aggressively. Draco felt like he was dreaming; only this was much better. He pushed Harry against the wall and proceeded to ravish his mouth as his hands began to trace down the Gryffindor's body. Harry gasped when Draco's hands strayed to his lower regions.

"Draco."

"Mmm," the blond mumbled as he licked Harry's chin.

The dark haired boy shivered. "Not here."

"Then where?"

"Bed."

Without really looking where they were going, Draco led Harry to the Slytherin Dorms.

The two boys parted enough so that Draco could tell the password. They stumbled into the common room. It was quiet as it was well after midnight and Draco led Harry to his private room.

Harry pushed Draco on the bed.

"The door," Draco told him.

"Fuck the door."

"I'd rather fuck you," Draco whispered. "Without interruptions."

Harry swore colourfully as he locked the door with a spell and then put a silencing spell for good measure. The blond just looked as Harry took off his robes urgently. He licked his lips at the first glimpse of tanned skin. Before Harry could reach his pants, the belt unbuckled on its own and then his pants were on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at the boy that was eating him with his eyes.

"Naughty," Harry shook his head and focused on his task. He crawled over Draco's body, his hands clutching the boy's shirt. Without a word he tore it off the pale body.

Draco was indignant at Harry, but his anger evaporated once the green eyed boy closed his mouth over one of his nipples. Draco gasped at the feeling. Soon Harry began to move lower, kissing and licking his way to the waist of Draco's pants. The blond tried to make the boy stop just to rid the obstacles, when his pants and underwear vanished.

"What the-"

"Much better," Harry said satisfied.

Before the Slytherin had a chance to question him, Harry's mouth touched his cock.

Draco drew a deep breath as the brunet began to pay attention to him. He licked and kissed and sucked and the blond squirmed.

"Harry…"

Harry brought one of his hands around the base of his shaft and with the other he fondled his sack. Draco's hips bucked and he thrust in his mouth. Harry released him with a smirk and Draco whimpered at the lack of friction.

"Harry…" he whined.

"Shush," he told the blond as he crawled up his body till they were face to face and they were kissing again.

* * *

Ron found the group in a state of distress. Hermione and Luna were about to go and wake Professor McGonagall.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, directing a glare at Zabini.

"Someone wants to slip 'Maternus Exilery' to Harry," Hermione told him.

Behind them, Slughorn choked on his drink.

"What!" he shouted.

The students were so worried that he knew they were serious.

"Go search for Potter, I'll tell McGonagall and then I'll join you," he told them.

* * *

Harry was over Draco, the blond was on his back, his strong legs thrown over the brunet's shoulders.

Draco gasped as a well lubricated finger found way into his tight passage. Soon a second one joined and the blond squirmed.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked.

"I need…inside…now," was all Draco could say. All the while he was thankful for magic. Had Harr not used spells this would not have been possible.

Harry kissed Draco's neck as the tip of his cock was poised at the blonde's entrance. Slowly and gently he entered him. At first his companion stiffened but soon he was crying out his pleasure as Harry kept thrusting inside him, bumping his prostate.

Harry felt pressure in his loins and with a few more thrusts he spilled inside the blond.

Draco caught him and eased him at his side. Then he poked the emerald eyed boy.

Harry opened an eye to see the furious blond glaring at him.

"Can I help you?" he said feigning innocence.

Draco smacked him on the chest, his hand lingering to twist one of his nipples, before Harry caught it and pulled it to his mouth.

"You haven't finished, have you?" he inquired.

Draco was close to tears.

"Want to come?" Harry asked.

"Inside you," Draco gritted out.

Harry nodded and the pale boy climbed on top of him, kissing him hard on the lips.

"I should torture you, you know," Draco hissed. "But I'm not in the best state right now."

Harry suddenly was worried that he went a bit far with teasing Draco. The Slytherin took hold of his cock and begun his task of working him up to a similar state of need to the one he was in.

* * *

"WHAT?" McGonagall was livid. In all her years as a professor she had never had a similar problem with any of the students, but for the past six years it was all excitement and adventure, which was more than her heart could hope to take.

Slughorn panted behind her as she marched towards the Headmaster's office. On their way they came across Snape.

"Professors, is there something wrong?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow at McGonagall's robes and Slughorn's red face.

"Come along, Severus," the Transfiguration's teacher said. "I'll explain once we get to the Headmaster's office."

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them when the trio entered his office.

"Minerva, what's the matter?" he asked with genial concern.

"Some student or students have made a 'Maternus Exilery' potion and we fear it is for Potter," she said.

Snape blanched. "No student in this school is qualified to do so," he said once he got over his shock.

"Minerva, that is serious," the headmaster stressed. "Are you certain of this?"

"I know how serious this is, Albus. I found the cauldron and the remnants along with Miss Granger. She was the one who told me about the love potions some girls tried to give to the boy," the witch explained. "I may not be a Potion's Master, but I remember the scent from my days as a student."

"Love potions are completely harmless compared to 'Maternus Exilery'," Slughorn said. "And those potions were nasty."

"We all remember Longbottom singing for Abbot," Snape muttered.

"Yes, the boy can't sing to save his life," Slughorn commented.

Dumbledore's pointed cough brought them to the problem at hand.

"And where is Mr. Potter right now?" he asked.

"He is not at the party, but his friends are searching for him," Slughorn supplied.

The four of them decided to go the Gryffindor dorms to check for Granger and the others.

"Severus, can you make an antidote?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is no antidote. It lasts for eight hours and the only way to speed things up is through…intercourse. But…"

Dumbledore frowned. "Severus…"

The former Potion's teacher stopped and pulled the headmaster aside.

"Well, the 'Maternus Exilery' is best used on females," Snape muttered. "The correct potion for males is the 'Fraternus' version."

The other two that were in the front stopped dead at those words.

"Dear Merlin, he's right," Slughorn said.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione's voice cut through the tense silence.

They saw the girl running towards them, followed closely by Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Snape was rather surprised by the last member of the group.

"Professors," the sole Slytherin student said.

"Did you find Potter?" Slughorn urged.

"He's not in the dorm," said Ron.

"Nor the kitchens," said Ginny.

"Or any restroom," Neville said.

"Nothing from the dungeons," said Zabini.

"No one has seen him," Luna replied. "I asked my dorm-mates in Ravenclaw."

"And he's not at Hagrid's either," Hermione finished.

"Good lord, you searched all those places?" McGonagall was rather impressed.

"Yes!" the students replied.

Dumbledore bore his blue eyes on Hermione. "Perhaps you should seek some assistance to reveal this mischief?" he asked her.

She and Ron jumped like a current went through them. The rest were completely lost at what the elderly wizard meant.

"I'll be back. Ron," Hermione urged.

The two Gryffindor's set off running.

"Professor?" McGonagall asked.

"We wait outside Gryffindor Dorms," Dumbledore told them and the group nodded.

Snape fell back, Zabini walking at his side.

"What were you doing with the dream team?" he asked the boy.

"We were talking at the party," Blaise said.

Snape raised an eyebrow in pointed disbelief.

"I was doing a favour for Granger and that is as far as I'm willing to go."

Snape nodded. "Weren't you going with Draco?" the professor asked.

Blaise stopped walking as he considered this. "I lost him in the crowd, he must be pissed."

"I imagine he would be," Snape said mildly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy thrust inside his lover again. The other boy grunted in pleasure.

"Harder," the green eyed boy panted.

Draco picked up the pace and soon they were both shouting each other's names. Draco collapsed on Harry, the brunet kissing him lightly on his damp forehead.

"Mmm," the blond sighed against his neck.

"Tired?" Harry asked eagerly.

Draco opened one eye. He bit his lip. "Give me a couple of minutes."

Harry chuckled.

* * *

Hermione entered the boys' dorm, Ron following a breath away.

"What's going on?" the red head asked. "What did Dumbledore mean?"

"The Marauder's Map," Hermione responded.

Ron slapped himself. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

Hermione ignored him.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she recited.

The two Gryffindor's began to search the various dots that were scattered around the castle. For ten minutes straight they could find nothing wrong on the map except that it did not have their friend on it.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's with Malfoy's dot?" Ron asked.

On the map, the dot that was Draco Malfoy seemed to cover another dot. Hermione squinted her eyes in concentration.

"It looks like he's on top of someone."

"Oh, yeah, like snogging." Ron frowned. "Think he's with someone?"

Hermione made a face. "I feel like a pervert."

"You are the pervert? Imagine the one snogging the prat," Ron told her.

Then Malfoy's dot moved and the two friends gasped.

"Oh, bloody hell!" they said together.

* * *

Harry drew Draco back for another kiss. The blond mewled as their tongues clashed.

"Like a kitten," Harry teased.

The blond pouted. "I am not a kitten. A tiger, maybe, a lion I could digest, but never a kitten! It's degrading."

"A little snake then?" Harry suggested.

Draco licked his cheek before gently nipping the skin. "I can live with that," he muttered as he dived under the covers.

Harry drew a deep breath as the blond pressed his hardness against his thigh.

"Top or bottom?" Malfoy asked.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked as he grasped the boy's hard member.

"Ah, Draco, don't do that," Harry warned.

The blonde pumped him till he was fully erect and then guided himself over him. Spells were muttered and magic prepared and eased their union. Harry gasped as Draco took him inside, inch by inch.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up when Hermione and Ron came out. She had a funny hue of red all over her face and Weasley looked about ready to faint.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger," McGonagall asked.

"Did you find Harry?" Neville asked.

Snape was getting impatient and was about to snap at them, but the girl spoke up.

"He's with someone," she managed to get out.

There was a collective groan.

"Where are they now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Somewhere in the dungeons," Ron said.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Snape demanded.

At that Hermione and Ron turned a vivid red.

"It's not a girl," Hermione whispered.

There was a long pause.

"Thank Merlin," McGonagall said. "Let's go separate them."

"No!" Hermione and Ron yelled. It was almost comical to see how anxious they were, almost. The situation was very serious and there was no hope for divine intervention.

"Who is the boy?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

The two friends shared a look and Hermione broke it first. Her voice, when she spoke, was barely above a whisper.

"Draco Malfoy," she told them.

There were many gasps at that piece of information before the group sprang into action and raced to the dungeons. The students were made to wait outside the Slytherin Dorms, even Zabini who stayed there, as the professors and the Headmaster attempted to control the damage.

They reached Malfoy's room and Dumbledore tapped the door with his wand.

"There's a silencing spell here and wards to prevent the door from opening. Impressive!" Dumbledore informed the professors.

"With all due respect, sir, we should focus on opening the door," Snape reminded him.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore agreed. He tried several times to lower the wards but he did not dare to lower the silencing spell and none of the adults said anything on that.

Dumbledore turned to face the three professors.

"Is there something wrong?" McGonagal asked.

The headmaster hesitated. He coughed a bit, stalling.

"Are the wards lowered?" Snape asked.

"Yes, but there's the matter of who will go inside," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall blushed. "I'd prefer to stay here," she said quickly.

Slughorn was in no hurry to enter either. Dumbledore looked at Snape but the DADA teacher was glaring at the door.

"No volunteers?" the Headmaster asked.

"Call Zabini or Granger," Snape suggested. "Neither of the Weasley's are in a position to do it, neither Longbottom nor Lovegood, who might get hit by a curse if she comments on anything," he reasoned.

"Excellent idea, Severus. Minerva, please fetch them," Dumbledore said.

The witch was more than happy to comply. Soon the two students were there, gaping at their professors.

"I can't!" Hermione squeaked. "It's Harry! And Malfoy! With each other!" she shuddered.

"Thank you for the reminder Miss Granger," Snape snapped as he shuddered as well. "Congratulations Mister Zabini, now get in."

The Slytherin student paused. "Can either of you Obliviate me after this is over?" he asked the professors.

"With pleasure," Snape, McGonagall and Slughorn said in unison.

Zabini opened the door, his eyes closed as he walked forward in the room relying on his memories alone.

He blushed as he heard grunts and laboured breathing and the sound of the bed strings squeaking. Not to mention that he could practically smell the sex in the air.

Tentatively he opened his eyes and closed them almost instantly. The sight of the two of them, pale skin against bronze, fair hair against dark, his best friend moving over the Boy-Who-Lived, it was simply too much for him.

"Guys? Could you put some clothes on? Please?" he spoke out loud.

The pair on the bed stilled and stiffened.

With reflexes honed from playing as seeker at Quidditch Harry pulled the comforter over his lover and him.

"Blaise!" Draco exclaimed.

"Zabini," Harry said at the same time.

Then the pair yelled "Out!" at the same time.

When Blaise did not move, he felt something push against his chest and he found himself flying backwards, out of the room and on the stone floor outside.

"Hi, professors," he said with a sheepish smile.

Hermione hurried to help him to his feet. Blaise thanked her for her help and straightened his robes.

"They hexed you?" Slughorn asked.

"Um, no, maybe… They had no wands at hand but then again I did not look too close," Blaise muttered as he rubbed his chest.

"Right," McGonagall shifted uneasily.

"Did you separate them?" Snape asked.

Blaise turned red as he mumbled something. He was not asked to repeat it.

Dumbledore walked to the door again and saw that the wards were back on. He pinched the base of his nose as he sighed.

"We wait till the potion stops its effects," he decided.

Snape frowned but said nothing more. He was not putting his mental health on the line for anyone.

"The students will return to their beds and speak nothing about this incident. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, please escort them. Horace, you have a party to return to. After you are done, please return here."

They all nodded and hurried to obey.

Dumbledore materialized a comfortable armchair and a book to read as he waited for the hours to pass.

Draco soon forgot all about Blaise and focused back on the boy beneath him.

"Now, where were we?"

**

* * *

**

The next morning:

Harry Potter had a hard time waking up that morning. His body was rather sore and he expected to have cramps. Despite the odd soreness he was pleasantly warm and content. It took him a few more minutes to realize that there was someone else on the bed with him. This made him open his eyes in alarm. He was greeted with the view of a pale blond head; a very familiar head.

'Oh, Merlin! What a mess!' he groaned mentally.

Draco Malfoy was suspended between dreamland and reality. He felt warm and comfortable, though his pillow was not as soft as he remembered, despite the wonderful smell it had, and the fact he felt rather sore at certain parts of his body. Groggily he opened his eyes and he noticed something very important.

He was not wearing any clothes at all.

Also, he was in his bed, but another body was sprawled under him; another male body.

'Dear Salazar, what did I do last night?' he wondered.

Ron woke up early, despite staying up late that night. At first he was calm and serene, but as he remembered the reason he felt tired he sat up and swore.

Across the room Neville Longbottom had a similar reaction.

The two boys stared at each other and left their beds in a hurry, ignoring the threats of the other boys that shared their dorm. The duo stumbled in the common room to meet with Hermione and Ginny, both girls frantic.

"Luna is waiting for us at the hall," Hermione said without preamble.

The boys nodded and together the Gryffindor's set off towards the dungeons.

Blaise Zabini woke up with a start. Everything in his room was still quiet, the snoring of the other boys steady. For a moment he was confused, but the events of the previous night came back to him.

"Oh, shit!"

Albus Dumbledore closed his book with a loud snap, starting Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall from their nap.

"It's morning," he informed them pleasantly.

They all looked at the warded door. Dumbledore had checked sometime around four in the morning and realized that the wards were down. That meant that the two boys were finally asleep. He said so to the Heads of their Houses, much to their horror and embarrassment.

"Shall we?" he asked them.

Draco raised his head to stare into the sparkling emerald eyes of the boy he had slept with.

"'Morning, Dra-Malfoy," Harry said with a sheepish smile.

Draco rolled away from the naked Gryffindor, a blush marring his features.

"Ha-Potter," the blond swallowed hard.

The door opened wide and the boys stilled on the bed. Then they pulled the comforter tighter around them, mortified at getting caught by their headmaster and two professors.

"You are awake, then," Dumbledore commented, not really looking at the boys themselves. McGonagall refused to even look at the general direction of the bed and Snape seemed to be rather interested at the ceiling.

"Why are we naked?" the Golden Boy asked.

"What are we doing in my bed?" Draco asked instead.

The adults grimaced. There was a moment of silence.

"We slept together, didn't we?" Harry stated rather than asked.

Draco saw Dumbledore nod. Strangely it was not such a bad thought to him. It was rather comforting to know he had slept with the boy, comforting and pleasing and amazing, not that he would ever say so aloud. He had spent a night with the man he had been in love with for two years. The memories of those precious hours were coming to him, the corridor, the kissing, rolling around on the sheets, getting caught by Blaise.

He looked up startled and saw that Harry had reached the same conclusion.

"Shit!" they said together.

They groaned and fell back in the sheets, staring up at the ceiling.

"We are so fucked," they muttered together.

The professors blushed but the boys were beyond caring about the language they used and the other meaning of their words.

"You should get dressed," Dumbledore suggested. "We will wait for you outside."

Once Harry and Draco were alone they refused to look at each other. The fished their clothes from around the floor, silently exchanging articles of clothing when they confused them. They just wore their under-robes, not bothering with the dress robes. For once Draco Malfoy did not bother to correct his hair. The whole situation was beyond real. They left the room to face the music with their professors.

Dumbledore gave the boys sympathetic looks.

"You must want answers for what happened," he began. "Well, it seems that you were under the influence of a potion named 'Maternus Exilery'…"

"No way," Draco gasped.

"I'm afraid so, mister Malfoy," Snape said.

Draco leaned against the wall. That explained quite a lot actually but the shock of it was still new.

Harry for once knew about that potion, since second year in fact, when Hermione was making the Polyjuice Potion. That book had the complete recipe for it.

"Isn't that illegal?" he asked the Headmaster, not daring to look him in the eye.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"How?" Draco got out. He was too angry to form sentences, too hurt to rage at the incompetent adults.

"Someone must have slipped it to Potter and then he jumped you," Snape said as he glared the Gryffindor.

Harry stiffened at the unspoken accusation, feeling sick to his stomach at the mere thought of forcing anyone, much more the boy he liked.

Draco drew a deep breath. 'No,' he thought. 'That isn't true. I was willing. It was mutual.' He was on the verge of tears.

"No," the Slytherin got out. He noticed then how the other boy had paled. He was not going to let them think ill of his lover. He did a thing that was unlike a Malfoy, he told the truth. "I remember being extremely hot. That's how we left the party. We were thirsty."

Snape frowned at what his student revealed. It was the main symptom of the potion, which only brought up more problems.

"That means that Malfoy had also been under the influence of the potion," said Snape.

"How?" asked McGonagall.

The boys shared a look.

"The mead," they said.

The adults were confused.

"We were bored," Harry started. "And, um, Draco approached me, we began talking-"

"-About Blaise and Granger," Malfoy continued. "Then he took a sip from the drink."

Harry swallowed hard. "He asked if it was any good-"

"-Harry said yes and I took a sip from his drink," Draco finished.

None of the adults asked how those rivals shared a conversation and a drink. They all groaned at how it had happened.

"You two need to see Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said gently.

The boys were alarmed.

"It is for your good," McGonagall said. "The potion might have had side effects."

"And for possible…aches," said Snape with a cough.

The boys nodded numbly and followed the witch outside. Dumbledore and Snape watched them go.

"This is bad," Snape muttered.

"They must still be in shock," Dumbledore decided. "We have to inform the families."

Snape was sceptical. "Is that wise?"

"We are beyond options. My primarily concern is about their mental welfare. Whoever brewed that potion is practically a rapist. I need you to start an investigation, Severus. And perhaps you are right about the parents. I would like to wait a bit, give them time to get over the shock. If they had to face their families now…"

Snape nodded.

"I'm going to the infirmary. And then deal with the boys' friends," Dumbledore finished.

Harry and Draco were delivered in the care of Madame Pomfrey by a distraught McGonagall. The medi-witch was already aware of the situation and ushered the boys to beds before giving them a full physical exam. She asked many questions, some of them rather embarrassing, before giving them an odd potion that smelled like the mead.

"Professor Snape readied it the moment we realized which potion you were given," she told them. "It's going to alleviate certain…urges."

Harry nodded and took the vial. He dawned it at once and grimaced. The taste was rather bad. Draco had a similar expression.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked the witch.

"Not yet," she said while giving them a solemn look.

As soon as she left them, Draco groaned. Harry looked at him for the first time. He was paler than normal and he seemed rather angry.

"I'm sorry," he said to the teen.

"What?" the blond raised his eyes to look at him.

"I said I am sorry. For last night I mean." Harry swallowed. "It was meant for me and you got under the influence…For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Draco looked incredulous. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the outburst he knew he deserved. Suddenly he felt arms around him, hugging him tightly. Harry opened his eyes and saw a blond head resting against his chest.

"You are an idiot Harry," the Slytherin whispered. He looked up, grey eyes meeting green. "I'm not angry at you. I could never be."

"But I took…"

Draco tilted his head up and kissed the Gryffindor, effectively shutting him up. They kissed languidly, tongues caressing each other. When they pulled back panting smiles formed on both faces.

Harry swallowed. "Does that mean…you like me?" he asked Draco.

"For some time now," the blond admitted. "Same question."

"I've liked you for a while now," Harry told him. "I'm sorry that last night wasn't just us, but I don't regret it."

Draco smiled at that. "I'm glad."

Harry leaned down and kissed the blond again. Draco moaned into the kiss and gradually straddled Harry's lap. Harry drew him closer, his hands slipping under the hospital gown to tease the blond. Draco bit his lip lightly at the unexpected touch and Harry licked the spot to sooth it.

"Mm, that's nice," Draco sighed as he rested his head on the brunet's shoulder. Harry ran his hand through the blond hair. It was softer than he imagined and he told him so. Draco leaned into the touch.

Several minutes passed and the two teens heard voices gradually coming closer.

"Damn," Draco muttered as he scrambled to his feet with his lover's help. He hurried to his bed and barely had time to get under the covers.

"Harry!" Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny said as they came inside. Luna followed them silently. Blaise entered right after her and headed straight for Draco's bed.

Draco snuck a look at the other patient and saw him feel smothered by his friends. He actually looked cute lying there with Granger and Weasley fussing over him like a couple of mother hens. He turned to look at his friend and saw Blaise giving him a consoling look.

"You okay, Draco?" he asked his friend.

"Um, yes. Were you in the room at some point?" Draco asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

Blaise turned red to the root of his neck. "Yeah, I was to separate you. I obviously failed. I'm sorry."

"-what happened," Hermione asked her friend.

Draco shifted uneasily on his bed.

Harry told something to his friends and they parted so that the boy could actually look at Draco.

"Wanna tell them together?" Harry asked him.

Draco thought about it and nodded. It was strangely pleasing to have Harry ask his opinion on something.

Harry swallowed and began telling them what had happened the previous night. By the time he was done, Hermione looked ready to kill someone.

"Those bitches! If I ever find them…"

"They're going to Azkaban," Draco told her. "For a decade at least."

The girl nodded. "Are you okay Malfoy?" she asked.

The blond was startled at her concern, but shrugged anyway. "It has yet to sink in," he admitted.

Harry had a similar expression.

Hermione and the rest of them offered their sympathies while the two boys could only think of the kiss they had shared while being lucid in the infirmary.

**

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later:

Ron bounced into the Gryffindor Common Room grinning. Hermione was not far behind, a scowl on her face.

"Lighten up, Mione," he whined. "Just an all Quidditch weekend."

"Next year we have our NEWTs. How can you expect to pass them if you don't study?" she demanded. "Harry, am I right or what? Tell him."

Harry, who was in the process of passing them to get out of the Dorms, paused.

"I really have no time," he told them.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked eager to escape his bookworm friend.

"Actually, Dumbledore asked for me," Harry replied.

The red head looked disappointed but Harry was already running late.

Hermione frowned as she watched him go.

"What is it?" Ron asked her.

"I'm worried about him," she said simply.

"Why?"

She glared him. "Don't tell me you don't see it?"

Ron shrugged. "Harry is a bit down lately, true, but nothing can be done. You don't think he still frets about what happened with Malfoy?"

"I'm afraid so," Hermione admitted. "Harry got one night with the boy he lo-likes. He's not likely to forget any time soon."

* * *

Harry exited Dumbledore's office after midnight feeling beat. His stomach gave a low rumble and he cursed. Lately he felt rather hungry, especially at the oddest hours of the night. At a second rumble he decided to head to the kitchens before going to bed. Pulling his invisibility cloak around him he began his trek.

As he turned around a corner he saw Malfoy and another prefect part ways. The blond was heading his way and Harry smirked. It had been three days since the last time they had any time alone. They barely had time to snog, much less shag each other, or privacy for that matter since they were almost always under constant surveillance, be it from their friends or the various staff members. He knew it was for their safety, but it was getting annoying and rather frustrating.

He waited for the boy to come closer before grabbing him by the waist and pulling him under the cloak.

"Hey, watch it you…Harry," Draco finished as he stared into the eyes of the boy he had missed so much.

Harry found himself being kissed senseless by the blond. The Slytherin was voracious, biting and nipping and licking. Once he had released the dark haired boy he hugged him. Harry chuckled at his boyfriend's antics.

"Missed you too," Harry whispered.

Draco pulled back slightly but enough to see into green eyes. "It's been a while," he whined. "Do you know how hot you looked today in potions? I wanted to ravage you right there and damn Snape and the rest of the class."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Someone is getting bolder."

Draco snorted before snogging with him again. Harry sighed into the kiss, enjoying holding the slim boy. When they parted again they were both flushed and glowing.

"What are you doing out so late?" Draco asked Harry.

The other boy shook his head. "Can't tell you Dray."

Draco sighed. "Nothing dangerous, right?"

"No! I just had some business with Dumbledore."

Draco relaxed. "Good, because I'd hate to dock you any points."

"Getting soft, aren't we?"

"Malfoys are not soft!" the blond was indignant.

"Soooo, do you have any time this week?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "After the match on Saturday," he said.

Harry licked his lips, Draco's eyes following the movement. "Where?"

"Broom closet," Draco said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Give the victor his spoils, will you?" Harry teased.

"Who said that you're the victor?" Draco challenged.

"I always win," Harry stated.

Draco pouted prettily. "Not this time," he said stubbornly.

Harry nipped the tip of his nose before releasing the boy. "Dream on Draco," he said as he retreated.

The Slytherin shook his head and smiled as he too turned to leave.

* * *

On Saturday morning Harry had difficulty getting out of his bed. He felt weak and light headed, but under Ron's pressure he stood up and tried to get ready. Half way to the showers he fainted.

At the same time in the dungeons a similar incident took place. Draco Malfoy had been up most of the night and practically attached to the toilet seat as he kept vomiting every three hours. Severus Snape was the one to make the boy go to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head in disapproval when Ron and Hermione brought an unconscious Harry Potter in.

"Dear Merlin, what now?" she asked.

"He just fainted, the moment he got up," Ron urged.

The witch ushered the unconscious boy to a bed. Only then Hermione and Ron saw a pale, sickly looking Draco Malfoy resting in one of the beds. Blaise was standing by the boy's bed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He emptied his stomach all night," Blaise replied. "And Potter?"

"Fainted," Ron replied. "Could this be from the potion?"

The other two shrugged.

Pomfrey entered again, Snape following behind her. "Alright boys and girl, out! I need to see to the boys."

For once Hermione and Ron made no protest. They were too worried to argue with the school nurse. Blaise followed them out.

Snape stared at the boys. "Get some blood, will you Poppy? I need to run some tests."

Madame Pomphrey nodded and got some vials. With a syringe she took blood from each of the boys and handed it to the Potions Master. Snape nodded.

"Why blood tests though?" Madame Pomphrey asked him.

"Something that Dumbledore thought. Not to worry," he replied absently as he pocketed the vials and left.

Madame Pomphrey was able to get back to her patients.

**

* * *

**

Number 12, Grimmauld Place:

"What!" Sirius demanded.

"Dumbledore Flooed in earlier. He would have told you himself but he had no time," Lupin replied.

"Someone slipped a potion to my godson, an illegal one mind you, and I just have to calm down?" Sirius growled.

Molly and Arthur, along with Moody and Tonks were also present that morning in the kitchen. Lupin swallowed as he prepared to deliver the next piece of news.

"Can I have your wand?" Lupin asked his best friend.

"What for?" Sirius demanded.

With a flick of his wand Moody took it.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's for your own good," Moody growled. "Go on, Remus."

"The potion was accidentally consumed by Harry and another student, Draco Malfoy," Lupin begun.

"What potion was it?" Sirius said anxiously.

"Maternus Exilery," Lupin whispered.

The explosion was immediate.

Molly, Arthur, Moody and Tonks were on their feet, pale as sheet and yelling: "What?"

But Sirius' voice was the loudest. "WHAT?"

Lupin cringed. "You heard me."

"W-When did this happen?" Molly whispered.

"Two weeks ago. Dumbledore is holding an investigation and Aurors from the Ministry are in on this. Kingsley leads the investigation," Lupin added.

"And Harry?" Molly asked.

"He's good, considering…" Lupin said.

"I want to see him," Sirius said.

Lupin nodded. "We are welcome to stay for the weekend, all of us. And stay away from the Malfoys."

"Malfoys?" Arthur asked.

"I told you, Draco Malfoy was also affected. The two of them…" Lupin swallowed. "They… spent the night together."

Silence met his words. Tonks was the first to break it.

"Should we get ready?" she asked.

The others nodded wordlessly. Lupin stole a glance at Sirius and he could see that his friend was fuming. If-When the ones responsible were found he was bound to do something stupid.

'Not that I would blame him,' Lupin realized.

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts:

Harry came to his senses, feeling his head heavy. Draco sat up on his bed and his paler than normal face broke into a grin.

"Harry?" he whispered.

Harry opened an eye and smiled at the boy. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, I missed the beds," he said sarcastically.

"Dray?"

"I was sick all night," the blond admitted. "I heard you fainted."

Harry nodded. "What about the game?"

"The last time I asked Pomfrey she yelled at me," Draco frowned.

Harry groaned.

"My sentiments exactly," Draco said. "I still believe we will kick your arses."

Harry snorted. "Dream on!"

"I see you are awake," Dumbledore entered with a grave face. Pomfrey was pale and would not look at the boys. Snape was paler than normal and actually looked sorry for the boys. Harry and Draco were alarmed.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Your blood results," Snape said. "I have them."

"Okay, what's wrong then?" Harry demanded.

"Complications from the potion? The flu? What?" Draco demanded.

"Sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

The Headmaster sighed. "The tests showed what I feared."

Both boys were fed up with the secrecy. "And?" they said together.

"You are pregnant."

* * *

**End of part one**


	2. Somebody must be joking!

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

**

* * *

**

**Part Two: **

* * *

"Pregnant?" Harry echoed.

"T-That's impossible," Draco stuttered.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid so my boys. The blood results were most accurate. The two of you are expecting a child."

The two boys stared at their professors, waiting for them to crack into big smiles and say it was all a big prank.

"No," Harry gasped after a while. He had grown most alarmingly pale. Draco had paled considerably as well and he was swaying slightly from the shock of the news. Dumbledore grew worried at the sight the two teens made.

"Poppy! Two doses of calming draught," Dumbledore ordered.

The witch harried to get them and fed it to the two distraught teens. As soon as they seemed to calm down, Dumbledore spoke again. "This morning I also informed your respective families," he said. "I'm sorry to say it was before the news of your pregnancies was revealed. I'm afraid this makes matters far worse and more complicated."

"I thought Harry was pregnant," Draco said.

"The both of you are," Snape muttered and the blond collapsed back on the pillows, his mouth hanging open.

"This is not real," muttered Harry as he leaned back on the pillows as well. He could not be pregnant. First, he was a guy. Men could not bear children. Second, he was too young to even be a father, still in school, not even of age yet. Then there was the unpleasant fact that there was an evil, mad wizard out there out to kill him. And did he mention he was a man?

'I'm thinking in circles,' Harry realized with a start, a headache building.

"Is this a joke?" Draco demanded. His mind was thinking almost the same things as Harry's.

Before either Snape or Dumbledore could speak another voice reached his ears. From outside the infirmary yelling could be heard.

"…my son!"

Draco gulped as he recognized Lucius' voice.

"My godson is not to blame Malfoy!"

Harry groaned. Sirius was here and mad as hell.

"Both of you stop this!" the voice of Arthur Weasley yelled at the two adults.

"Imagine the poor boys!" Molly Weasley's voice scolded. "They must be in shock!"

"Stay out of this Weasley!" Lucius was heard snapping.

"We should all calm down!" Lupin advised, sounding calmer than the rest.

Inside the infirmary Pomfrey shook her head. "Honestly! This is a place for recuperation!"

The door burst open and Lucius Malfoy entered a thunderous expression on his face. Narcissa Malfoy followed him, her eyes only showing how worried she really was. Sirius came in then, his face a mask of rage. Lupin followed him, trying to calm him. Molly and Arthur Weasley followed them and last Moody and Tonks.

Harry gulped at the adults that approached the two beds. He saw Draco tense and pale when his father directed his eyes on him.

"Dumbledore, you've really outdone yourself, you incompetent old fool," Lucius said, his voice venomous.

Sirius pulled Harry into a bear hug.

"Siri, I'm okay," Harry whispered to his godfather.

Sirius released him reluctantly, but he did not get off the bed. Lupin and Tonks sat on his other side and the feet of the bed respectively, while Moody stood beside Dumbledore and Arthur and Molly flanked his sides.

Narcissa Malfoy sat close to her son, her hands knitted together.

"I demand an explanation, Dumbledore," Lucius said.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Molly asked Harry.

Both boys paled further.

"Draco?" Narcissa was alarmed.

The blond boy leaned into her lap. This time she did not resist and hugged him to her. Lucius scowled, but said nothing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You'd better sit down for this," he advised the adults that were still standing.

**

* * *

**

Hermione glared at Ron. "Quidditch?" she demanded.

"'Mione, I…" Ron tried again.

"Quidditch?" she hissed. "That's all you think about? Screw the damned match!"

Several of the Gryffindor's that sat around them inched away. Hermione rarely got this angry, but when the girl started swearing, the Gryffindor's run for cover. Ron seemed to realize his mistake belatedly, but before an all out fight could break out between those two, Blaise Zabini approached them. He gave a wary glance at Hermione, having seen how angry the girl was and fearing that he might be caught in a random hex.

"Granger, Weasley," he greeted carefully.

The Gryffindor's nodded, focusing on him and forgetting about the fight.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I just saw Malfoy's parents heading towards the infirmary. Lucius was fighting verbally with Sirius Black. I think that werewolf we had in DADA during the third year was with him, as well as Moody, a lady with pink hair and your folks Weasley."

Hermione and Ron stared each other.

"I did not know my parents were coming," Ron said.

"Maybe Dumbledore finally contacted them," Hermione said.

"Most probably," Blaise said. He knew that Draco had not owled his parents to tell them about the fiasco on Valentine's day or else Lucius Malfoy would have arrived a lot sooner. He must have just learned and he pitied his friend for that. It was likely that things could get really ugly.

Hermione stood. "We are going then."

"We won't be allowed inside," Blaise told her.

"We don't have to be," Hermione said as she pulled the Extendable Ears out of her pocket.

"Wicked!" Ron smiled.

**

* * *

**

Dead silence reigned in the infirmary.

Draco refused to lift his head long enough from his mother's lap to see his father. He had felt his mother stiffen during the revelation of his pregnancy, her hand stilling in his hair, but other than that the woman was completely calm and collected, not even her breathing giving out her agitation.

Harry was focused on the creases on the infirmary sheets, avoiding the eyes of his godfather and the rest of the people he had come to consider his family.

"Is this a joke?" Lucius hissed then. He had been silent as the second bombshell was dropped on his head, but now his legendary composure was wearing thinner by the second, damn Malfoy pride, etiquette and hundreds of ancestors rolling around in their graves. "My son cannot be pregnant."

"I ran the tests myself," Snape said venomously. He rarely made a mistake and certainly not when such a serious matter was in hand.

"Well, run them again!" Sirius demanded. "They are boys for Merlin's sake. Males cannot get pregnant!"

Lupin cleared his throat. He had seen Severus Snape glare Sirius and it was almost certain that those two old school rivals were bound to be at each other's throats unless stopped. And it was hardly the time for something as petty as a school rivalry. He sniffed the air discretely, almost immediately spotting the telltale hormones that usual indicated a pregnancy. Seeing the room look at him he spoke up. "I'm afraid he is correct. Both boys are pregnant."

Nobody asked him how he knew it. They all had other questions in mind.

"B-Both?" Narcissa gasped. "How?"

"The culprit used '_Maternus Exilery'_, which normally is used for infertile females," Snape spoke up. "Males are given '_Fraternus Exilery'_ when they are infertile. Now, both boys have no…infertility problem as males, but no eggs, like women. That was corrected by _'Maternus Exilery'_ and thus it was made possible for the two of them to conceive."

There was a quiet moment as the rest of the assembled group tried to process this bit of information.

"Also, Auror Kingsley has found leads. We expect to catch the two girls soon," Dumbledore said. "We have the cauldron and even few remnants of the potion to verify it is them."

"I wish to speak with my son. In private," Lucius demanded.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. There's an adjoining room you can go to."

"I have lessons to attend to," Snape muttered and Dumbledore let him go back to his duties.

Madame Pomfrey left as well to give privacy to the families.

Molly got closer to Harry and grasped his hand. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry shrugged and squeezed back. Molly Weasley was the closest thing to a mother he could get and he was very glad she was by his side. She sighed and pulled the boy into a comforting hug for a few minutes.

"He's still rather out of it," Dumbledore said. "He only just learnt of his pregnancy mere seconds prior to your arrival."

"Poor boy," Molly whispered.

Tonks came to stand next to Remus, her face solemn.

"If you catch those two, let me at them," Moody told Dumbledore.

"Get in line," Sirius said.

* * *

Draco stayed close to his mother, still not seeing his father as he climbed to an empty bed. He felt weakened for staying up all night and his stomach was strangely empty.

"You have nothing to say to this?" Lucius demanded as the boy remained silent for several long minutes.

"It was not Draco's fault," Narcissa spoke for the first time in defence of her son.

"It was that Potter boy who took advantage of him," Lucius insisted.

Narcissa shook her head at her husband. She cared for the man, even loved him, but sometimes he was dense when it came to his son. "Potter was in no better shape Lucius! You saw him! Whoever made that potion had it in mind to take advantage of him. Those people took advantage of your son as well! Look at him!"

Lucius sighed, knowing she was right, and sat down beside his wife. Both boys got the rotten end of this deal, but he was too upset to think rationally. He had just found out his son of all people expected a baby and to add more to his pain, another man was expecting his son's baby. It was simply too much to take in.

"Draco," he spoke.

The boy shied away.

"I'm sorry I yelled. It's just…I'm frustrated," he admitted. "We just learned about all this…"

"Two weeks," Draco's voice was hoarse. "It happened two weeks ago. How do you think I feel?"

Narcissa hugged her son to her and the boy trembled.

"Not to worry my boy. We'll take care of this," Lucius said.

Draco looked up alarmed at this. "Wha-?"

"It's a mistake, Draco. And you should not ruin your life. It's not even your fault."

"What are you saying Lucius?" Narcissa demanded.

"We are going to stop the pregnancy," Lucius replied as it was the most natural thing in the world. "Draco is too young to be a father and I won't even comment on him carrying the baby to term. Male pregnancies are too dangerous. And considering who the father is…"

"No!" Draco yelled. He pulled away from his mother and inched away from his father as well.

"Lucius Abraxas Christobal Malfoy you will not kill our grandson!" Narcissa bellowed.

"Narcissa-" Lucius tried to cut in and make her see reason. But his wife was ignoring him. She had turned to her son and he noticed how weary Draco was. The teen was pale, trembling and looked ready to cry, something he had not done since he was seven years old.

"I miscarried four times before we managed to have Draco. Four lost children because our ancestors are so inbred that we are practically infertile," Narcissa informed Draco in a calm and collected voice.

"Narcissa…" Lucius warned. She ignored him and raised her voice just a bit more.

"Draco, I used 'Maternus Exilery' to conceive you. I was lucky you were brought to term," Narcissa told him softly. "In fact, I knew I had a problem after my first miscarriage. I used the 'Maternus Exilery' after that and your father the 'Fraternus' and for all our next attempts. I was almost giving up on having a child and then you came. The medi-witches told me that I could not have any more children, but I was happy I could at least have you my son."

"Mother," Draco was speechless. He had never known about this. His mother was quite fond of children and babies, even Muggle ones, he knew that much. He also knew that she had five godchildren before he came. But he had never imagined that was the reason. He shuddered at the thought that he could have brothers and sisters, and then felt cold at the thought that he could have died as well. Inside he mourned for the lost children and he could only imagine his mother's pain.

"Draco is having the child," Narcissa said while finally turning to look at Lucius, challenging her husband to refuse her.

"He'll be in danger Cissy," Lucius said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, knowing a lost battle when he saw one. "Not just because of the pregnancy. What if the Dark Lord gets wind of this? It is Potter's child as well. The two of them are in danger."

"Four," Draco corrected. "Harry carries my baby."

Lucius sighed. "Fine, four! And aren't you at least a bit bothered that Potter is the other…father?"

"No," Draco whispered and looked at his bare feet. His mother realized what was going on the moment her son spoke. The stance of his voice gave it away as well, embarrassed and afraid. Lucius had to look at his wife and see her eyes widen to realize the truth as well.

"You… and Potter?" he asked in disbelief. Silently he wondered about all the years his son complained about the Potter boy and he could only wonder at the sudden change of heart his stubborn son had and when the hell had it occurred and he failed to notice.

"I love him," Draco admitted and looked him straight in the eye. "For the past two years, father. That's why it did not really bother me to spend the night with him." He swallowed before continuing. "And… he told me that he loves me as well."

"From one night?" Lucius held obvious disbelief. "It was probably the potion speaking…"

"The morning after, father," Draco said. "After the potion had worn off. We…talked."

"That's the new euphemism for snogging?" his mother teased.

Draco gasped. "Mother!"

"Oh, shush, I'm a married woman and your mother. So, Potter loves you, you say. Or rather he says. How about the babies?"

"We had no chance to speak about the babies," Draco muttered. "You guys came."

"What if he doesn't want to carry it to term?" Lucius said. "Or acknowledge yours?"

Draco paled. "N-No. He wouldn't. He can't." He turned to his mother. "He…no…"

"Of course not," Narcissa said, hugging him, and at the same time glaring her husband over her son's head. "He won't. Shush now. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

"Are you…keeping it?" Moody asked.

Harry started when Moody spoke up and then grew angry at the question the second the meaning of it sank through his confused brain. "Of course! What kind of question is that!" he shouted indignantly. He would never harm anyone -Voldemort and his Death Eaters not counting- much less a child. And more importantly his child.

"Harry, please calm down," Lupin said calmly in an attempt to cover Moody's callousness.

Molly leaned over the boy she loved and cared for like she did for her own sons and tried to sooth him. "It's natural to ask," Molly said as she stroked his hair. "You're too young. But no one is going to decide for you, right Sirius?"

"A great godson," Sirius said dreamily. "I'm going to spoil him rotten."

Harry managed a small smile. "Well, looks like Sirius made up his mind." Inwardly he was glad his godfather was supportive of him. He would not mind as much if the rest of them were against it, it would hurt, but he would make it. Sirius was like a parent to him and he really wanted him on his side.

"It may be a girl," Tonks argued with Sirius.

"Makes no difference," Sirius said with a shrug.

Harry smiled again. It was surreal hearing them talk about his baby.

"And what about Malfoy? Is he going to keep his?" Moody asked, effectively destroying the mood.

Harry's smile faltered.

Molly took notice and she glared the old wizard. "Stop this Mad-Eye," she hissed. "Don't upset him!" The threat was barely masked in her voice.

"I'm just stating the truth," Moody told her.

"No," Harry said. "He said…" His voice cracked. "He said he loved me."

Tonks and Molly smiled faintly at that revelation, while Arthur, Remus and Sirius were doubtful. Dumbledore stood silently to the far side, taking everything in. His eyes held a mirthful spark, though, and a smile was displayed on his lips as he listened to Harry speak about Malfoy. It was something he had never seen coming, but also something he could gladly welcome.

"Malfoys don't love," Moody stated. "They only care about money and power."

Sirius glared at the Auror and opened his mouth to deny his words, but he doubted his ability to lie and soon closed it again. He was a pure-blooded wizard coming from an old line. He had grown with the Malfoys, Narcissa was his cousin after all, and he knew how pure blooded families acted. There was no room for emotion. Everything revolved around politics and tactical moves, especially when the Malfoys were concerned. He was afraid that his godson was in for a lot of heartbreak and that was something he could not tolerate.

"No," Harry gasped and Sirius clutched his shoulder tightly, offering little comfort to the distressed boy.

"Enough Mad-Eye!" Tonks yelled. "You are upsetting him!"

The Auror grumbled and muttered an apology for Harry's benefit although it was certain he did not mean it.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke up. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini are waiting outside. Are you ready to see them?"

Harry jumped. He had forgotten the Headmaster was there. "Not now," he replied and Dumbledore motioned to Moody to take care of them. Mad-Eye remembered the devices the twins cooked up and grumbled as he limped over there. With a yell and a few threats he told the teens off. Then he destroyed the pair of extendable ears he caught them using.

The door to the adjoining room opened and the Malfoys walked in. Draco took one look at Harry and swallowed. He was nervous about what his father had told him, despite his mother's reassurances. He wanted to ask, but no voice came out.

Harry glanced back at him and when the gazes locked he pulled away at the same time with the blond Slytherin, Moody's words echoing painfully in his ears. He felt all his courage leave him and kept his mouth shut.

Tonks rolled her eyes at their behaviour. "Really, this is just unbelievable!" She took out her wand and cleared her throat. "Now, boys, are you keeping the babies? Speak up or I'll hex you."

Narcissa smiled at her niece's behaviour. It was not proper, but it seemed to work with the two stubborn boys.

Draco swallowed again and nodded. He knew who she was and doubted that his cousin would joke, particularly when he was in the middle. His relationship with her was nonexistent while she seemed to get along with Harry; she was after all with the people that had showed up as his family. He was particularly concerned that Moody was among them, remembering the incident from his fourth year with the impostor. He was so worried that he missed Harry beaming at him for his response.

"Of course," Harry said loudly for the distracted blond to hear.

Draco blinked and turned his eyes back to the Gryffindor only to find a pair of beautifully emerald eyes locked with his silvery grey ones. "Do you honestly mean that?"

"Yes, Draco," Harry nodded. "I do."

The moment he said so, he found the blond in his lap hugging him.

"That's much better," Tonks said with a smile, her eyes turning an even more vivid pink colour to match her mood.

Behind her, Narcissa, Dumbledore and Molly nodded in agreement with the female Auror. The rest male adults were trying hard not to scowl, yet it was hard for them to just look away. Sirius hated any connection to the Malfoy line, but he loved his Godson and he would swallow it, for Harry's sake. And maybe the young Malfoy would not be so bad after all.

Lucius Malfoy knew the moment he saw his son hug Harry Potter that his days as a Death Eater were numbered now. His family was more important to him than the Dark Lord. What he focused on right now was that his only son seemed genuinely happy, even if it were because of the Potter boy. 'At least James Potter came from a noble pure-blooded line,' he thought comfortingly.

As for Arthur Weasley, he was still trying to digest it and refrained from any comments against the Malfoys. He inwardly was glad that the younger generation seemed to look past grudges and blood purity.

Dumbledore was smiling at the scene of the two former enemies together, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Then reality caught up with him and he sighed. He would need to set up protection for both boys now and their children. With a look at Lucius he realized that the blond was thinking the same as well.

"Should we leave them alone?" Molly asked in a low voice as not to break the moment the young couple seemed to share.

"Actually, I believe Poppy wanted to talk to them about their pregnancies," Dumbledore said. "I should call her back in."

"Then I'm not needed here," Moody said. "I'll go help Kingsley with his research. I'll keep you posted Albus. Congratulations Potter, and good luck. I guess you too, Malfoy."

Draco blinked at the wish from his former DADA professor.

"I should go as well," Tonks pouted.

Harry frowned. "So soon?"

"I have to get to work some time. I'll visit though," she promised. She stepped forward and ruffled Harry's hair, and Draco's as well, much to the blonde's annoyance, though he did smile at her.

"Bye cousin Nymphadora," the Slytherin stressed the name with a smirk.

Tonks scowled, although her eyes were mirthful. "Say that again and I'll spank you, brat."

"Bye Tonks," Harry said and she waived at him and followed Moody out. Harry turned and found Lucius Malfoy staring him.

"I don't like you," the blond said. "But my son does, and; unfortunately, my wife as well."

Harry nodded. He did not like Lucius Malfoy either, but it seemed that the older wizard was making an effort.

'He has not used an Unforgivable on me yet,' Harry thought wryly. He nodded at Draco's father curtly and he nodded back.

"Dumbledore," Lucius said. "A word if you please. In private."

"My office," the Headmaster readily replied and they walked away, robes flowing as they exited in a hurry.

"Hello Cissy," Sirius greeted his cousin. The name sounded foreign, coming from his mouth, at least to Harry's opinion. The blonde woman seemed pleasantly startled and Harry had to remind himself they were related.

"Sirius," Narcissa greeted.

"You look well cousin," Sirius said.

"You are cousins?" Draco wondered.

"First degree," Harry supplied helpfully.

Draco gaped. How did Harry know this and he did not? Then again he knew little about his mother's side of the family. He turned to his mother silently giving her a message that stated he wanted answers and fast.

"Seems that I must leave the family," Remus said with a sigh as he stood.

"Moony you are family," Harry argued.

The werewolf gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you Harry. However, it has been a long and exciting day for you. You'll need to rest and I believe a talk with your…boyfriend is long overdue."

"Nicely put," Narcissa nodded.

"I should go see Ron," Molly said as she stood. "I won't tell them anything, Harry, not until you're ready."

Harry smiled, grateful for her support.

"Coming Arthur?" Molly asked her husband. "Goodbye Narcissa, Draco."

The Malfoys were rather surprised at her civil manners and nodded at her. Remus followed them out and Pomfrey entered.

"Boys, ready for a lesson?" she asked them.

Narcissa cradled her son's hand and Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. The two teens seemed much better, for about five more minutes. As soon as Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth they wished the floor would swallow them.

* * *

Ron paced the corridor close to the infirmary while Blaise and Hermione stood by and glared at him.

"Just stay still!" Hermione reprimanded him.

"I can't! What could be possibly taking so long?" Ron muttered as he continued pacing.

"I wish I were a fly on the walls of the room," Blaise muttered. "Malfoys, Black and Weasley's in the same room. And Potter, I must not forget Potter."

Hermione shuddered at the picture and Blaise laughed at her. It was not a funny picture, at least to her and she feared for her best friend. So the Gryffindor glared at him and Blaise shrugged.

"Ronald!" Molly's voice reached them.

"Mum, dad," Ron said with a grimace.

"How is Harry?" Hermione asked urgently.

"He and Draco are fine," Molly said, adding Draco's name in favour of the Slytherin boy that seemed equally anxious with Hermione.

"Then why are they still inside? Do they have the flu or something?" Hermione wondered.

Molly faltered and Arthur spoke on her behalf. "Something like that," he told them. "Stop worrying. They'll rest a bit and Poppy will release them."

Hermione nodded.

"Now go to your classes. The boys will need your notes to study," Arthur suggested.

The two boys and the girl gave up and returned to their classes.

"Urges?" Harry asked.

He had spent an hour or so listening to the medi-witch telling them the changes that would occur to their bodies, the different stages of moods they would be prone to and then the discussion was turned to a rather embarrassing direction.

Narcissa was smiling at her son in a way that made him worry.

"Food cravings," Pomfrey explained. "Emotional unbalances due to the hormones…"

"You already have those," Narcissa told her son and Draco flushed.

"…and of course the sexual tension," Pomfrey said.

The boys squeaked and the adults snickered.

"It's natural," Narcissa agreed with the medi-witch. "I remember when I was in my fourth month with you, that Lucius had trouble keeping up with my moods. There was one time that…"

"Mother, I do not need to hear that," Draco interrupted with a groan. "Especially not from you." At the bed next to him, Harry was equally embarrassed.

"You should," Sirius argued with Draco. "My mother was a right bitch but during her pregnancy with Regulus she was downright impossible. You might be prone to the same moods; it is in your genes after all."

"Ugh! I did not want to hear about your mother, much more her sex life!" Harry cried.

Sirius gave him a mischievous grin and Harry swatted his arm hard.

"I suggest you get used to eating boys." Madame Pomfrey cut in. "And if either of you craves something weird, just ask the house elves, same goes for when you feel horny-and yes mister Malfoy, I said 'horny', get used to it. Do not fight natural urges. If you need to yell or cry, do so. I'm going to give you a list with instructions and the house elves will prepare your meals," Madame Pomfrey finished. "At the slightest sign of nausea, low blood pressure or such, come and see me or Professor Snape. He can give you potions to help your situation."

"Is that all?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Also, you can't partake in any strenuous activities at all. It's easier for females, but male pregnancies are much more precarious," the medi-witch said. "That means no Quidditch till you deliver."

Both boys protested!

"I mean it. It's your babies or Quidditch," Madame Pomfrey said.

Both boys nodded.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Well, Care of Magical Creatures is out as well," Pomfrey said. "I think it's dangerous for you. Also, you need to come and see me every week. Also, if you need to speak to me about anything at all, come to see me. Do interact with your families, you will need them. I'll ask the Headmaster to allow you to use the fireplaces to contact your parents."

Narcissa seemed grateful at that last bit. Draco nodded slightly.

Harry also nodded, filing the information. He knew it was impossible to argue; it was the best for their babies. Plus, he rather liked the idea of talking to Sirius regularly.

"You can go to your classes," Pomfrey decided. "But not before you eat breakfast. In fact, don't think about skipping meals, especially you Mr. Potter. Miss Granger has come to see me too many times already. If you feel depressed, do see me."

Harry avoided looking at his godfather and his lover, knowing that both of them were going to ask him why he had not said anything to either of them.

"I'm not so depressed any more. Not since Sirius got back," Harry admitted softly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, clearly not convinced.

**

* * *

**

Slytherin Dormitory:

Getting back to his dorm was the hardest thing Draco had to do. He parted with Harry outside the infirmary and allowed his mother to escort him to the dungeons. Narcissa Malfoy would have settled for nothing less. Once they reached his quarters she told him to go lie down. Draco tried to protest but she threatened to inform him about her pregnancy quirks and the boy promptly shut up.

"Now, you need to rest. You did not sleep well the night before and in your condition that is a bad thing," she informed him.

"Fine," Draco muttered grudgingly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, recognizing her son's mood for what it was; the beginning of a tantrum.

"Draco, you are going to be father, you must grow up and be more responsible."

The teen glared at her.

"Would it be better if Po-Harry were with you?" Narcissa asked the stubborn teen.

The blond perked up immediately.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lucius said from the door.

"Father…"

"I informed Dumbledore that our family needs protection and he agreed. You, Draco are going to move in rooms at a location far from Slytherin territory and Mr. Potter will join you soon enough," Lucius said.

"How soon?" Draco demanded eagerly. He could not wait to be alone with Harry. All the missed kissing they had to make up for, the nights apart, the mornings they had not woken up together. Yes, he was so excited he could hardly wait.

"Persistent isn't he?" Narcissa told her husband as she leaned against him.

"A soon as the school is informed and put under an oath of secrecy," Lucius replied in response to his son's question. "For once that old fool offered a good solution."

"Well?" Draco demanded.

"A month or two," Lucius determined. "But surely before either pregnancy shows its course."

Narcissa laughed at Draco's pout. "Honey, sex is out of the question for the first weeks anyway."

"Cissy!"

"Mum!"

The two, almost identical blonds exclaimed in indignation.

"Like you weren't thinking that," she teased him.

"Please, Narcissa," Lucius said. "I may have opened up to the idea of my son being gay and pregnant by Potter, but I am not, nor will I ever be, that much open to the idea of Potter sleeping with my son. Or vice versa."

"Well, I'm not about to discuss my sex life with my parents any more than I already have," Draco informed them.

"Just rest," Narcissa told him.

* * *

**Gryffindor Dormitory:**

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as the green eyed boy collapsed on his bed. Sirius looked up and sure enough the bushy haired girl stood at the opening of the dorm, Ron Weasley peering at his best friend in worry over her shoulder.

"Hi, guys," Harry muttered tiredly.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"He's doing better," Sirius answered for Harry. "Poppy gave him a medicine for it, but he may have the same symptoms for a while."

The other two Gryffindor's entered the room and gazed at Harry worriedly.

"I'm better guys, honestly," Harry told them.

They were reluctant to nod.

"Oh, I brought the notes from Charms," Hermione told him.

"You should have been there Harry," Ron told his friend. "Neville did his thing again, nearly blew up Theodore Nott, from Slytherin." And he proceeded to tell Harry what happened in detail.

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks later:**

* * *

Another two weeks went by and Draco and Harry's lives went back into a routine, or almost. There was a lot of protesting from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike when it was known that their two best players and Seekers were banned from flying for the rest of the year. Both boys had been bombarded with questions from just about everyone and from every House until they finally snapped. Harry, in an impressive display of wandless magic, had blown up every glass in the Great Hall, before yelling to his former team-mates to stop pestering him. After that no one approached the Golden Boy with questions and even left Draco Malfoy alone in fear that something similar would happen. Hermione and Ron had profusely apologized to Harry for being so nosey and things calmed towards the end of the second week.

On the pregnancy front, both teens had to see Madame Pomfrey fairly regularly. She checked them and the babies regularly and gave them special potions to boost the vitamins and iron in their blood. They tasted rather nasty though and Draco often complained to Harry about it.

"I can't taste anything!" the blond complained dramatically. "That woman is out to get my taste buds!"

"You're overreacting," Harry admonished. "I've drunk worse things."

Draco snorted. "Name one."

"Easy. The Polyjuice Potion," Harry replied.

"What? When?" the Slytherin had been rather shocked and Harry had had to explain what had taken place during their second year.

"Hair from Crabbe and Goyle?" the Malfoy heir had made a face. "And Granger grew a tail? Merlin, you do lead an exciting life. Though that stealing from Snape bit…" Draco shook his head. "You must be suicidal."

That earned him a playful smack on the head and then Draco had complained his taste buds had yet to return and Harry had to kiss him to make sure. Harry had laughed at his boyfriend and complied.

To Draco's annoyance, Pomfrey's meetings were not the worst thing that could happen to him. His mother had started sending him packages daily, and to his shock, Narcissa Malfoy had sent the same packages to Harry as well. The first time Harry received them he gasped loudly and he barely had time to hide the note from Ron and Hermione. The packages were helpful, though. Some of them contained various sweets and treats, books on pregnancy and a few on how to behave when your partner was moody; the teens could definitely use those. Draco had a different selection and they would often trade in the dead of the night or early in the morning. Narcissa, though, was also a bit evil and had snuck a book entitled: _'How to please your Male friend-100 ways to shock him'_, at which both boys had turned scarlet and Draco had sent a Howler back to his parents, and after which Lucius stopped his wife from repeating this. Although, a week later a book similar in context arrived with the mail for Harry by Tonks and Sirius, making the boys go berserk before finally opening the book and studying the suggestions.

"This is getting tiresome," Draco complained one night. He and Harry had met at the Quidditch pitch around midnight. They had been unable to speak to each other for the past three days and their sexual frustration had mounted. They were currently sitting on a blanket they had spread on the soft grass, holding each other tightly.

"I know," Harry replied sombrely as he hugged the boy closer and nuzzled his neck, one hand rubbing his partner's stomach.

Draco sighed and leaned back. "I hate seeing you with Granger and Weasley all day long. You are mine, not theirs."

Harry chuckled at how possessive the Malfoy Heir sounded.

"Just a while longer. You remember what Dumbledore said," Harry tried to sooth the boy.

Draco did not budge in his tirade of complaints so Harry did the one thing that could work in his favour. He kissed the blond.

"Mmph," was all Draco managed as the other boy claimed his mouth. Soon they were clinging to each other, groping and rubbing against each other. Harry pushed the blond down on the blanket and Draco spread his legs so that Harry could lean over him.

Harry pulled back to breathe but Draco reached out for him. He kissed the brunet's neck, smiling as he felt the other boy shudder.

Harry was pleased to find out that Draco was aroused by their activities and he wasn't the only one affected.

"How many weeks till we can have sex?" Draco asked. "I really want to put those damned books to good use."

"One more, but I can help you with your problem now," Harry offered, his hand reaching for the fly of Draco's pants.

"Merlin, please yes."

Harry eagerly pulled down the fly. He reached inside the blonde's boxers and found his hard cock.

Draco yelped.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Your hands are cold," Draco muttered. "I hate winter."

Harry smirked and pecked him on the cheek. Draco gave him a small smile that soon was replaced by a look of utter pleasure due to Harry's ministrations. His hand moved swiftly along his length, the other hand gently fondling his balls. Draco sucked in a breath when he felt a familiar pressure in his loins.

"Harry…" he warned.

His lover released him at once, making Draco whimper at the loss of contact, he blindly reached out for the boy, but Harry had other plans. Draco gasped when he saw the Gryffindor lowering his head over his cock. Harry sucked him twice before Draco's hips bucked and he thrust into Harry's waiting mouth, yelling his lover's name as he came. Harry followed him soon after. He had been rather hard in his pants and seeing the look on Draco's face he had been unable to help himself.

Harry smirked at the satiated look on Draco's face. "Better now?" he asked.

"Mm," the blond sighed and tugged him so that he could cuddle with the other boy.

After a while, the green eyed teen spoke up. "Dray, we need to get inside," Harry whispered to his lover's ear. "I don't want you to catch a cold or anything."

"One more minute," Draco protested.

"No, come on," Harry told him firmly, helping him up.

Draco yawned pointedly.

"We shouldn't stay up like this," Harry muttered. "You're only getting more tired. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I'll sleep extra during the weekend," Draco promised.

Harry relented and they parted with a kiss at the entrance before going back to their separate dorms.

**

* * *

**

During the afternoon a few days later, Harry found himself in the library with Ron and Hermione. She was pestering them about not having completed an essay on Charms earlier.

"Since I'm the Captain now I have a lot to do," Ron groused with a glare at Harry's direction, having not forgiven his best friend for not playing and leading the team to victory. "Practice afternoons need planning and I have to be a better keeper, not to mention formulating strategies for upcoming games. It's not easy. And we are playing against Hufflepuff in five days. We can't lose against them!"

"Fine," Hermione muttered and turned to her other target.

Harry gulped and wished he could duck for cover.

"Where were you last night, Harry?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ron was articulate as ever.

"I was speaking with Lavender, just on top of the stairs when the portrait opened and closed. And it was close to midnight. I am certain it was you, under the Invisibility Cloak," the girl told Harry.

"Where did you go last night, mate?" Ron asked as well.

Harry looked at their questioning faces and he just knew that there was no way out of this mess and for that he wanted to bang his head on the table hard and repeatedly. He opened his eyes and promptly closed it again. He could not lie to them. For one Hermione would see through his deception. Then, he already felt guilty for keeping his relationship with Draco a secret. And he had been bursting with joy and pride about the babies. Then a thought hit him.

"Can you give me a few more hours?" he asked them abruptly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"This is not about me alone," Harry replied carefully.

His bushy haired friend seemed to fill the spaces quite fast. "Harry, are you seeing someone?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I have for some time now," he admitted.

Ron gasped, but before he could open his mouth to ask something that was bound to make Harry ticked off Hermione spoke up. She tried to keep her voice calm and considerate even though she was very curious and wanted to bounce from it. "Um, is it serious, Harry?" she asked. According to her friend's answer she would make her reaction. It seemed to mean much to Harry if he was so nervous and secretive all the time, though, she realized wryly, it could also mean that Harry wanted to protect his boyfriend, lover or whatever, from everyone; something wise considering that a powerful dark wizard was after Harry and threatening everyone the boy held dear. Ron seemed to understand her this time as he did not ask anything more.

"Do we know the bloke?" was all Ron asked.

Harry seemed to hesitate a bit before nodding.

"Is he treating you alright?" Hermione demanded.

"Yeah, he's great," Harry admitted with a blush on his cheeks. Hermione gave him a supportive pat on the back.

"Then we can wait a bit more to know," Hermione told him. "Now, about this essay…"

**

* * *

**

**Next Day, Slytherin Dormitory:**

* * *

Draco made a mad dash for the bathroom the moment he woke up and soon Blaise could hear his friend emptying his stomach in the toilet. With a frown he followed after the blond and caught up with him just as he exited the cubicle to wash and brush his teeth. Blaise frowned when the sick boy started muttering and cursing.

"…I just had to get the rotten end of the deal, didn't I? Bloody Gryffindor…" Draco kept muttering about the injustice of it all before turning a bit green and dashing back to the toilet.

Blaise cringed before speaking up. "Are you okay, Draco?"

There was a grunt and a curse before the blond came back out paler than ever and glared death at Blaise. "Does it look like I'm okay?" he half growled.

"Um, right," Blaise was at a loss for words. He could not and would not even think to comfort the boy and talking did not help him any if Draco decided to hex him. "Should I call for Professor Snape?"

Draco seemed to consider this and nodded. Blaise hurried to find the potions master. Soon he returned with the Head of the Slytherin House in tow and both of them saw a miserable Draco glaring at the floor.

"What seems to be the problem?" Snape asked the blond.

"He has been sick again," Blaise replied.

Snape took one look at the pregnant boy and smirked. Draco gave him an evil look which did not deter the other man one bit.

"It's not funny damn it!" Draco yelled.

"I beg to defer," Snape muttered, his eyes mirthful.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that something was left unsaid because he was present. He wanted to ask what was going on but he held his tongue. Now was hardly the time and not just because Snape was present.

"Can't you give me something?" Draco whined.

"Not possible," Snape stressed.

"Why? I'm dying here!"

Snape sighed. The boy was too dramatic and it was early even for Snape. "You know the reason it is forbidden and if you just think about it you'll remember it is also useless."

Draco groaned as he indeed remembered. He was pregnant and most stomach calming potions were forbidden because they could harm the foetus. So, morning sickness was not treated at all.

'What's the point of being a wizard if I can't stop being sick?' the blond Slytherin inwardly groaned at the injustice of it.

"We should get ready," Blaise commented. "We have Transfigurations today and I don't want to miss breakfast." That broke the silence that had fallen after Snape's comment.

Draco nodded and went to have a shower, hoping it would make him feel better.

**

* * *

**

Transfiguration:

Harry chose to sit towards the back of the class, his two friends flanking his sides. The Slytherin's had yet to arrive, much to Harry's discomfort. He had seen how pale Draco was during breakfast and the looks Snape kept giving him. He had realized that something had happened and Draco's glare confirmed it. He could not wait to speak with the blond.

"Something wrong, mate?" Ron leaned close to Harry worriedly when he saw how nervous the boy was.

"Huh? No, I'm fine," Harry muttered distractedly.

A squeal of laughter announced the arrival of the Slytherin's and a few tardy Gryffindor's. Harry glared at Pansy Parkinson, who was tugging Draco's hand for attention. The blond was inching away from her and tried to escape. Blaise followed them and finally cut between them. Harry saw Draco notice him and he was giddy with anticipation when his lover headed towards him. Hermione and Ron seemed ready to jump and defend Harry, but their nemesis just took the seat in front of Harry with a sigh.

"Malfoy!" Ron hissed. "Why are you sitting here?"

The Slytherin turned back with a sneer. "I don't account for my actions, Weasel, much more to you."

"Why you slimy…"

"Slimy? I think not!" Draco was indignant. "Sly most certainly."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at those two. He knew Draco was holding back on more colourful comments. The blond was smirking at him and Harry finally did roll his eyes.

"Cut it out!" Harry told them.

"He started it!" Ron yelled.

"Actually Ron, you did," Harry defended his lover.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but kept her reply to herself. Ron gaped at Harry and Draco was blinking in surprise. Soon Blaise and Millicent flanked Draco's sides and McGonagall called for the class's attention.

Draco gave a tentative smile to Harry and turned to pay attention.

"Good morning class."

A chorus of greetings met her ears.

"Today I am going to teach you the first principle of turning into an animagus," she told them and excited chatter exploded. Harry noticed Hermione shift in her seat. She had been pestering Remus and Sirius for information for some time now.

"First, you are going to learn the form you could possibly attain. Mind you, not all wizards are capable of becoming Animagi," the Transfigurations Professor said, immediately flummoxing the class.

Since the class was advanced, the majority of students were potential Animagi. When Professor McGonagall stopped in front of Ron she cast a spell that made Ron turn into his potential animagus form, a brown furry Colley dog, before becoming Ron Weasley again.

"Wicked!" the red head exclaimed.

Harry smiled and saw Blaise Zabini get turned into a crow, Pansy Parkinson into a rat, at which he raised an eyebrow and tried not to snigger, Seamus into a sparrow and Hermione into a white furred Persian cat. McGonagall smiled at the girl approvingly. As she turned to walk back to her desk, Blaise and Ron spluttered a 'Professor', but it was Hermione who spoke up.

"What about Harry? You didn't test him?" she asked.

"Neither Draco," Pansy added.

The professor stared at the two teens with real regret, but she simply did not offer anything. Harry was also startled at the revelation he would not be able to perform in the class and from a look he sneaked at Draco, he saw that the blond felt the same.

"We won't be able to perform the spell," Harry spoke up.

"Why?" Blaise demanded, the question posed on his friend.

"Health issues," Draco blurted.

"Please talk about it after class," McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please join the rest of the students and try turning the teapots into cutlery."

The teens stood and as they passed her she whispered a 'sorry'.

**

* * *

**

Defense Against the Dark Arts

After the lesson ended, Harry and Draco practically fled from the classroom to avoid their friends and maybe have a quick snogging session on their way to their joint DADA class. They reached the corridor of the classroom and Draco pushed them inside and fell into Harry's arms with a sigh.

"Merlin, I've missed you so much," the blond muttered.

Harry smiled at the revelation.

"Me too Dray. Will you tell me now what happened this morning? You did not look well."

Draco pulled back and swatted his arm.

"Ow! Dray! That hurt!" Harry complained while he rubbed the sore spot.

"It's your fault!" Draco accused.

"How? I don't even know what's wrong!"

"Well, you did knock me up!"

"In case it escapes you dear, you knocked me up as well, so we are probably even on that point."

Draco could not help the smile that appeared on his face, only to be replaced by a light, playful scowl.

"But you don't have morning sickness," the blond accused.

"Keep it down you two!" Snape hissed as he shut the door behind him.

The pair were rather startled.

"Snape!" they both exclaimed together.

"Kind of you to notice," their professor drawled. "Do I need to remind you to keep your hormones under check and this whole…event a secret?"

Both pregnant teens glared him and offered a muttered 'no'.

"Good, now what is the problem Draco, Potter not putting out?"

"That too," Draco grumbled, ignoring Harry's blush. "McGonagall started teaching on Animagi today and would not do the spell on us to find what form we could get."

"Naturally," Snape replied. "It is dangerous for the foetus. Most spells you would be learning this year probably are." He seemed rather perturbed by that little fact.

"Most?" Draco exclaimed in alarm. If they were to hold back then their classes would be worthless and they both needed the knowledge for the upcoming NEWTs.

"Yes. The staff members are informed of the predicament you two are in, though, and they will excuse you when need arises. You may have extra classes after you deliver the babies."

"This year sucks royally," Harry muttered and Draco nodded petulantly, still buried in the embrace of the Gryffindor.

Snape refrained from commenting. He found himself doing that a lot lately where Potter was concerned. He had even stopped the barbs during his classes even though he really wanted to throw one at Potter, but it would unavoidably include Draco and that would hurt his godson. He belatedly agreed, though grudgingly, that it was neither boy's fault to begin with.

"We have a lead about those who slipped you the damn potion," he told the boys.

The pair gave him a startled look. It seemed that they had both forgotten who exactly was responsible for the mess of Valentine's Day.

"We believe one of them is a Hogwarts student while the other an adult with inclination to potion making. Moody has narrowed the list down to twenty people and your father Draco is trying to get permission to use Veritaserum on the students."

Snape's voice revealed his eagerness to find the ones at fault and Harry remembered how Snape had threatened to give him Veritaserum. But his thoughts did not stop there. even though he was happy being with Draco, he felt anger that someone had tried to take advantage of him and for once Harry did not care whether or not Lucius Malfoy used legitimate means to achieve his goal. He just hugged Draco to him, craving for the contact until Snape told them to part as students would start arriving any second now.

* * *

**Gryffindor Table:**

Dinner was an ugly affair for Harry. He did not really feel hungry after such a tiring day. His friends kept pestering him to answer what was going wrong, but so far he still held, and so did Draco, if Zabini's glares were any indication. He caught sight of Madame Pomfrey glaring him and quickly took a few bites of food. Hermione noticed his reaction and frowned. She leaned closer to her friend and whispered directly to his ear.

"What is going on Harry?"

Harry pulled back a bit to whisper a reply to her. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Hermione glared him even as he smirked at her. "Not funny," she complained.

"I beg to differ," Harry muttered.

"I will figure it out," Hermione warned.

A strange thought crossed Harry's mind. He looked straight to his bushy haired friend and made up his mind. The look he gave the girl made her a bit edgy. The last time he had that look he was facing Death Eaters.

"How about a challenge?" Harry suggested. "You have two more weeks to figure out what's going on with me just by observing, not sneaking around or harassing Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione seemed to like the challenge. She always relied on her ability to observe, it gave her a wider picture than just asking around. The challenge was not bad, not bad at all. She extended her hand and Harry grasped it firmly as they shook.

"Deal," the girl told him.

Harry just smirked.

Later that day Harry skipped to the infirmary for his scheduled check up. The school medi-witch was adamant on that as pregnant males were more likely to have a miscarriage than females. He was afraid of that possibility and tried not to ponder on it too much.

He pushed the door open and searched for the witch. She was hovering over a bed, fussing over a third year Ravenclaw who had had an accident at Quidditch practice.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she told Harry. "You can wait in my office."

"Can I use your fireplace to fire call my godfather?"

"Go ahead."

Harry entered the office and went for the fireplace. He got to his knees and threw a handful of Floo powder in the flames. Soon the familiar faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were looking at him.

"Hi Harry," Sirius and Remus said as one.

"Hey," the teen greeted back.

"Is that Poppy's office?" Remus commented.

"Um, yes," Harry told him. "I'm here for my weekly check up. She was a bit busy and I have not talked to you guys for a while so here I am."

The adults nodded.

"How are thing with M-Draco?" Sirius asked.

"Um, great actually," Harry mumbled with a blush.

The two men snickered. "Sneaking out after hours?" Remus said with a teasing smile.

Harry blushed.

"I miss Hogwarts," the werewolf sighed. "Snogging in corridors, classrooms, the greenhouses…"

"You have Tonks now," Sirius turned to his friend. "You could easily just sneak in the castle and improvise."

Harry smiled at his older friend's obvious embarrassment.

Remus coughed lightly and he cleared his throat. "Right," he muttered. "So, Harry, how's school going?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine, except that me and Draco cannot actively participate in Animagus training or perform certain spells at DADA and Charms as it could harm the babies."

Both of his late father's friends knew how the boy loved magic and how devastated he probably felt.

"Not to worry, Harry," Sirius said with a mischievous smile. "We could help you."

"Wha-?"

"After the baby is born," Remus agreed. "Sirius is amazing in transfiguration and as an illegal animagus he can help you."

"And Draco?" Harry inquired.

"Him too," Sirius said and Harry beamed at him.

They talked for another half hour before Madame Pomfrey came in, ready for the check up.

Far away from the school, Lucius Malfoy sat across his wife in the study, both of them discussing about their son when Lucius cried out, grasping his left arm. His wife was at his side, a concerned look on her face. She dared not touch him.

"The Dark Lord," Lucius told Narcissa and she paled.

**

* * *

**

**end of chapter **


	3. The secret is out

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

**

* * *

**

**Part Three:**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced in the confines of his office, waiting for Severus Snape to return to the grounds and away from the Death Eater meeting he had been summoned to. The old wizard considered briefly another former student, Lucius Malfoy, who had been summoned as well, and grew more worried. The wealthy man had entered Voldemort's side to protect his family and then because of his dislike for Muggleborns, but he was now in a tight spot. His own son was pregnant by the boy that had opposed his Lord on more than one occasion, the boy that the Malfoy Heir had impregnated.

"I'm too old for this," the Headmaster told Fawkes. The phoenix let a soothing trill reach the wizard.

There was a knock on the door and Minerva McGonagall entered the office. "You wished to see me Albus?"

The headmaster gave her a confused look before remembering he had indeed called for her earlier.

"What's on your mind?" McGonagall asked. "You never forget meetings."

"Severus was summoned in front of Voldemort and consequently Lucius Malfoy," Albus told her.

McGonagall grimaced at the implications.

"Severus has a strong shield around his mind, but I worry about Lucius. He's in a tight spot already…" he trailed off worriedly.

"The boys are fine. They are protected inside these walls," McGonagall reminded him.

"Yes. Poppy gives me a heads up on their pregnancies. Once they enter their third month they will have to see a Healer. I believe Narcissa is discreetly searching for the most qualified in the field." Dumbledore sighted. "You wanted to talk to me about something though."

"Yes," McGonagall replied. "The boys cannot perform half of the spells. I had to not include them in animagus training and it caused quite a stir among the students. Miss Granger is certainly on edge. The rest of the staff will have to gradually excuse them as spells are practiced. Charms Lessons are hardly a safe place where not only Longbottom but half the students are bound to make things blow up. Not to mention Potions. Severus will find a way to keep them away from dangerous potions, but he has a schedule to abide with. Because the boys are carrying a great deal of ingredients can cause complications."

Dumbledore nodded, agreeing with the professor immediately. "I had a mind to discuss this soon enough. We will discuss this when Severus returns. The boys must be present, their parents and guardians as well. I won't take them out of classes, but we could arrange something safer for the babies."

McGonagall nodded in satisfaction over this.

Dumbledore smiled and offered her a metallic box with the lid open, the contents of the box giving off a familiar aroma. "Lemon drop?" **

* * *

**

Slytherin Dormitory:

Draco Malfoy was awakened from his nap by a loud crash. Draco gasped when his mother stumbled through the fireplace in his rooms, looking worried and pale.

"Mother?" he demanded turning pale. He tried to get out from under the heavy covers, but he was tangled in them. His frustration grew until his mother approached his side and gathered him in a comforting hug. The last time it had happened he had been greeted with a sight of his father unable to even stand on his feet after a meeting with the Dark Lord. That piece clicked in his mind and Draco gasped.

"F-Father?" Draco stuttered.

"Oh, shush. He's fine," Narcissa told him quickly. "I'm just overreacting."

Draco barely contained his urge to snort at that comment. Malfoys were notorious for holding back emotions that showed weakness of character, mind and heart, a lesson that had been drilled into him from an early age. And Narcissa Black-Malfoy was hardly a woman prone to irrational behaviour so the teen knew without a doubt that his mother was worried and not just for his father. She had been truly excited about his pregnancy and Harry's and it showed by every little gesture she made.

"But will he be alright?" Draco worried about his father, knowing that both of them would rest only when the head of the family returned to them.

"Severus is with him," Narcissa allowed as means to comfort the teen. "They always take care of each other."

Draco nodded and blinked tiredly.

"I upset your nap," his mother told him as she eased him back on the soft pillows. "Try to sleep and I'll wake you soon."

Draco wanted to argue, but he was tired from the excitements of his day and soon he was asleep once again.

* * *

**Gryffindor Dormitory:**

Harry raised a hand to his scar as he paused in the middle of completing his homework. Ron caught the gesture and his eyes filled with worry. It had not happened since their night at the Ministry. He searched for Hermione, but she was nowhere in sight and she was the one rational enough to give good advice.

"Harry is it him?" the redhead asked worriedly.

"The name is Voldemort," Harry told his friend, who flinched. Normally Harry would scold Ron, but he was too worried to do so. He was thinking what could have made Voldemort lose control of his emotions like that. It was not joy he felt, so the dark wizard was not out torturing Muggle's and killing. That probably meant that he was with his inner circle of most trusted servants.

Normally; meaning until three months ago; Harry would have worried that an attack was in order or something of the likes of it. Now, however, it was the first time he was worried about the Death Eaters, or one of them, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"I have to go," Harry announced to Ron and he went to grab his invisibility cloak from his trunk. Ron did not follow him, assuming the other teen was just going to see the Headmaster about this and inform the Order. But Harry took a different route and headed for the dungeons. He said the password to the Slytherin Dorms and entered. He avoided contact with everyone and headed for Draco's room.

Narcissa jumped as the door opened, however stealthy Harry tried to be.

"Who's there?" she demanded, wand in hand.

With a swift move Harry took of the cloak and the woman relaxed.

"I should have known. Draco mentioned you had one of those things. This one is quite a work of art," she commented.

"How's Draco?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping."

"I mean about the meeting," Harry gave her a pointed look.

"How did you know?" Narcissa demanded.

"Voldemort is distracted and I can feel that through my link with him," Harry offered while pointing at the scar on his head for good measure.

"I thought Lucius was joking," Narcissa said.

Harry shook his head miserably.

"Is it that bad?" her mother instincts kicked in full force as she eyed the boy that was merely months younger than her own son.

Harry shrugged and sat beside his sleeping lover at the side Narcissa did not occupy. He absently begun to caress Draco's hair and smooth it out, careful so that the blond would not wake. He seemed tired as he suffered from the morning sickness bouts. Harry himself just had his insomnia, but that was nothing new.

"Not as much as last year or the year before that. At least I don't see him kill or torture people anymore," Harry replied.

Narcissa said nothing on that so the two of them just settled on watching Draco sleep and no more words were exchanged.

It was near dawn that two men in dark robes stumbled through the fire place. Snape was supporting Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to not have all his senses. Harry had been dozing and the noise woke him up at once. Narcissa sprang to her feet and helped the blond man to the nearest armchair while Snape collapsed on his knees. Harry saw them trembling and pale and he swore.

"He used the Cruciatus didn't he?" he asked the professor.

Snape took a deep breath and nodded. "I have potions in my office. To dull the effect," he told Narcissa. The woman nodded and went to get them.

Draco had woken up from the commotion and he was now rising from the bed to reach his father. Harry was at his boyfriend's side in a flash, pulling the boy against him.

"Calm down, Dray," Harry soothed.

"Dad's hurt!" the blond protested.

"Your mother is on it. And your father is safe now. Calm down," Harry repeated.

Lucius Malfoy regained some of his senses and managed to hear Harry calm his son. "I'm fine Draco," he told his son. Draco jumped, not expecting to hear his father's voice, but managed a smile at him.

"What are you doing out of bed, Potter?" Snape demanded.

Harry glared him. "Voldemort opened his mind link with me. He quite enjoyed himself tonight."

The adults present flinched as the teen said this. Draco, however, was confused.

"Mind link? Harry wha-?"

"Later," Harry promised.

Narcissa came through the fireplace, carrying a set of potion vials. She gave one to each man and they downed them without a seconds thought. Snape rose and walked to a spare armchair to sit, while Lucius sat back and closed his eyes.

"Does he know?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry replied for the adults.

"And how do you know?" Draco demanded as he glared at his lover.

"Calm down, love. I'll tell you," Harry whispered.

Draco crossed his arms in front of him stubbornly and glared at the other teen.

"I have access to Voldemort's mind," Harry began.

"Don't say his name!" the two Death Eaters hissed as one and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"I often see what he sees or feel what he feels. During first year I could feel his hatred when Quirrell was near. Then at fourth year, I saw him kill the gardener in his father's home. The link only got more intense after he regained his body," Harry explained.

"So you can see the meetings," Draco said.

Harry grimaced. "Not only that…"

"What?" Draco demanded. The adults were equally curious.

"He can possess me," Harry finally told them.

"What?" Harry realized that it was definitely Draco's voice.

"He did it last year at the Ministry, but he could not stand being inside me," Harry whispered. "Dumbledore reckons that the love I felt for my friends and family drove him away. He has not tried since." Harry looked up and realized how pale Draco was. "Dray? Say something."

Draco swallowed and stared at his lover for a bit. "I never knew it was so bad for you."

Harry shrugged.

"Sorry I was such a jerk," Draco said and promptly kissed Harry.

Snape snorted and averted his eyes from the two kissing teens. Lucius closed his eyes in defeat while Narcissa had an indulgent smile on her face. After a few minutes had passed and it looked like the kiss would not end any time soon she cleared her throat rather pointedly and the teenage pair parted blushing.

"Time for everyone to go to bed," she announced. Snape was on his feet and through the fireplace in an instant. Lucius stood as well, waiting for his wife, but Draco placed a hand around Harry to prevent him from leaving.

"I want you to stay," he told Harry.

"Draco-" Lucius warned.

"No! I need him to stay tonight. We hardly see each other anymore!"

Narcissa seeing how her son was working himself up to one of his infamous and thoroughly unpleasant tantrums, she stopped her husband from further protesting. "Fine Draco, but you will just sleep!" she stressed. "You were both so upset tonight. If you won't do it for us, think about the babies."

Both boys nodded and she smiled. "Good. Goodnight Draco, Harry."

"Goodnight mum, father."

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Once the older pair disappeared through the Floo network, Draco pulled Harry back on the bed and kissed him hard. The dark haired teen pulled back slightly and ignoring Draco's pout, stripped down to his underwear before climbing back on the bed and snuggling close to the blond.

"I could get used to this," Draco whispered as he brought a hand over Harry's belly. It was still flat and he could not imagine it getting any bigger although he knew it would. A warm hand copied his movements and Draco settled back with a contented smile.

"Night, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, Draco."

**

* * *

**

Gryffindor Table:

Hermione was worried sick ever since she woke up in the morning. Ron had informed her that Harry's bed was empty but the green eyed teen was nowhere in sight. As she came into the Great Hall for breakfast, she still had no luck at all in finding him. With a quick scan at the Head table she noticed how quiet Snape was. He was not even terrifying the students. Dumbledore was speaking to him and he was occasionally nodded.

"Morning," Ginny said as she took a seat next to Hermione. She was not quite awake yet.

"Good morning," Hermione muttered.

Ron soon arrived and sat at her other side, stuffing his mouth with food. Hermione looked away. Normally she would scold him, but today she was just worried about her friend.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked her.

Before she could open her mouth to ask, Ginny spoke up. "Where's Harry?"

"We don't know," Hermione gritted out.

Ginny scoffed.

"Really, we don't," Ron told her, sounding worried.

"He did not spend the night in the dorm," Hermione said.

Ginny frowned. "Maybe he has found a…boyfriend," she suggested.

Hermione pondered over it. "Perhaps."

Ron scoffed. "He would have told us. We're his best friends!"

"You do know he doesn't have to tell you everything," Ginny told him.

"Sure he does," Ron insisted. He paused for a moment. "Do you reckon he thinks we might not like the bloke?"

Ginny nodded avidly.

"Not a chance!" Hermione said with conviction.

"Unless it's a Slytherin," Ron muttered.

Hermione frowned. "You can't be serious…"

"What? After what happened with D-" Ron paused with a grimace. "Well, you know, he would not go near them."

Ginny shook her head. "Honestly, brother. You should grow up. Not all of them are out to get you. Haven't you heard the Hat? House unity."

Ron glared her but Hermione praised Ginny for her way of thinking. Just like that though, something clicked for her. She stood up fast enough to make the siblings dizzy.

"Mione?" Ron asked.

"Got to go!" she said and bolted out of the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**

Draco's room:

The blond Slytherin slowly came to his senses and started wishing he had not. The morning sickness had become a ritual for him and he hated it, even though Madame Pomfrey had told him it would lessen once the month had passed. He could only hope.

But as he made to get up, a hand pulled Draco back on the bed and the blond finally noticed his lover was in bed with him, his emerald eyes peering at him with questions in their depths.

"Harry!"

"Slept well, Dray?"

Draco nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Last night," was all Harry said.

Draco remembered all of the sudden and gasped. "Father!"

"He will probably send you an owl or something," Harry told him as he stroked his hair, attempting to sooth him before he got really upset.

"I just hate it when he goes to see that…thing!

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was the first time Draco said anything openly derogative of Voldemort.

"I really do!" Draco insisted. "After you came back, with Diggory's body, father was called over the summer and when he came back one night…" Draco sucked in a deep breath. "Let's just say it was ugly."

Harry nodded. "I've seen him torture people."

"Yeah, about that…"

"He can't get in my mind. He can't stand it anymore so the babies are safe," Harry reassured him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Still a bit sick?" Harry asked.

"How come you aren't?" Draco complained.

Harry shrugged. "Not all pregnancies are the same."

Draco sulked.

"What do you know? I might put on tons of weight while you remain thin and handsome," Harry said.

That seemed to do the trick since Draco smiled at him and gave him an enthusiastic peck on the lips.

**

* * *

**

Gryffindor Dormitory:

A week later, Harry sat in his dorm looking at a book on Quidditch and feeling bored. It was no fun to read about the game when he was not able to fly. He touched his slightly rounded stomach lightly and fought back a smile from surfacing. It was then that Hedwig tapped the window, gaining his attention. With a smile, Harry dropped the book and hurried to open the widow for her. He took the letter that was tied to her leg and a smile appeared on his face.

**_Hi, love!_**

**_That obnoxious medi-witch informed me we could finally shag. _**

**_Thought to let you know…_**

**_D_**

Harry grinned and scribbled his reply quickly.

**_Subtle as always, huh love?_**

**_Room of Requirement, 1 hour._**

**_P.S. Bring scarves._**

**_H_**

"Girl, take this to Draco," Harry told his owl as he gave her a treat for the good news she delivered. Hedwig hooted and flew out. Harry watched her go with a smile.

'Now, to get ready,' Harry thought.

**

* * *

**

Room of Requirement:

Draco was in difficulty by the time he got to the damn room. He had been half hard since the moment Pomfrey told him he could finally have sex without hurting the babies. Once he read the letter Harry sent him, half hard had become painfully hard and he had to run to the bathroom and take care of it before someone noticed. But that had helped little. As he stood in front of the blank wall, green, silk scarves in hand, he tried not to swift. He had a couple of ideas as to what he could use them for. Certainly the book his cousin Tonks had given the pair could be of much help.

Draco licked his lips at the prospect of having Harry bound to the bedpost, catering to his every whim. But then again, he would not mind the attention himself.

A hand passed in front of his face and Draco blinked.

"Finally," Harry muttered, glad he had gotten Draco's attention.

Before Draco could greet him, a mouth captured his and the blond was reduced to a pile of mush.

"Mph, bed…" Draco managed to say.

Harry smirked and pushed the blond down on the floor. Draco attempted to protest, fearing the cold stone floor would touch his back, but instead he was lowered on a thick bearskin, right next to a blazing fire.

"Going for all the clichés, lover?" Draco teased.

"Top or bottom, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

His partner licked his lips, eyes wide open and misty. Draco was nearly drooling at the possibilities. Sure, the blasted medi-witch stressed that they should not strain too much, but they did not have to be rough, yet.

'What to do…' Draco's eyes gleamed.

"Are you going to decide any time soon?" Harry asked with irritation.

"Do you have a Galleon so we can flip it?" Draco asked sincerely, causing the other boy to laugh. "Heads I go first, tails you go."

Harry thought about it and the Room provided a galleon.

"Heads," Draco called out with a smug grin.

Harry flipped and smirked at his lover.

"Well, looks like you're right, Dray," Harry winked at his lover.

"On your back Potter," Draco ordered playfully, lightly pushing the brunette on the soft mattress. Harry smiled at him and Draco kissed him yet again, his hands roaming the body of his lover. The hands settled on his belly for some time, caressing the spot where he knew their child was and Harry leaned into the touch.

Not long after their clothes were thrown on the floor and the two figures were plaited together on the bed. Draco had pinned Harry beneath him, driving the darker boy insane with lust. He guided everything, kissing and licking Harry's neck, caressing his body from his temples to his toes. When Harry was reduced to mindless state, begging for Draco to finish it, Draco took pity on him (or it might have been those lusty emerald eyes not that Draco would admit it to Harry).

Draco summoned for the lube and smiled. He was going to have fun, make Harry beg. And he succeeded.

"Gods, Draco! Get on with it you fucking tease!" Harry groaned.

"Tsk, tsk," Draco shook his head. "Language Harry! The babies can hear…"

"Draco!"

The Slytherin smirked. When he deemed that Harry could not take much more teasing and Draco himself was hurting at the state his own cock was in, he replaced his fingers with his hardness.

Harry sighed. It was a bit awkward but also comforting.

"Ready?" Draco asked. He had been keeping still, waiting for Harry to get adjusted again. It had been over three weeks since their last time and those times they had been fooling around they had never touched that spot, fearing of getting carried away when they should not.

"Keep going!" Harry urged him.

His lover complied and kept thrusting with more confidence, often touching that special spot inside the Gryffindor that would make him incoherent with pleasure. Draco soon built up a rhythm, making Harry gasp.

"Faster, love! Harder!"

"Merlin! You're so tight!" Draco exclaimed.

It had been too long for both of them and while they wanted to savour it, their bodies had reached the limit.

Draco kissed Harry on the lips, as he reached out to tug on his lovers cock while thrusting one last time.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

Afterwards the pair laid asleep, sweat and cum covering their bodies, happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

The days passed and the pair were starting their fourth month of pregnancy. Draco no longer had bouts of sickness every morning, but his appetite had increased, as had Harry's. Both boys looked much healthier than before. Even Draco had got some colour on his face. What troubled them though was that they were beginning to show. One morning Draco had noticed a small bulge on his body while in the showers. He had been pleasantly shocked and prayed that whoever noticed this would just think he had gained weight from not exercising. Then he had run to Madame Pomfrey, to find Harry there with a similar bulge. That night they had properly celebrated; not that they really needed any excuses.

With Harry things were a bit different. Hermione had been watching him like a hawk. It was past the time of the bet when she had finally confronted him about seeing someone from Slytherin. She had not named Draco, as she had yet to find any proof, but this day it would not really matter. Dumbledore had distributed a special potion to every student in Hogwarts, instructing them to drink it under the pretence it was to prevent an imaginary epidemic of dragon pox. Harry knew that the pumpkin juice and every drink served during that day would be spiked with the same potion, just for caution.

Dumbledore had explained that this worked like the Fidelius Charm. The secret keeper would be himself, but it simply worked for the students of the school. If some parent visited and saw the bulge, they would tell, but the children could not really tell them or write about it, so the expecting pair were rather safe and Dumbledore quite proud of his plan. Even Lucius Malfoy was satisfied.

The day started when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered the Great Hall. The blonde woman was talking with her cousin, Sirius Black, while Remus Lupin was trailing behind them with Tonks and Molly Weasley. An odder bunch could not have been anticipated so all noise stopped and breakfast was forgotten.

Ron was gaping at the sight and his mother came to sit next to him, ignoring his questions.

"Just wait, Ronald," she warned and her younger son quietened down. Molly knew why she was present at this moment. She knew her son well, and so did Albus it seemed, as the Headmaster had asked her to be present and calm her hot headed son. The couple of pregnant boys would be overwhelmed from this day forward and it would be best neither was upset. Harry would definitely be if Ron exploded like he was inclined to and Draco would be upset for Harry. So Molly had wholeheartedly agreed while Arthur was to inform the twins and her eldest sons.

And now she sat at her old table near her children, trying to decipher what their reactions would be. Ginny, she noted, was also on pins and needles. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip worriedly and kept glancing at the Head Table expectantly.

Harry saw that Draco was bombarded with questions as to why his parents were present, only Blaise seemed to stay quiet.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. "Everyone is here now, so I guess we should start," he told the student body.

All eyes were on him, the unusual arrival forgotten.

"About three months ago, on Valentine's Day, a student of this school was illegally drugged with the _'Maternus Exilery'_ potion," Dumbledore begun.

There was a collective gasp from the majority of the student body. Dumbledore went on to explain for the benefit of those who did not know what that potion was and how it was illegal.

"On the night of the 14th of February, Harry Potter received a dose of it from a spiked glass of mead and by a twist of fate, Draco Malfoy as well," the Headmaster announced.

Now all eyes were on the two boys, looking at them with shock, compassion and disbelief.

"The Aurors are leading an investigation to find the people responsible, but this is not the end. _Maternus Exilery_ is not for men and when your two classmates took it, it had a few…unusual results," Dumbledore continued. "While no girl got pregnant, the two of them ended up…together."

There where gasps from the crowd at the implication of what the old wizard had just revealed. Only a handful of people were not surprised as they had lived that night and still remembered it vividly. Hermione placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, while Blaise did the same for Draco at the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore looked at the boys solemnly before speaking again. "Quiet please! As I was saying, they were near each other when the potion took effect and they ended up with each other. Now, while under normal circumstances that would not be a cause of alarm, because the wrong potion was used there was a…side effect if you wish." He visibly swallowed and the two boys braced themselves for what he was going to say next.

"Mr. Potter impregnated Mr. Malfoy and in turn got impregnated by him."

It took several long minutes for the meaning to register in the minds of the students. When it did several people fainted, mostly girls from Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw's were simply staring in disbelief. The Slytherin's were staring at Draco in shock. Pansy in particular looked like she would have a heart attack or a stroke, possibly both. The Gryffindor table was quiet for a moment, the students staring at Harry Potter in disbelief and the girls with tears in their eyes. That lasted until Ron exploded.

"The ferret knocked you up?"

Harry cringed and Sirius was the one to pull him away from Ron in a protective embrace, while Molly glared at her youngest son. Harry stood next to the Malfoys, with the pair glaring at Ron on his behalf. Sirius also looked furious at the boy.

"Ronald Weasley you will apologize at once!" The threat made by Molly Weasley hung in the air.

"How could you not tell us about this? We are supposed to be friends!" Ron accused. He turned to Hermione for help, but the girl was looking solemnly at Harry.

Hermione had understood what was going on the moment Dumbledore began speaking today. It had been nagging at her for weeks, but she could not quite put it into words. Also, she could not walk up to Harry and ask him if he was pregnant or not, it was too wide a shot and she did not want to anger him. She was still a bit in shock, but it made perfect sense to her. So she nodded at Harry to reassure him and glared at Ron.

"Think, Ronald, how shocked and traumatized both of them were. Zabini (several heads turned to look at the Slytherin) tried to stop them but couldn't. Hell, even the professors couldn't. Don't go around accusing Harry or even Malfoy when those bitches were trying to hurt your best friend during that day," she hissed with venom in her voice. "They are victims to it and have enough grief without your Petty, Childish, Obnoxious, Behaviour. If you even slightly upset them, yes both of them, even Malfoy, I'll personally make you sorry. Is that Clear?"

Ron turned to his mother, but Molly looked as furious as Hermione if not more. Ron cowered away from her and held his hand in shame as he nodded. The rest of the room was gawking at Molly Weasley for her unusual outburst.

The adult Malfoys smirked slightly at her protective streak. It was fun to see a Weasley being bashed and saw this as an added bonus.

Hermione then turned to Harry. "So, this was what you were holding out from us? You are pregnant?"

Harry nodded and the bushy haired girl beamed and hugged him. "Congratulations!"

Harry smiled and hugged her back, tears prickling his eyes. Hermione beamed and released him only to stand up and head over to Draco and repeat the process. The blond was startled, but smiled at her and thanked her.

"Congratulations, Draco, Potter," Blaise said, not standing up. Harry and Draco nodded their appreciation.

Next Luna and Neville said their wishes.

Dumbledore watched this with a smile. "So, now that the pixies are out of the woods, I would like to inform you cannot tell anyone about this. If you do, Voldemort might try to hurt the babies."

Many shook their heads.

Dumbledore smiled at them. He spoke a bit more, cautioning the students to try and help out by not upsetting the boys. Many had remembered their pregnant mothers and nodded frantically.

"Good then!" the Headmaster finished. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Then he stepped down from the podium and approached the adults. Telling them to follow him to his office, where they could have more privacy. Sirius steered Harry out and Narcissa retrieved her son. Molly stayed behind to talk with her son. Nobody heard the loud chatter as the heavy wooden doors closed behind them, or the comments and speculations from the crowd.

"How are you doing?" Tonks asked Harry.

"We are starting to show," Harry told her.

She beamed at the news and her hair turned from pink to bright orange colour. Draco rolled his eyes, but there was still a curl in his lips that threatened to become a smile.

"Professor?" Harry asked. "This is not the way to your office."

"Indeed. We shall see your new quarters first," Dumbledore replied.

Both boys smiled widely.

"So…no more sneaking out to shag," Tonks said.

Harry and Draco were mortified and turned redder than a ripe tomato at Tonks' words while the adults were smiling at them, some like Sirius and Tonks, sniggering.

"Now, stop teasing them," Remus admonished them.

"But this is so much fun!" Tonks protested.

"Wait till you get pregnant," Harry told her. Draco nodded for emphasis.

"Hey!" Tonks cried out.

Then Harry noticed something. "This is near Gryffindor Tower!"

"This is where your dorms are?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Why are we stuck in the dungeons like rats?" Draco whined.

"Salazar Slytherin was rather…eccentric," Dumbledore replied from the front of the group.

"By that meaning he was completely insane," Harry replied.

"Hey!" Draco was indignant.

"You should see the Chamber of Secrets and then talk," Harry told him.

"It still exists?" Narcissa asked.

All eyes were on Harry and he nodded.

"I only killed the basilisk. The chamber is still intact. It runs under the lake and part of the castle," Harry told them.

"I'd like to see it," Draco mused.

"Tough. You have to deliver first. Getting down is difficult and coming back up even harder. The original entrance is blocked and we have to take the hard route," Harry said.

"All the fun stuff is not allowed!" Draco whined.

"I've been saying that for years," Narcissa told her son.

Lucius looked away from his wife, really not ready to broach that subject yet. He did remember being overly…protective of her during her pregnancy.

"Here we are!" Dumbledore announced.

The large group paused in front of a painting with a den of snakes.

"I better get back now," Tonks said, feeling this was a familial moment.

"Now?" Harry asked.

The female Auror smiled but it was Remus who answered Harry

"We only came to see the faces of people when they learned the news," Remus told him. "We couldn't resist."

They parted ways and now a smaller group entered the private tower. Draco grinned. The room was spacious and resembled a common room, but with neutral and warm colours, none of which was red, and plenty of wood. Draco went to the first door, which was the bedroom, all done in red and black, masculine yet elegant. It had a big four poster bed. He nodded in approval. Harry, who had followed him, beckoned him to the bathroom.

"You're going to like this," he told his lover.

Draco beamed once he saw the spacious room. It was all in silver and green shades, with a tub as big as the one in the Prefects' bathroom.

"Wicked," Draco said. Then he leaned towards Harry and whispered to his ear. "Want to break-in the tub properly?"

"I thought that was meant for beds," Harry told him.

Draco shrugged. "So?"

Lucius cleared his throat and the teens blushed. Sirius winked at his Godson and Narcissa looked amused. But it was Dumbledore that mortified the two lovers as he was beaming at them; his blue eyes were full of mischief and that twinkling was making him look younger.

"Well, this is it. The house elves will move your things. And once the babies are born an extra room will appear for you to use however you like," the Headmaster informed the pair.

"Thank you, sir," Harry told Dumbledore.

"Nonsense, Harry," the Headmaster said kindly. "Well, I'll let you settle in."

He greeted everyone and left them.

"What do you think about the rooms?" Draco asked generally.

"Rather nice, with good taste, for Hogwarts," Narcissa amended.

Lucius snorted but said nothing else.

They spent a few hours in the room, drinking tea and chatting about nothing in particular.

Sirius nodded at something the elder Malfoy said, biting his lip from snapping at the man, and simply looked at the teenagers who looked at each other and then kept glancing towards the bathroom.

"Something wrong, boys?" he asked knowingly.

They both squirmed.

"Why don't we head back to the Manor?" Narcissa asked Lucius.

Her husband scowled but at the thunderous look she gave him, he nodded.

"Don't strain your-self, Draco," he advised his son.

The teen nodded, the words failing to make an imprint on his brain. He was too eager to stay alone with his lover. And it was Harry's turn for top that day.

Sirius hugged his god son briefly and then patted Draco on the shoulder. "Take care you four," he told them before leaving the quarters.

Lucius and Narcissa bid goodbye to their son, nodded at Harry and the blond pair left.

"Finally!" Draco pounced on Harry, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Harry told him between kisses.

"Bath tub," Draco murmured.

Harry nodded, steering them to the right direction.

**Harry and Draco's Rooms:**

* * *

The next day, Draco woke up in Harry's arms and smiled.

"Hey!" Harry whispered.

"Hey."

"Slept well?"

"Hm…"

"No morning sickness?"

"No. Miss Pomfrey actually gave me something called…cacters?...cracters?..." Draco did not bother to concentrate. He was feeling too comfortable and lazy to do so.

"Crackers?" Harry asked.

"That one! They were salty and tasty, did wonders for my stomach."

"Didn't know Pomfrey knew any Muggle remedies," Harry commented.

"Muggle?"

"Get over it, Dray," Harry said, kissing him on the forehead.

Draco pouted but snuggled deeper into Harry's arms.

"What do you think will happen today?" Draco asked.

"Well, they will all stare," Harry supplied.

Draco sighed and nodded. "The Slytherin's won't like it."

"That too."

"I won't pretend to hate you Harry," Draco told him.

"Neither will I, Dray," Harry promised.

"Good."

"Can we go and eat now? I'm starving!" Harry whined.

"And we both need to get cleaned. a bath maybe?" Draco said suggestively.

Harry snorted. "Forget it! A shower is the only thing you will get. I'm too hungry to stay, even for sex."

"Food!" Draco said with a smile on his face. His stomach was rumbling and he was embarrassed of this, but his hunger was a more pressing matter.

Harry smiled as well and stood, pulling his lover up with him.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room:**

Hermione glared at Ron. Like many sixth year Gryffindor's, he was mildly catatonic ever since Dumbledore dropped the bomb on them the previous day.

"Ronald!" she screamed.

"Bloody hell, Mione! Pregnant?" Ron yelled.

"Yes, Ron," she gritted her teeth.

"And Malfoy!" Seamus spluttered.

"Yes! And did you by any chance forget about that damned potion?" she yelled.

The boys cowered and lowered their eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Hermione yelled at them. "I'm going to go down to the Great Hall and eat some breakfast. You better be back to your senses by the time you come down." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

* * *

**Great Hall:**

Harry and Draco were alone on the corridors when they walked down the stairs that led to the Great Hall but they were met with the familiar buzz just outside the heavy wooden doors of the large room.

"This is it," Harry whispered.

"Really now." Draco sounded snide, but he reached out and took Harry's hand in his and squeezed, offering comfort to the other boy. He felt nervous as well, but he was trained to hide his emotions.

'As long as hormones stay out of the equation,' Draco amended.

With a deep breath, Draco waved his hand and the doors opened with the pull of magic, admitting them into the loud room. The Hall felt silent and all eyes were on them.

Draco snorted and turned to Harry as the others did not exist for him.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor, love?" he asked.

He ignored the people gaping at them.

Harry produced a galleon.

"Head," Draco automatically said.

The coin showed 'tails'.

"Gryffindor table," Harry said with a smirk, pulling the blond after him.

Hermione waived them over. Two seats were already reserved for them. Draco sighed but sat down beside Harry and next to Neville Longbottom. The boy paled as the Slytherin took the empty seat.

"Morning, Longbottom," Draco said.

The other boy nearly choked on his juice. Draco rolled his eyes but he immediately forgot all about the clumsy boy as Harry loaded his plate.

"Food!" Draco licked his lips. He went straight for the pancakes, putting an unusual amount of syrup over them, then adding cottage cheese.

Neville and several other people gaped. They turned to Hermione, but she was busy staring at Harry eating cereal with honey and bacon.

"Guys?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Nev?" Harry asked.

The timid boy hesitated. He opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden move from Hermione made him reconsider. The girl was shaking her head while gesturing at the two pregnant boys. Neville got the message and said something else as fast as he could think which proved to be fast enough.

But Harry and Draco were oblivious to the timid boy and kept on eating.

"That was close," Hermione told him afterwards.

Neville gulped and nodded.

* * *

**Potions:**

Pansy fumed when Potter entered with Draco, acting like…a couple. Several students found the sight odd. Others found it adorable. There had been bets around that the two rivals fancied each other, but no one had ever considered a mix up like the one present. Most girls had sympathized with the young men and those who had tried to get into Harry's pants that day felt remorseful at their actions and appalled that someone would go that far. Whatever emotions they had, though, they just couldn't stop looking at the pair.

"Get over it," Blaise told Pansy, who was glaring the Gryffindor that laughed along with the object of her affections.

"Shut it Zabini," the girl snapped.

"Come on now Parkinson," Bulstrode said exasperated. "Draco was always attracted to men. He has been screaming it to you for years but you just chose not to listen. Hurts to lose money that was never yours, huh?"

Pansy Parkinson blushed, from shame or rage, Blaise could not tell, but he decided to keep an eye on her anyway. He did not want his best friend hurt during class just because of the girl's issues. Besides, Draco had told him that Lucius had never had a contract with the Parkinson's, just a discussion about it but nothing more binding.

And then there was another matter that Blaise had been toying with in his head for some time now. Both boys were expecting and he was certain Lucius Malfoy would not want his son to be born without a name, which meant that the pair would have to get magically bonded, as it was the equivalent of marriage to homosexual and heterosexual wizards and witches.

'I should ask Draco,' he realized. He had been invited to view the new quarters the pair had, along with Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood. The company was not the best, save for Granger, but he was doing it for his friend.

"To your seats everyone!" Snape bellowed. "Malfoy, Potter, up front. Pomfrey will have my head if you breathe the wrong air," he groused.

Harry made a face at being so close to the Potions' Master but followed after a very eager Draco. Soon the class resumed their regular mode, save for the odd glare Pansy would send at Malfoy and the teen next to him.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room:**

By the end of a tiring week the Gryffindor's found sanctuary in their common room. Hermione sat in front of the fire, head buried in her hands. Neville and Ron looked a bit tired, as did Ginny.

"This is just so weird," Ginny finally said. "I'm happy that Harry has Draco now, however weird that sounds. Merlin knows how tired I grew of watching him mope around because of Ma-Draco for months. I already had half a mind to lock them in a broom closet together and throw away the key."

"Yeah, well, things did not have to go so far," Hermione told her.

"Just a tad further, huh?" Ginny told her.

Hermione made a face. She too thought that the situation had been rather drastic. She could not help but wonder how the two young men were coping. If it was overwhelming them she could not even imagine how hard it must be for the two former rivals.

Ron, who had been following the conversation with interest, made a face the moment the Slytherin teen was addressed by his given name, by his sister no less. "Why call him with his given name?" Ron asked. "It's Malfoy!" he said as if that explained everything.

And in the past it might have, but not anymore. Even he acted as politely as he could, calling the Slytherin 'ferret-boy' only once every two days, but no more. It was not worth getting swats from Hermione or, worse, a Howler from his mother. Both females had been rather clear on the matter, no one was to upset the pregnant boys. It seemed that even the Slytherin's were abiding. But maybe it had to do with Snape and Lucius Malfoy's actions. Ron shrugged mentally.

"Oh, grow up!" Ginny snapped at him. Ron turned to Hermione for help only to find that the girl was also glaring at him.

"Do shut up Ron. Ginny is correct. And if you thought Draco Malfoy to be a pain, things are going to get worse now that he is pregnant," Hermione told Ginny. "Ma-Draco has already showed signs of mood swings."

"I don't envy Harry," Ron said with a grimace.

Ginny snorted.

"Harry's temper is much worse," Hermione reminded him and Neville nodded in emphasis.

"True," Ron grudgingly admitted. "I just wish they could at least stop snogging in the halls!"

"Why? It's kinda hot!" Ginny told him.

Ron seemed to turn red at the ears. "Ginny!"

"She has a point," Neville said timidly.

"Agh! Don't say that! How can you say that?" Ron yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the thing is that I have yet to have a serious conversation with Harry."

"What for?" Neville asked.

"The pregnancy of course. Also, I'd like to know how he and Draco are on such good terms. He has not called me Mudblood in a while, or insulted Ron, or scared the first years," the bushy haired girl said.

"Hey! You're right!" Ginny realized, recalling all those random meeting and the polite though cold way that the Slytherin had treated her with.

"Better than having him terrorize the school," Neville said gratefully. He was after all Malfoy's number one target after the 'Golden Trio'. Ginny gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Well, Blaise…"

"Zabini? The Slytherin?" Ron cut in, his ears red in anger.

Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a silencing charm on him. Ginny and Neville snickered openly.

"Well, this ought to do it. Now then, as I was saying, _Blaise_ had an idea…"

* * *

**Harry and Draco's Rooms:**

Draco lay naked under the soft covers, his eyes half open. He played with a patch of pubic hair on Harry's body.

"Dray?"

"Hm?"

"Can you stop that?"

Draco stopped the action but did not remove his hand from the general area.

"You can't be hard again," the blond stated.

The Gryffindor chuckled. "I'm not, but it tickles," Harry explained.

"Oh. Okay then."

A brief silence.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

At that grey eyes opened wide and Draco sat up to stare at the teen sprawled under him. Harry had done a fine job waking him up that morning and then putting him back to sleep. Draco remembered using his lover as a pillow.

"You mean for the babies?"

"What else you twit?"

"Don't call me twit," Draco told him with a light scowl. "No."

"No what?"

"I have yet to think of a name."

"Well, would you like it to be a boy or a girl?" Harry asked as Draco settled his chin on Harry's chest. The Gryffindor run a hand through the messy hair. It was a rare occurrence to do so. Draco was very stern about that and Harry had been threatened with celibacy more than once.

"My father would expect an heir," came the answer.

"I ask you, Dray. Not your father, not your mother or the rest of your family," Harry told him.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't really care," Draco admitted. "You?"

"As long as I have a family I'm more than happy," Harry replied.

Draco knew what Harry meant. They had already discussed Harry's relatives and the kind of life the Gryffindor lived outside of Hogwarts. He knew that the young man was thirsty for affection and the love of a family. Draco felt proud to be the one to do this. After all, there was nothing he would not do for the love of his life.

The pair stayed in bed for another hour or so. That was how long it was until their peaceful moment was interrupted by the portrait announcing them that certain people were asking to see them. Draco groaned and sought refuge under the covers.

"Dray…"

"Leave them."

Harry sighed. "Remember Blaise, your buddy from Slytherin? You invited him," Harry told him.

"Fine!"

Outside the private rooms, Ron pounded the stone wall near the door.

"Easy Weasley," Blaise smirked at the Gryffindor, making him angry.

"Stop it!" Hermione intervened.

It was just the three of them. Neville was not as close to Harry and was a bit apprehensive with Draco. Ginny was probably going to make Harry squirm, so she chose to stay behind. Hermione was the one to contact the Slytherin, since Ron was stubborn as most Gryffindor's and say something to offend Zabini.

"They're probably busy," Blaise said.

"Doing what?" Ron muttered.

Hermione blushed an interesting shade of red that would give any member of the Weasley family a run for their money, and the Slytherin found the opportunity to make Ron squirm.

"What do you thing Weaselby? Fucking each other silly, what else?" Blaise took pride in making the Weasley boy splutter.

"Harry would never do this!" Ron finally exclaimed.

"How on earth did he get knocked up then?" Hermione logically asked.

As the reasoning of the situation registered, Ron turned a bit green at the thought.

"You did not think it was a onetime thing, did you?" Blaise asked innocently.

Ron shook his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Grow up Ron!"

"An excellent suggestion Granger!" Draco Malfoy said from the doorway. He was smirking at Ron, now dressed, though the state of his hair was an indication of what he had been doing not ten minutes before.

"Are you going to invite as in?" Blaise asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, keep your robes on." He then took a step back, giving them space to step inside the private rooms.

"I'm impressed," Blaise said as he first noticed the nicely decorated rooms.

Ron gave an envious look while Hermione eyed the library with great interest.

"Hey guys! Zabin." Harry greeted then coming out from the bedroom. He closed the door firmly before Ron could take a peek, or worse, Zabini. He would never hear the end of it. He then noticed that Hermione was staring at his belly.

"Something wrong 'Mione?" he demanded.

She smiled kindly at him. "No. You're just showing. You as well M-Draco."

Both boys beamed.

"Isn't it great?" Harry said as he walked to Draco and pulled his lover down so they could occupy the love seat by the fire. Harry motioned for their guests to take a seat as well and summoned a house elf for some tea. Hermione did not even bother to start with SPEW stuff so Harry grew alarmed.

"So, what brings you guys by?" he asked.

"Honestly, something Zabini said," Hermione told the pair.

"Care to enlighten us Granger?" Draco drawled.

She hesitated just a bit before speaking her mind. "First, how come you're so fine with one another? Sure you each fancied each other in secret, but it doesn't make sense."

"We have been seeing each other ever since we woke up that morning," Harry confessed.

A look of understanding crossed the faces of his friends.

"How?" Blaise demanded. "I would have noticed."

"Harry's invisibility cloak," Draco replied. He knew about the Marauder's Map, but it was not his secret to tell.

"Sneaky," Blaise commented. "I did not expect this from you Potter."

Harry shrugged.

"So, you kept meeting each other at nights?" Ron said with a frown. He clearly did not like the idea of his best friend keeping so many secrets from him, or the fact that he never had a clue about it.

"Yeah, well, we had time to ourselves," Harry told them. "It helped though. Lots of time to know each other…"

"Lots of chances to snog and shag?" Blaise teasingly asked.

Harry coloured while Draco smiled smugly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco replied with attitude.

"Dray!" Harry squirmed.

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed his lover. Ron looked pointedly away while Blaise and Hermione smiled at the display of affection.

"Can you not do that? Seriously Harry," Ron pleaded.

Harry, still dazed from Draco's kiss blinked at his best friend. "Hm? Right."

Hermione stifled a giggle. "You two are cute together."

"Take that back Granger!" Draco gasped horrified. "Malfoys are not cute! Either alone or as a couple they are never cute! Say it!"

"Yeah, you convinced us Draco," Blaise told his friend.

Harry settled back, his hand resting on Draco's stomach. The blond had taken a large chocolate cookie from the tray and kept munching on it. He went to take a bite but Draco swatted his hand away.

"Get your own scar-head," the blond admonished. Harry rolled his eyes and took one from the tray. No anger was visible in his face. He seemed content to just watch his lover's joy.

Hermione studied the picture they made over her cup of coffee. It was obvious that they had dealt with most of their problems and could co-exist just fine. It was odd to see the two former enemies in such a cosy setting. It was both similar and novel. Sure, they had been rather close at the morning Dumbledore announced the pregnancy to the school, but this was different. It was rather domestic and while it suited Harry, it was funny with Draco Malfoy in the picture.

Then something else nagged at her. She had been pondering about it ever since she first suspected the two of them might be expecting, despite thinking it was either Harry or Draco, not the both of them. She hesitated voicing the question as she knew it would ruin the mood.

"Ever thought of not having the babies?" Hermione asked.

The pure-blooded wizards were scandalized.

"Granger! That's worse than murder!" Zabini exclaimed.

For once Ron took the job of explaining the situation to Hermione. "Magical children are very rare," Ron said. "Never mind my family. Most have two children, three tops. To kill the unborn child…" Ron shuddered.

"It is plausible," Draco said. "It was the product of a potion. Neither of us had a history of liking each other. Harry had a madman after him for most of his life. There are simply no ideal circumstances for having a child, anyone's child. War is coming. My father actually suggested it."

"So did Moody," Harry told them.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"Not for a moment," said the pair with a smile.

"Mother is backing us up, both of us," Draco added with a dreamy smile. "She had always wanted more kids…" He trailed off, remembering his mother's confession.

Hermione seemed pleased at their reply and relaxed as she settled back to sip her tea.

"I'd have thought you would have freaked," she told them, deciding to lighten the situation once again.

"That happened a week later," Draco said with a wry smile. "It was then that Pomfrey showed us a picture of the babies. It was small but still, you know."

Hermione nodded. It was normal for them to need proof, especially for Harry. She knew that her friend had always wanted a family and being gay did not give him a lot of chances outside adoption.

"And then his mother and Sirius started sending books and stuff," Harry shuddered. "I never knew that babies needed so much stuff. Or that it hurt so much. Seriously Hermione, when you decide to have a child, ask for a magical apparition of the baby."

Draco nodded emphatically. "Less painkilling potions," he told her. "Otherwise it is just horrible! You'd think they'd used the _Cruciatus_ on them!"

"We can imagine," said Blaise. "Well, if that is over, I wanted to say something to Draco mostly."

"Go on." Draco looked curious.

"Which name are they going to have?" Blaise asked his friend.

Draco frowned in concentration. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well, the babies. Are they going to be either Potters or Malfoys. Potter is the last of his line and you are the Malfoy heir, both with a long tradition and the responsibility to carry the name," Blaise pointed out. "It is natural to have a say in the matter. I can certainly imagine that your father will not be pleased if his line is discontinued."

Both pregnant teens blinked.

"I see you never really thought about it," Blaise muttered, interpreting their reaction for what it really was.

"Not really," Harry murmured.

Draco closed his eyes. "How in Salazar's name we forgot about this?" he muttered.

"We better get going. You really need to sort this out," Hermione told them. Harry nodded absently.

Hermione pulled Ron after her, stopping by the door. "Thanks for the tea and sorry about this."

"I'm sorry too, Draco. I just thought to tell you early," Blaise told his friend.

Draco nodded. "Thank you Blaise. You did well telling us."

Harry groaned as soon as the pair were alone.

"We really need to talk about this," Draco said seriously.

"I know."

The blond sat up to look into Harry's face, a serious expression on his face.

"Blaise was right. We really need to address this now. At least one of our children has to be a Malfoy. There's no one else after me to become Lord Malfoy. My line cannot end like this. And you are the last of the Potters."

"Well, it's not the end of the world," Harry told him.

"Would you like to tell that to my father?" Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What I meant is why can't we use both surnames?"

"Both?" Draco repeated. "There cannot be two heirs for the Malfoy fortune ever!"

"Dray shut up!" Harry said seriously. The blond shut his mouth but glared the brunette.

"I meant in name only. Then the child you bear can be named your heir and the one I bear can become the Potter heir. It's as simple as that."

Draco looked thoughtful. "It could possibly work," he grudgingly acknowledged.

"Good," Harry said and kissed the blonde's nose.

"I said it could, not that it will!" Draco replied. "If I have a girl maybe she would not be allowed to receive the mantles of the family. What would happen then? What-?"

"Dray shut up," Harry whispered and then kissed his lover.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews!

Also, I know that Lucius and Narcissa are a bit if not a lot OO, but I liked the thought of them being caring and kind in private. I got that idea after reading the last book.

As for why Draco's pregnancy seems more difficult than Harry's, I have something in mind for another chapter that might balance things.

About the babies, someone asked if they will be considered twins or not. I am not sure yet. I have not decided if Harry and Draco should go in labour at the same time. I'll see how it goes.


	4. Making Conversation

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

**

* * *

**

**Part Four:**

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds:**

Pansy watched the pregnant pair by the lake. They were having a picnic of some sort it would seem. They looked rather good together. Potter had darker colours and a much lighter attitude while Draco was fair haired and well collected. It was honestly a perfect match.

Looking back at the three weeks that went by since _'The Announcement'_ was made she found that she truly missed Draco. Never mind the nagging and the constant flirting; she truly missed Draco as a friend. They had grown up together, learned to read and write together, sorted in the same House. She could see every mistake she made by listening to her mother's nagging. It was her that wanted her daughter married into the Malfoy family, her that wanted the money and the prestige. Pansy never minded. She liked Draco well enough. She was glad that her parents did not have her betrothed or anything like that; her father was distrustful of such contracts. She knew that there were not many pure-blooded heirs and those that existed were not very good looking, or nice people. Contrary to the rather popular belief that all Slytherin's were dark, Pansy was among the misunderstood. She never wanted to join the Death Eaters, another limit to her list of potential husbands, or even dates. She never hated Muggleborns that much and she could not stand the sight of blood, not even in Potions.

Draco Malfoy had always been the best choice. Why marry a monster when you could marry your best friend? Now it pained her to realize that she had not been a good friend at all. She really wanted to make up for her mistake. Her mother would not become a problem. She had already made contact with her father and he would back her up; he cared more about his daughter's happiness than prestige and money, he had enough of his own.

Making up her mind, she moved forward, stopping only when she stood in front of the pair.

Two pairs of eyes locked on her. Strangely, neither of them seemed angry at her, or wary, just plain curious.

"Pansy." Draco spoke to her first.

She absently noticed that the blond moved slightly in front of his dark haired lover in a protective gesture. She felt even worse for behaving like a jerk.

"Hey Draco, Potter," she said hesitantly.

They both nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

Pansy blinked. "Um, actually I wanted to talk to you. Both of you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be so rude," he whispered to his lover.

Draco glared him but never said anything to him or Pansy.

"I actually wanted to apologize to you Draco as I haven't exactly been a friend in a long time," she confessed, her eyes downcast. "I know that I have been unbearable at best, even a little psychotic."

"Got that right!" Draco muttered sulkily.

Pansy blushed.

Harry elbowed Draco on the arm. "Behave!" he hissed in Draco's ear.

Pansy stifled a giggle. They sure looked cute together.

"And you know how my mother is," Pansy went on.

Draco cringed. He did remember the elder Parkinson. That blasted woman was after him all the time. He remembered her nagging his mother about a betrothal contract and always having him and Pansy thrown in together, whether it would be parties or social events. He remembered How Pansy had started crying during their fourth year when her mother told her that she would go with rags if she dared go with that boy from Durmstrang.

"Forget about it," Draco told her.

"Are we still friends?" Pansy asked.

Draco gave her a brilliant smile. "You have always been like a sister to me Pans. An annoying but cute sister which I'll always love."

"Stop it! The hormones are driving me crazy!" Harry told them. They noticed then that he had tears in his eyes.

"Sorry!" Draco was sheepish.

"Thank you Draco." She took a step back. "Congratulations on the babies to both of you." She eyed Harry straight in the eye.

The Gryffindor nodded in acceptance. She gave them a final, kind smile and turned to leave.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Harry asked. "We have plenty of food, as long as you don't touch the éclairs, Draco might kill you."

Pansy smiled at Draco indignant "Hey!" and nodded.

"Thank you Potter, I might just do that."

"It's Harry for friends."

* * *

**Harry and Draco's Rooms:**

Draco snuggled the pillow Harry used to sleep as he waited for the other teen to come out of the shower.

"You could have just let me join you," Draco said in a voice loud enough for Harry to hear in the other room.

Chuckling could be heard through the door.

"Stop laughing at me," Draco ordered.

The door opened and Harry walked out dressed in just his bath robe. Draco sat up and took in the sight.

"Couldn't you come out with a tiny towel and dripping with water?" he asked Harry.

The Gryffindor just laughed at him. "You have a really dirty mind Draco."

The blond looked affronted. "No, I'm just horny. I could have joined you in the shower but you decided to be a jerk."

"Stop being so dramatic! You were practically asleep on your feet by the time we left the grounds. Did you have a nice time?" Harry dropped the robe off his shoulders and went to find a pair of pyjama bottoms to wear. As he did that Draco was eyeing his backside almost hungrily.

"Stop, that, I can feel your eyes," Harry ordered.

"Spoilsport," Draco muttered. "But to answer your question, yes, I had a great time. It had been a while since Pansy and I talked in such a good atmosphere. It is different since I didn't have to worry that she would jump me."

"Point," Harry agreed.

Draco yawned and Harry got under the covers. Immediately the blond curled against him.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"Hm, sleepy."

"Then sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Hm…"

The Gryffindor smiled when soon he heard Draco's soft snores.

The following months passed in peace for the two teens. Harry started hanging out with more of Draco's friends, Blaise and Pansy being permanent members in their group nowadays. Ron had been a bit cold when it came to speaking or hanging out with the Slytherin's, but there were no harsh words exchanged, not when Draco and Harry were within earshot.

So the time was peaceful and once again they focused on their studies and the upcoming final exams for the year.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic, Auror Department:**

Moody was sprawled on a chair panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Kingsley asked the older wizard.

"Fine!" Moody growled. "Do you want to know what I found?"

Tonks, Kingsley and the other two Aurors on the case, Madie Browncap and George Carlston, also part of the Order, took their seats after placing privacy spells around them.

"We can start," Kingsley announced.

Tonks, who's hair was a warm lilac colour, took the seat closest to the oldest Auror in the room while Kinglsey sat on Moody's other hand.

"I got the samples to the guy I told you and he told me that around Yule holidays a teenage girl came to see him. He said he did not bother since she also bought other ingredients that had nothing to do with the _'Maternus Exilery'_ potion," Mad-Eye told them.

"Do we have a clue about who the girl is?" Tonks asked.

"No. But I do have a memory," Moody smirked, producing a vial with a sparkling fog. "I'm going to show this to Albus as well. The girl is just the right age to attend Hogwarts."

"He won't like it," Tonks sang, but not real because she felt sorry for the girl. "Are we going to contact Lucius Malfoy?"

Moody smirked. "We want the girl to live long enough for a trial, don't we?"

Silence met his words.

"Don't we?" Moody repeated, not really angry. He felt angry about what happened to the Potter boy. He would back Lucius Malfoy whatever that Slytherin bastard did to the little tramp. In a way it was fortunate Harry ended up with Malfoy junior. Not that he would tell anyone his thoughts and reasons for them. He still did not trust Malfoy but he would admit (after torture and _Veritaserum_) that the two young men were better off together.

"Oh, fine," Tonks said sullenly.

* * *

**Gryffindor Dormitory:**

Hermione was buried in the piles of books surrounding her. She had gotten an entire table for herself and not one of her housemates approached her, save for the youngest male Weasley.

"What are you doing, Mione? We don't have an essay, do we?" he sounded horrified at the prospect. He had made plans to hang around and homework was not on his list.

"Hm? The books you mean? No, not homework, I'm just checking something out."

Ron frowned. "What about?"

"Harry. I wanted to know about male pregnancies and such."

"Oh."

"Did you know that male wizards have been recorded pregnant as a result of freak, magical accidents," Hermione said excitedly.

"Ah, no. Not really," Ron admitted.

"Harry and Draco are not the only case," Hermione went on. "In 1237 a male wizard was impregnated when he polyjuiced himself into a woman for about ten years to be with a Muggle man he loved. Then in 1589 another male wizard got pregnant from a potions accident which was a base that led to the creation of potions such _'Maternus Exilery'_ and most modern fertility potions. Again in…"

"Oh, Mione! Slow down! I get it," Ron cut in. "But why are you looking through those files? We know how Harry got pregnant and the rest is up to the Aurors."

"Madame Pomfrey suggested I did. She never covered male pregnancies in her training and wanted to learn how the babies and the…parent that bore them fared after the birth," the girl explained.

Ron realized what she was hinting and grew anxious. "There's no danger for Harry, is there?"

"No Ron, relax. I found that the pregnancies are not all that different. The magic of their body will form a cavity for the baby to grow that won't obstruct the rest of the body's functions."

"Good," Ron breathed out loudly in relief. "You had me worried for a while there."

"Sorry. Oh, was there something you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, actually yes." Saying that, Ron started to fidget. "Did you…I mean, Hogsmeade…" He stopped talking, took a breath and started again. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that."

Clapping was heard and the two only then noticed their housemates. Seamus was beaming at them and Neville was also clapping. Several were cat calling and whistling at them.

"Took you long enough," Ginny teased her brother.

Ron blushed beat red and Ginny winked at Hermione.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office:**

The stoic headmaster was seated across the Auror, his blue eyes tired and filled with sadness. In front of him was his Pensieve; the image of the Gryffindor girl that had bought the potion ingredients still showing in the silvery surface.

"I'm sorry Albus," Moody growled not sounding the least bit sorry. Relieved was more like it. He had wanted to make sure the Potter boy was safe, not to mention getting Malfoy off his neck..

"Thank you Alastor."

"What will you do?"

"The Ministry has already given me permission and Aurors can come and arrest her. I'll have Minerva contact the parents."

Moody nodded.

"When are you going to tell Malfoy?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Now I believe. It does concern his son."

"Just save the memory for me," Moody told him with a sinister smirk.

* * *

**4,5th Month of Pregnancy:**

Harry sniffed the air of the hallway. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from his left. "Is there something wrong?"

The green eyed teen opened his orbs and turned to face her. "Not really. I just thought I smelled plums."

"Huh?" Ron gaped at him.

Hermione chuckled.

"What?" Harry demanded, getting defensive.

His two best friends had noticed that his usual short temper had become even shorter, much to everyone's horror. Draco seemed to be the only one to enjoy his lover's outbursts since they showed a rather Slytherin side of Harry, according to the blond in any case. Also, Blaise and Hermione had caught the pair heatedly making out in a corridor.

'A step away from having sex is more like it,' Hermione remembered.

Snape avoided Harry like the plague since Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy both told him to keep his distance or stop baiting the Gryffindor. The man had a knack for getting on Harry's nerves and he was not very good at keeping his temper, so he chose the easiest route.

"Come on. We'll be late for Charms," Hermione settled on telling them.

Ron shrugged but Harry had an odd look on his face.

"Hey there!" Pansy came their way, followed by a spaced out Draco and a chuckling Blaise.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He…" Pansy could not go on due to her laughter.

"Do you people smell watermelons?" Draco asked them.

Hermione and Pansy burst out laughing while the boys stood there staring at them.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius stared at the fire in his study pensively. That was how Narcissa found him.

"Lucius?" she asked.

He lifted his head to look at her properly. "Is there something you want?"

"You ignored the house elves that came to notify you and dinner is ready," she softly told him. "What's wrong?"

"I want to visit Draco," He told her.

"What's keeping you?" Narcissa wondered.

"The topic I want to discuss with him. And Potter."

The blonde woman elegantly took the seat opposite his and looked at him expectantly.

"I've been thinking and realized that Draco is not likely to part from Potter. I think it would be best if those two bonded."

"Lucius, that is wonderful," Narcissa said excitedly.

"Yes, it would be quite the event," he agreed.

"And it would make them both so happy," Narcissa said with a smile.

Lucius was willing to bet she was already making plans for the day. "It would also be necessary for the status of the children. I have no doubts that Potter will acknowledge the child Draco carries and vice versa, but it would be better for them to be married. But what worries me most is the fact that Draco must have an heir. My family name can only be carried through him. And Potter as the last surviving male has the same obligation. It makes for a big conundrum".

Narcissa actually smiled. "You worry too much, dear husband."

"And you too little Narcissa."

"I have faith in the boys. Who is to say that Draco's not carrying a boy?"

"Both of them refuse to perform the spell which can tell us the gender," he muttered.

"You were like them once upon a time," Narcissa reminded him.

He just glared his wife. "Playing the devil's advocate now Cissa?"

His wife shook her head and stood. She carefully approached him and knelt at his side in a fluid motion.

"Lucius, they are expecting, which is a miracle on its own. Let's wait for them to deliver, see what happens. Afterwards, and once they are out of school who can say they cannot try again?"

He pondered over it. "I hate it when you make sense. And when you make me realize it is permanent."

She laughed. "I know you do." and then she added in a stern voice. "And young Harry Potter is a fine young man."

Lucius chose to divert the situation to another point. He really did not want to seriously argue with his wife. Certainly not over Potter. "So who is going to talk to them about bonding?"

"Perhaps it should be I that talk to them. You'll only end up angry at Harry or make the poor boys scared."

"I would not."

She gently kissed him on the lips.

"I know you dear husband," she reminded him.

"When are you planning to tell them?" Lucius asked.

"I have already booked lunch with them this Sunday. I plan on talking to them then."

* * *

**Sunday**

**'The Three Broomsticks'**

Draco cut the tender meat almost reverently. Narcissa watched him with amusement.

"We're quite the sight, aren't we?" Harry told her.

"You are, which is why you everyone thinks you are so cute," she told him.

Harry blushed.

"Mother, first of all, we are men, we cannot me cute. Then, you know Harry by now," Draco cut in. "He blushes faster than the Weasley's."

"I do not," Harry replied calmly.

"How about that time you dozed off during transfiguration and after you woke up all the girls were watching you, making cute sounds and telling you how _'adorable'_ you looked," Draco reminded him before taking a large bite of his pumpkin pie.

Harry blushed harder. That day he had been very embarrassing, especially when McGonagall joined in on the fun. The cat Animagus was not angry at the Gryffindor for falling asleep. Hermione had later said that it was perhaps the only time in the history of the school that McGonagall did not take points and give detention to someone who dared sleep in her class. Instead the professor had transfigured his parchment to a fluffy pillow to 'avoid cramping his neck', she had claimed. He was offered fluffy pillows in every class for the rest of the week both by students and some of the teachers.

"It was a onetime thing," Harry grumbled.

"Sure," Draco slurred.

"Draco, play nice," Narcissa scolded her son softly. She did not want to deal with a hormonal pregnant boy so she put a stop before her son said something stupid or inappropriate and angered the Gryffindor.

"So, mother, what is the occasion for this outing?" Draco asked.

"Your father and I have pondered this for a long time Draco," Narcissa began.

"And?" the blond teen interrupted.

"Just eat your meal and listen to your mother," the witch scolded. That made Harry hide a smile.

"Fine!" Draco muttered.

"As I was saying, we are worried. While both you and Harry seem to be doing fine, both with the pregnancy and your relationship, we think it is not enough."

The young men frowned.

"Mother, where exactly are you going with this?"

"Have you considered getting bonded?" Narcissa inquired.

Both teens just stared at her.

"Obviously not," she answered her question.

"Um, actually we have," Harry spoke up. "We mentioned it when discussing how the children might inherit us."

"And?" Narcissa prompted.

"We never got anywhere, mother. We are happy as things are. For now at least."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. Getting bonded is too early for us," Harry told her.

"How so? It would provide safety to the children since family magic is protective from nature and Lucius and I could protect you better Harry, as well as Sirius where Draco is concerned. He may be my cousin but our familial bonds have slackened over the years. We will need that magic to keep the children hidden from the Dark Lord or any other who might wish to harm them," Narcissa told them.

The teens pondered over her argument. She was right of course, but what they both feared was that they were too young and had too much on their respective plates as it was.

It was dessert when Draco approached the subject.

"What do you see when you look at us, mother?"

"What do you mean by that, Draco?" Narcissa asked her son.

"When you see me and Harry together, what do you think about us as a couple."

Narcissa offered a kind smile. "You worry you might get separated."

Both teens nodded

"We only recently started to really understand each other," Harry told her. "We grew up in entirely different environments, have different notions about almost everything, we still argue at least twice a day…It's just, I don't know…I really would not like to end up getting divorced after two or ten years."

"Do you love my son mister Potter?" Narcissa inquired seriously.

"More than anything. Not just because of the babies," the Gryffindor clarified. "I like Draco, not Draco Malfoy or the Slytherin Draco that was my rival. He's the one I miss when he leaves my side." He gave a little shrug. "Sappy, but I really love him."

"Draco, what do you feel about Harry?" Narcissa asked in the same tone.

"He's obnoxious and overprotective and gentle and nice," the blond recited with a small smile. "He's such a dense head at times, too trusting for his own good, but at the same time he trusts me, listens to me…" Draco's cheeks tinted. "One night I had to sleep in the infirmary but I couldn't. you weren't there Harry."

The green eyed teen nodded and softly kissed his Slytherin lover.

Narcissa smiled at both of them when they parted.

"Is mid June good enough for you to bond?" she asked.

The couple stared her in shock before they nodded, smiles slowly forming.

"Let's enjoy our desserts, shall we?" the woman asked them with a beautiful smile.

* * *

**A/N:** And a huge 'Thank you' for your reviews.


	5. End of the year

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

**

* * *

****Part Five: End of the year**

* * *

**May 25th**

**Hogwarts**** Lake****:**

Hermione and Ginny were reading that week's issue of witch weekly while Luna tried to get Neville interested in the Rune puzzle she was trying to solve, with the clumsy boy tugging at Ron for help. That was how Harry found his friends that morning and he smiled.

"Hey guys and girls," he greeted.

"Harry!" Hermione said with a smile.

The rest greeted him as well, forgetting their previous tasks.

"I half expected you to be in the library Hermione," Harry teased her.

"She was," Luna told him. "But Ronald bribed her to come out."

"Do I want to know how?" Harry asked Ginny.

The Weasley girl smirked at him while her brother and his girlfriend protested, their red faces speaking for them. Luna chuckled at the scene while Neville was ever the gentleman and tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Never mind, I can think of a few ways," Harry told them, making Hermione choke and Ron to turn an even brighter red on the face. Neville's ears turned red and his girlfriend kissed him comfortingly on the check.

"Having fun?" Draco appeared behind Harry. He knelt next to his lover before leaning onto him for support and then again just for the sake of touching him. He really wanted to kiss Harry but his hormones were certain to take it several steps further than that. Draco hoped he could last the day until they were in the privacy of their rooms and he had Harry all to himself.

Harry knew this and gave him a loving kiss to the temple.

"Later, love," He whispered in his ear.

Draco shivered and nodded, ignoring the amused looks Ginny was giving them.

Harry winked at her and one of his palms settled on Draco's lower back, rubbing circles over the robes.

His friends from Slytherin, Blaise and Pansy, followed right behind him. They eyed the Gryffindor's and the Ravenclaw reluctantly but ended up sitting on the picnic blanket.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked Harry.

"An excellent question," Pansy asked her blond friend.

Draco just smirked at her. He had brought them out here, away from the stuffy dungeons so he and Harry could tell them the big news of their upcoming bond. They had decided to tell them all together and at once so Harry would not have to face the however short lived ire of the younger male Weasley and Draco would not have to deal with Pansy's squeals of delight. It was like the girl had been given a whole new personality ever since that talk they had. She also seemed to open her eyes a bit and now she was eyeing Blaise.

Draco had laughed the first time his best friend told him that Pansy had asked his help to study. The Italian had a crush on Draco's former stalker for quite some time now. The blond had told him to go for it even more. Since he had Harry he was feeling the urge to play match maker lately. Harry had teased him mercilessly after hearing that. The blond had half a mind to keep back on the sex to 'punish' him, but in all honesty was not very confident he could go through with it.

"We still have to read for DADA," Blaise grouched. He normally would complain but this year everyone had reason to fear the exams, not to mention the professor in charge of them. "Snape said he was going to have it all in the final exam."

Hermione looked alarmed. "Even the mist to lure out Dementors?"

Pansy looked sour. "Even that. I have yet to master the '_Patronus Spell_', much less the mist."

"I could help," Harry offered.

"You can cast a vapour?" Blaise asked him.

"No, I can cast a corporeal _Patronus_ since third year," Harry admitted.

The Slytherin's were impressed while the Gryffindor's, and Ravenclaw, boasted. They were all proud of the work they had covered in DA and there was no point in denying it.

Draco punched Harry's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot. And it's not like you had trouble with yours or anything."

"What is your _Patronus_ like?" Hermione asked the blond.

He frowned at the question. "He's not always solid because Madame Pomfrey told us not to use too much magic into our spells since most of it must be given to develop the babies. But once it took shape and…" The frown deepened.

The others gave him various looks and stared when Harry chuckled. Draco gave him a murderous look that gave shame to the looks they exchanged when they were still rivals.

"It's a Dragon," Harry told them.

They grew excited while Draco looked ready to bolt. No one seemed to notice his reaction.

"What kind?" Hermione asked.

Harry coughed while Draco blushed hard.

"Don't you dare," he told his lover.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and turned to their audience with a Slytherin like gleam in his eyes.

"Actually, it's not larger than a Fang, but it is very, very cute," the Gryffindor revealed. "Especially when it sees me and wants to cuddle me."

Draco looked mortified as the others started laughing, even his friends, who laughed harder than the rest.

"Traitor," he muttered at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and then simply leaned forward, capturing those pouty lips in a kiss. Draco could not keep up the ire for long and he soon melted in the kiss that turned out to be a full making out session. It was what caused their friends to stop laughing and stare with various emotions as the two lovers went on, oblivious to the world around them. Draco's hands had strayed and now he was groping Harry's ass, slowly bringing their lower halves of their bodies together.

"Are you going to keep this up?" Luna asked curiously. "I do not mind, really."

Harry heard her and blushed. He released Draco, who looked a bit dazed after the kiss. Both were sporting red lips and were trying to catch their breath.

Meanwhile, Luna tried to explain to a mortified Ron her words.

"No, really, they complement each other greatly," the girl told him.

"None of us would mind, but there are younger students lurking in the distance," Ginny pointed out.

True enough some passing second years had stopped to watch them.

Harry blushed, mortified at his own behaviour.

Draco did not seem to mind so much. "Well, they should get an education soon," he commented, causing a few chuckles from his friends as Harry squeaked a bit. The blond withdrew his hand and gave Harry a small peck on the lips.

"What is your _Patronus_ like Potter?" Blaise asked once their laughter faded.

Harry replied by taking out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silvery stag jumped out of his wand's end and galloped over the lake before returning to his caster and dissolving.

"Impressive," Pansy admitted.

"Looks familiar," Draco muttered as he studied the silvery animal. It had more power than his, but he was proud of his partner for it.

"That was Prongs," Harry told him. He knew Draco would figure it out eventually. Harry had been given a picture from Lupin where his father and godfather were in their Animagi forms.

"Your dad?" Draco exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "He was an illegal animagus," he explained to those who did not know.

"We are getting out of subject," Luna observed in an almost clinical voice. "I don't think it was the DADA lessons you wanted to talk to us about."

"Yes, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked the pair.

Draco allowed a bright smile to appear on his face. It was not something the rest of the group was used to since he only smiled like this for his Harry. It showed at the gaping mouth Ron sported. The females just smiled warmly at this.

Draco felt a hand tighten around him. He smiled at Harry before turning to their assembled friends.

"Harry and I will bond over the summer holidays and we would like you to be there," Draco announced.

For a while no one said anything until one of the girls, or possibly more, squealed and then all of them, save for Luna, lunched at the pair, hugging them in delight.

"My ears," Ron complained, but the smile he had on his face belied him.

Next to him Neville had winced at the sound but a timid smile had appeared on his face as well.

Blaise, who had been pushed on the grass by Pansy as she stood to hug the pair, now sat up and observed the scene with a warm look in his eyes. He could tell it was what both of them wanted and knew for a fact that Draco had even toyed with the idea for a while, before even that debacle at Valentine 's Day had taken place.

When the over excited females had calmed down somewhat he was the first to congratulate the pair, followed by an equally polite Neville and Ron, who were both happy at the news and a bit disappointed that his friend would bond with Malfoy of all people.

When he said so aloud he answered the hostile looks he was given, even by his girlfriend, with a shrug.

"What? Old habits die hard. I'm not like Harry here, who jumped the ferret first chance he got."

Blaise snorted but sported a small smile on his face.

"I would hex you if you did," Draco told him but his voice held no malice or sneer.

"A celebration is in order then," Ginny mused.

"The kitchens?" Ron asked.

"Too common," Hermione replied. "How about the Room of Requirement? We could certainly asked Dobby for the food and Luna and I could go to Honeydukes and order that chocolate cake with extra biscuit and fairy sugar that you both drool over."

Seeing the excited eyes of the pregnant boys the plans were set and the finals were forgotten.

* * *

**May 26th**

**Auror Offices:**

Nymphadora Tonks entered the office she shared with her six or so partners for the case, with her carrying the latest news they had wanted to hear for the past months.

Alastor Moody was the first she met. The older Auror conversing with Kingsley. The rest were not Order members but were in the case so she spoke freely.

"We have them," the metamorphmagus. "We have the identities of the girls."

The others were up in mere seconds.

"Who?"

"Where?"

"Oi! Shut it!" Moody yelled.

The Aurors settled down.

Mad-Eye turned to Tonks. "Now tell us."

She nodded. "The results came from the labs and we managed to eliminate the clients from the apothecary. Only twelve had the money to buy the ingredients, ten had the experience for the potion but only three the right age. We finally settled on Patricia Davenport to be the one to brew the potion. She has a half sister in Ravenclaw by the name Lisa Turpin."

"Turpin did it then?" Kingsley asked.

"No! If you could just let me finish…" Tonks snapped in anger and excitement.

Moody motioned to her to continue on with her story.

"Turpin has a friend that made contact with her sister during summer. Matilda Henderson."

Moody recognized the name. They had known about her for a while. He was the one to tell Dumbledore.

" Turns out those two were members of HPFC…" Tonks told them.

"What's that?" Moody asked.

Most of the female Aurors gave him a look as if he were stupid.

"It stands for Harry Potter Fan Club," Tonks explained. "One of them is one. As I was saying, they are fans but more on the stalker side. Well, Davenport thought it all and recruited Henderson. Davenport was the one to buy almost every ingredient but the potion was made in Hogwarts by both of them. Henderson was to slip it to Harry since she frequented Slughorn's parties."

She went on the details of how they kept it a secret, the plan.

"But why?" one of the younger ones asked.

"Because it's Potter," Moody growled.

Tonks nodded sadly.

"Mad-Eye is right. Davenport is obsessed with Harry. She had a plan to marry him. Her place was filled with pictures of him in Quidditch, school robes and casual wear. Hell, it even had one from the locker rooms." Tonks gave a slight shudder. "That girl is plain crazy."

"We have her in?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks nodded. "Dawlish is guarding her door. I sent a fire-call to Hogwarts. We should expect Henderson and Dumbledore."

"Not to mention Lucius Malfoy." Moody smirked in a rather sinister way.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

Narcissa held the catalogues open on a table in front of her. Lucius had been giving her looks all week, ranging from amused to horrified. He had not even moved to stop her though. He preferred she did this and that the boys, yes even Potter, would focus on their studies. They were expected in a few days for the summer holiday and they would have to deal with the full storm of the preparations then. He was almost looking forward to it. He doubted he could stand another day of being asked what colour the napkins should be. It was just napkins, not dress robes!

"I have to ask the boys on the flowers they want. I know Draco has no such preference but what about Harry? Do you think they'll go with red roses? I hope not. Red is not Draco's colour, literally. It makes him look pale…"

"I'm sure they'll make the right decision," Lucius offered.

She smiled at him and went back to her catalogues.

Lucius suppressed a groan. He could hardly blame anyone but himself. He had suggested the boys to bond and now he had to brave the storm that was his wife.

His attention was then caught by a flare of green flames in his fireplace.

A note flew over to him.

_We have caught the culprits._

_They are in custody,_

_Tonks_

Narcissa looked up. "What is it?"

"Your niece wrote. The Aurors found the ones that drugged the boys," Lucius told her.

She nodded. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Don't wait up."

She did not even blink when he gave swift commands to the House elves nor when he dissaparated, all in less than five minutes.

Narcissa did not bother with the wedding preparations. She decided it was time for the boys to know so she started writing a letter to them.

* * *

**Auror Offices:**

Dumbledore was already there when Lucius arrived, his robes dark blue and immaculate as ever. Tonks greeted him and relayed the information they had up until then.

"Did you catch those two?" Lucius demanded.

Tonks nodded. "Davenport is twenty two so she's alone but Henderson is underage so we had to call her parents. Dumbledore's already cast a privacy spell. They can tell the truth to no one."

Lucius nodded in approval.

"This way." The metamorphmagus directed them to the appropriate room.

In there was Henderson with her parents. The adults looked shocked and a bit angry. Seeing Malfoy they leaned towards anger even more. Dumbledore's presence did nothing to appease them. They also seemed oblivious to how pale their daughter looked. Lucius thought that he had looked better when he had been released from Azkaban.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Henderson demanded. "You have no right to treat us like criminals. If there is one amongst it is that filthy scum Malfoy. What in Merlin's name is a Death Eater doing here?"

"All will be answered in due time," Kingsley told them, his voice calm.

"Did he do something to all of you?" Mr. Henderson told them.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he claimed a seat directly in front of them. His face was calm, not giving any hints about the anger boiling under the surface.

"I suggest you ask your daughter, Mr. Henderson," Lucius said in that tone of his that was both imperial and mocking.

The Henderson's seemed to then only notice their daughter and how pale she looked.

The girl had bowed her head, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Matilda?" Mrs. Henderson asked, her voice trembling.

Another door opened and Patricia Davenport was brought in. She was in shackles and already wore the clothes prisoners had in Azkaban. The Henderson's recognized her but they were too busy gaping at her. After her the Minister for Magic followed, along with five other people Harry recognized to be members of the Wizengamot. Rufus Scrimgeour greeted Malfoy and the rest cordially, sending a pitiful glance at the Henderson's and frowning at Davenport.

"Everyone is present sir," Tonks told the Minister.

"What's going on here? Why is Patricia like that?" Mrs. Henderson asked fearfully.

It was Kingsley who spoke to her. "Ms Davenport and your daughter brewed an illegal potion by the name '_Maternus Exilery_' and attempted to slip it in Mr. Potter's drink."

"Impossible," Mr. Henderson told them.

But his daughter started crying pitifully and he had to re-evaluate his notions.

"The two girls were planning to seduce Mr. Potter so that Ms. Davenport could seduce him after consuming the potion as well," Kingsley continued.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Mrs. Henderson exclaimed.

"Unfortunately for them, the suitable potion for males is the '_Fraternus Exilery_' so Mr. Potter had no contact with either of them."

"Then why is everyone here? Why are you all like this?" Mr. Henderson asked them. "And why is Patricia not talking?"

"We had to subdue her magically," Tonks replied. "She already confessed under _Veritaserum_ so there is no point in her talking."

"It is just a potion," Mrs. Henderson cried. "Right?" she added in fear.

"I'm afraid not," Moody said. He looked anything but and that intimidated the Henderson's.

"As Harry was given the wrong potion, another student had a taste, a male one, and the results were disastrous." It was Dumbledore who spoke this time. "Mr. Potter and the other student both ended up pregnant and their health was compromised. In addition to that, they had no control over their actions that evening. That is precisely the reason why this potion is only admitted in St Mungo's by specialists."

By then the Henderson's had caught up on the reason Malfoy was present in the meeting and they paled. Their daughter seemed unaffected.

"Matilda," her mother gasped.

"Your daughter is aware of the state the other boys are in. It is a common secret in the school," Dumbledore told them.

"What now?" Mr. Henderson asked.

Lucius smirked. "Why of course nothing less than a quick trial and a trip to Azkaban."

"No!"

"The law is clear," the Minister for magic told them. "Ms. Davenport for all purposes intended to rape Mr. Potter and have him in a situation he did not want to be. Ms. Henderson is an accomplice as she spiked Mr. Potters potion and participated in the making."

"But she is so young!" Mr. Henderson protested as his wife hugged their daughter and cried.

"Exactly why she is to be admitted in St Mungo's for at least two years of therapy and then trialled to a sentence to Azkaban," Kingsley told them. "Everything will be done with secrecy as not to endanger Mr. Potter, young Mr. Malfoy and their children. Albus Dumbledore is representing the school, Mr. Malfoy the interests of both teens. The trial will begin immediately."

The Henderson's looked resigned at the sinister look they were given by Lucius Malfoy.

"Your attorney is Mr. Xandley," Tonks told them as she went over to Davenport and lifted the spell that was cast on her.

Patricia Davenport was indeed not all there, Lucius decided by the end of the trial. He briefly wondered if Bellatrix had a child but dismissed the idea merely because he knew it to be inaccurate. The other girl was so pitiful that she reminded him of the rat the Dark Lord had working for him. In general the whole trial was predetermined; there really was no other way to do it.

The only satisfaction Lucius got was that the Davenport woman was placed in the most secure section Azkaban had and then again silenced. She had made him feel a shiver along his spine. That girl was carrying an obsession a mile wide and it made Lucius feel for the Potter boy like he never had before.

She had kept on raving how they were meant to be, how she knew that no one else was for him, how she always protected him, keeping that Slytherin away.

It had brought to Lucius' attention the fact that many people had noticed Draco's infatuation before he ever did and despite his son's knowledge. It was a dangerous thing, but at the same time made the elder Malfoy realize the inevitability of his son's relationship to the last of the Potters.

"Terrible thing that the girl was in such a state," one of the old witches that were conversing with Dumbledore told the blond. He remembered her in his trial but said nothing on that.

"Indeed." That was all Dumbledore offered in reply.

Then the Headmaster turned to Lucius. "You did well back there. You are quite the diplomat."

Lucius nodded at the praise. It felt odd coming from Dumbledore but it was not unwelcome. He only frowned when the man moved his hand and winced as if in pain. It was then the first time he noticed that the left sleeve was longer. He caught a fleeting glance of the back and shrivelled flesh there.

But Dumbledore retrieved it fast and Malfoy pretended he never saw it.

Lucius left after a while, making arrangements to make life hell for a certain someone in Azkaban.

Afterwards, when he had the time and was in the right place he would ponder about what he had seen.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Harry and Draco's Room:**

Harry nuzzled Draco's neck, enjoying the sounds the blond made.

They had spent the afternoon reading Narcissa's letter and the Slytherin had been worked up ever since. It had been Harry's self appointed task to get him to relax. They were in bed since the large bellies were beginning to take a toll on them, their backs mostly. But even then, there was only a slight bulge, like they had a regular sized beer belly, but nothing like the bellies women had when they were carrying a child. Madame Pomfrey had added that one up to the whole male pregnancy category.

Draco sighed into the touch and pressed against Harry. The dark haired boy smiled and turned on his side, one of his hands bringing the blond close for a heated kiss, the other going behind him to bring their lower bodies close.

Draco took control of the kiss, urging Harry's mouth open so he could slip his tongue inside. Harry gave in and Draco smirked as he continued kissing him.

When they had to pull back for air and Harry turned his head, going back to kissing Draco's neck, now adding small nips to the mix.

Draco hissed at the slight tug only to moan when Harry's tongue soothed the bites.

"None of that," the blond gasped as he ground against Harry, letting him know how hard he was.

Harry smirked and returned the favour.

"Harry," Draco whined, "Do something or I will."

"Maybe that is what I want," the Gryffindor replied.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and Harry found himself eyeing his lover's wand, that actual one. He briefly worried he had teased the blond too much, but knew it to not be true. In the past he had had him bound to the bedpost as he stripped for him. But then again the hormones were difficult to decipher, Harry mused.

"Dray?" he questioned.

"I'm too aroused to go through all the slow motions," Draco told him.

With a few precise flicks of the wand they were both nude and open to the other. Harry licked his lips in approval.

"See? You wanted this as well. So why were you denying me?" Draco whispered as he kissed Harry's jaw.

He lined their bodies perfectly having their erections brush together. Harry shuddered at the pleasure he felt. Draco smirked and flicked his tongue over Harry's lips. The green eyed teen opened his mouth, allowing the blond to kiss him.

Draco did so but kept his hands busy and wandering all over Harry's body, rousing the other boy up.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and it was what the blond wanted. His hands reached for Harry's erection and he deftly stroked him so that he was completely ready. He did not spend much time since the Gryffindor had already been half hard from their earlier fooling around on the bed.

"Draco…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Stop fucking around."

"In case you haven't noticed it's you I'm 'fucking around' as you put it on a regular basis and I'm about to do so yet again."

"Uh, uh. You topped last night," Harry pouted.

"And I will again since you are so bloody difficult," Draco told him.

Harry's retort was cut off as Draco kissed him again. He was so into the kiss he felt startled when something cold made contact with his opening.

He saw Draco using a Muggle lube, the same Sirius of all people had given them as a joke.

The blond used the lube with one finger to prepare him before swiping down and continuing the task using his own tongue.

Harry moaned at the first touch and in a few minutes his body was quivering under Draco. His lover was oblivious to his attempts to urge him on. He continued on his own pace licking at Harry's hole and then plunging in slowly, out and in again in a motion that was almost like fucking but not quite. And all the while he avoided Harry's cock.

When Draco dared to look up he met two blazing green eyes boring down on him with a thunderous expression.

"Unless you fuck me right now I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for daysss," Harry trailed off with a hiss.

"Is that a promise?" Draco teased but he pulled back none the less.

He too was hard in no time to tease much. He coated his cock with the lube and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

Harry pulled him closer, spreading his legs wide as Draco entered him.

It was wonderful that after all this time Harry was tight, Draco realized.

The only drawback was that their bellies were larger and hindered their movements somewhat.

None of it matter though when Draco started thrusting inside him.

Harry grabbed the sheets tightly as the tempo rose.

Draco supported himself on his hands and he moved harder.

His lover reached out with a hand and brought Draco's head down for a kiss.

They pulled back soon to breathe. They were already straining and Harry was gasping as Draco kept hitting his prostate. He reached down for his cock but Draco beat him to it, taking the pleasurably aching flash in one fist and tugging it in time with his thrusts.

It was not long before Harry came with a shout of pleasure.

Draco followed soon after, his orgasm triggered by the pull of Harry's muscles.

He carefully fell on his side in order to avoid falling on Harry and putting pressure on their bellies.

As it was it seemed they had roused the two up.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

He looked over to see that Draco was also rubbing a spot on his belly, a grimace on his face but with joyful eyes.

"Kicked you too?" He asked Draco.

"Yes. I believe we disturbed them."

"Tough luck. They should learn early that their daddies have their needs too," Harry told him.

Draco laughed and kissed him on the first available patch of skin he could see, his shoulder.

"That sounded like something I would say," said the Slytherin. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of his lover caressing him.

"Hey, what do you think they'll call us?"

Harry frowned in thought. "Dunno. Does it matter?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it bother you if one day this fellow," he pointed at Harry's bulge, "came and called you mommy?"

Harry grimaced. "Ugh."

Draco snorted. "Exactly."

"Hey, that goes for you too mister."

"Why do you think I thought to mention this?" the Slytherin asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Prat."

"Hey, it's been a while since you called me that," Draco observed.

"Well, of course. The last time you almost bawled right in the middle of the corridor."

Draco coloured at that particular memory. "Yeah, well, I blame the hormones," he said with a pout.

Harry chuckled and drew him close for a kiss.

The Slytherin licked his lips after Harry released him. "Um, I'm hungry," Draco said.

"I kiss you and that's all you can think of?" Harry mocked feeling hurt.

Draco glared at him. "Shut up!"

"Make me," Harry said with a grin.

He rolled his hips, letting Draco feel exactly what the means for the task should be.

"Again?"

"Having trouble keeping up, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Stupid Gryffindor," Draco said as he pinned Harry on the bed. "You better feed me well afterwards."

"Of course love."

"And I want dessert; an actual one."

"How about chocolate pudding?"

"That will do just fine."

* * *

**May 30th**

**Great Hall:**

That night the air was warm and the atmosphere joyful. The entire school was in high spirits as the walls were decorated in all house colours, the more prominent being Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, despite the fact that Gryffindor had won by ten points, the House cup, Slytherin and Ravenclaw in tie for second place and Hufflepuff only a breath behind. The reason for all the colours was the fact that it was also a baby shower for the two pregnant youths who were basking in the attention.

Most of the female population of the school had worked hard for making some very useful presents for the expectant fathers, especially after the news that one of them was responsible for the fiasco that led to the pregnancy. It had been dropped like a bomb on the school and for days had put the house of the ravens in a bad spotlight. It only stopped when Harry and Draco both asked for it.

"Henderson's actions is not a conduct approved by the rest of the House so it should not be held over all Ravenclaw's," a diplomatic Draco had declared, Harry nodding behind him.

Hermione had remarked on the fact that the press knew nothing of the trials but Draco told them that it had taken place behind closed doors.

"I still can't believe your father represented me as well," Harry told his lover.

"You are family now and Malfoys take care of their own," was the only response Draco had given him.

And Harry knew that in Lucius' case that was the truth.

He felt a small jab at his ribs and saw Draco holding a present right under his nose.

"It's from the Hufflepuff girls," the blond told him. For once he looked excited when he said the name of that house.

Harry took the gift and unwrapped it. When he saw what was inside he beamed.

"What?" Draco asked him.

Harry pulled out two lovely teddy bears with golden hues on the fur and wearing Slytherin and Gryffindor ties respectively.

"They are cute," Draco admitted.

"They can also sing lullabies whenever they the babies cry," Hannah Abbot told them. "It is also stainless, won't tear and no parts come off."

"Useful," Draco said, managing to sound a bit impressed.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely.

The girl beamed.

Then others came.

The Ravenclaw's gave them a never ending powder and self replenishing diapers along with a few books on child care which the pair dutifully accepted.

Then the Slytherin's made the surprise. They had teamed up with the Gryffindor's and together created two rocking cribs for the babies. They were made from cherry wood and painted a silvery grey colour with moving pictures along the wooden surface, said pictures in golden hues.

"We thought green and red to be too common," Ron told them.

"That Irishman of yours helped me draw the pictures," Pansy explained.

"And Granger was in charge of animating the carvings," Blaise said.

"And then Zabini and Neville designed the crib," Ginny told them. "While the rest of us searched for the wood and the spells."

Harry beamed at them. "Thank you guys," he told them.

"If you cry I'm out of here," Ron joked and the rest laughed.

"Honestly, Harry is right. We thank you on behalf of the babies," Draco told them.

Their friends and House mates all smiled back.

After the gifts were given it was time for the feast. It was no different than the other times except that this time the Hall was flooded with bubbles and instead of cups they all had feeding bottles.

"So, Mione I don't see you complaining about overworking the house elves," Ron told his girlfriend.

Many heads turned and Draco, Pansy and Blaise, the only Slytherin's still sitting at the Gryffindor table, watched in fascination a topic that was a usual occurrence for the Gryffindor House.

She sent him a glare over her steak.

"Is he daft?" Draco whispered to Harry's ear.

His lover smiled at him and licked the cell of his ear, ignoring Draco's shudder, before answering.

"Call it tradition. You have heard about SPEW, right?"

Draco nodded after some thought. "Figures it would be Granger. What now?"

"Enjoy the show," Harry told him.

Before Hermione could erupt on Ron, Dumbledore stood, gaining the attention of everyone in the Hall.

His blue eyes roamed the room, their sparkle burning brightly, a smile lightening his face.

"It seems that another year has come to an end. For most of you it was far from normal." He pointedly looked at the pregnant pair. They truly had changed many things around the school. "But the changes turned out to be rather welcome. In all of Hogwarts history I have never heard of the students being so united and I'm proud to say congratulations to you. Also, I would like to complement the entire sixth year and the teachers for the feast prepared tonight. I wish you all a joyful summer. I hope that, even though you won't miss classes, you will miss our school. Now carry on, boys and girls."

There was applause and many blushed at the praises.

Harry and Draco got back to their plates.

"You two are amusing to look at," Hermione said out of the blue.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You do realize that only last year you were at each other's throats and now a Malfoy is sitting with Gryffindor's at their table and spoon feeding Harry Potter?" the bushy haired girl told him, a bite of sarcasm creeping into her voice.

Draco blushed and yanked the fork away from Harry's mouth. He had done this without thinking. Often they would eat in their rooms and ever since Harry did it once, they often fed each other so it was almost an unconscious decision when he decided to let Harry taste part of his pumpkin pie. The smiles he received from their friends were a bit unnerving.

"Practice for when the babies come," he told them. "If Potter here can eat then they will as well."

"Hey!" the Golden boy looked indignant.

"He does have a point," Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"Traitors," Harry muttered.

But he could not keep pouting for long and his face soon broke into a grin.

"I hope this rapid mood swings end with the pregnancy," Hermione said through her teeth.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," the girl said fast.

The rest who heard what was said were soon laughing again.

* * *

**May 31st**

**Hogwarts Express:**

Draco scowled at the Weasley sitting across from him and then down at the chessboard.

Harry and Hermione watched the battle of minds with more than mirth on their faces.

"Should we let them continue?" Hermione whispered in his ear. "This is the third game!"

"If you're bored then we could be their cheerleaders," Harry whispered back.

"You have got to be joking," the Muggleborn muttered.

"I'm not. Although I refuse to wear tight clothes; I look like I swallowed a water melon," Harry told her.

"Will you stop your muttering?" Ron told them. "We are having a game here."

Fierce grey eyes backed him up.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Neville said from the door with a small smile.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley on the same side," Harry said with a grin.

Draco immediately looked affronted at the prospect. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"You are not getting me to stop playing. I will win this one. A Malfoy never quits."

Harry hung his head. "It was worth a shot."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder and their respective boyfriends went back to their game.

Neville sat with them. "How long has this been going on?"

"The last two hours," Hermione told him.

The other boy made a face.

"Hey, where's Luna?" Harry asked him.

"Ah, I think with Ginny. She said something about talking to Dean or the like."

"They are getting back together?" Hermione let her voice drop. The last thing they needed was Ron into 'big brother' mode.

Neville shrugged. "I guess."

There was noise and then a friendly face came from the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

At long last Draco and Ron both abandoned the game and went for the cart.

In the background Harry, Hermione and Neville watched in amusement.

* * *

**Platform 9&¾:**

Harry was glad he would not have to carry his own trunk this time.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were there right beside him, talking to their son and Sirius was with Harry. Several Order members were around them, hidden of course, for protection.

Sirius was a bit surprised to see several Slytherin's, not just Pansy and Blaise, nod at his godson.

The same went for the Malfoys when their son greeted Luna Lovegood and a few Gryffindor's. Lucius raised an eyebrow when his son and the sixth Weasley son exchanged a few words and then when the Mudblood Granger hugged his son, wishing him a good summer.

"I'll explain later," Draco said; a slight blush on his face.

It grew when Pansy hugged him as well and then went off to talk with Granger.

"It must be quite the story," Lucius told his son.

"It is father," Draco agreed.

Harry came over and greeted his soon to be family-in-law. Narcissa hugged him while Lucius just nodded cordially.

"So, what now?" Harry asked his godfather.

There was someone there clearing their throat. The wizards and witch turned and saw a fat man, somewhat purple in the face. Moody was holding him from his jacket and both eyes glaring at the Muggle.

Harry made a grimace that rivalled the one Lucius Malfoy had on his face.

"Hello uncle Vernon," Harry muttered.

"You freak-" the Muggle started but stopped at the murderous looks he received from the people near his nephew. His eyes all but bulged when he caught sight of Sirius. His face turned an ashen colour and Harry swore he was a step away from peeing in his pants. A look at his lover confirmed that others saw it too and the Malfoys were actually enjoying it.

"I'd like you to meet my Godfather Sirius Black, then Draco, my lover and his family, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. All of them are wizards," Harry said with a smile.

When Vernon opened his mouth at the notion that the boy was gay he received a glare from Sirius and saw the blond man brandish a wand and a sinister smile.

"Harry will be staying with you for two days," Sirius told him. "It would be enough for the wards to be renewed."

"I won't have him staying with that Muggle," Draco told aloud. His voice held repulsion that made Vernon cower further.

Lucius frowned. "I agree with my son Black. No matter the reason, wizards such as Potter should not associate with the likes of this man, Muggle or not."

Harry was surprised that this comment came from Lucius Malfoy of all people.

"I second that," said Narcissa.

"I'm seventeen," Draco cut in. "I could go with Harry. What's two days?"

That was not something Harry wanted for Draco though.

"I don't think it is a good idea," Harry told him.

"Why not?" the blond asked. "Please father. I promise not to use any curses or Dark Magic."

They heard Vernon make a sound of fear, like a pig, and Moody cackled at Draco's words. He looked at Draco with appreciation.

Lucius on the other hand seemed amused.

"I don't see why not," he finally said. "But I'll have a house elf checking up on you." He then turned to Vernon Dursley. "Should anything happen to either boy you will pay Muggle. If you upset them with words or actions, I'll curse your entire blood line. I'm not a Dark Wizard for a hobby."

Vernon turned green.

"That settles it," Sirius said with a smile. "I'll accompany you till the house."

Draco was hugged by his parents and then they left.

Harry, Draco and Sirius stared as Moody left Vernon.

"So lead on," Sirius told him.

The man turned red in the neck, but he was still too afraid to express his anger. He kept giving looks to the wand Draco carried in the open.

"This might be fun," Draco whispered to Harry's ear as their trunks were loaded in Vernon's car.

Harry smiled and kissed him, ignoring the indignant shouts of his uncle from the front seat and Sirius' sly smirk.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Next on chapter 6

Harry and Draco at the Dursley's home.

And Harry goes to the Malfoy Manor for a summer like no other.


	6. Summer with the relatives

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

* * *

**Part Six: Summer with the relatives**

* * *

**May 31st**

**Number 4, Privet Drive:**

When the car stopped in front of the suburban house Draco made a face.

"You grew up here?" he whispered in shock to his lover's ear.

Harry nodded.

Draco snorted.

"Not anyone can grow up in a castle," Sirius said loud enough for Vernon to hear.

They got out of the car as Harry questioned his boyfriend. "Castle?"

"I come from an old pureblood family," Draco told him. "The past forty five generations have lived in Britain and don't get me started how long the Malfoy family was in France."

Sirius nodded. "He says the truth."

Harry was impressed. He often heard Draco boasting but never realized how true that was.

"The Blacks are an old family as well," Draco explained, "but so are the Potters."

"I didn't know that," Harry told him.

"I'll have to educate you," Draco told him.

Harry fought the urge to gulp at his tone.

Sirius charmed their luggage to be light and together walked to the door.

Vernon shook as he unlocked the door. He allowed them inside while keeping an eye on Sirius and checking out that not one of the neighbours saw him enter his house.

With a flick of Sirius' wand the luggage travelled up stairs on its own.

Petunia saw them parading through the house and screamed. She came running out of the kitchen, took one look at the wizards and paled.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. You must be Lily's sister. Did you know I was their best man as well?"

The stick of a woman swayed on her feet and Vernon caught her in case she fainted.

A wicked smirk made its way to Draco's face. "This is priceless," he said to Harry, not caring if the Muggle's heard him or not.

Sirius seemed to think so as well.

Harry rolled his eyes to show he did not approve of Muggle-baiting, though he was secretly amused and even grateful to the Fates that he was no longer alone. He would have Draco with him. His only concern was that those three would say something and upset him.

"Let's just get out things upstairs," Harry muttered.

"He's quite bossy," Draco muttered.

"Isn't he?" Sirius said with a smile. "He got that from his mother. Lily could give you one glare and leave you cowering for hours." He shuddered as he remembered those green eyes glaze in anger.

"That's why she and dad always fought at school?" Harry cut in. "That and dad being a prat?"

Sirius groaned. Harry was still sour with them for pranking Snape.

"Yes," he muttered sullenly.

"Here we are," Harry announced reluctantly. He was already in the room, eyes closed and back facing his lover, bracing himself for what he knew would be an ugly reaction.

"What's this?" Draco's voice sounded eerily calm and his lover winced.

"My room?" Harry replied uncertainly.

"You grew up here?" Sirius voiced.

Draco, Merlin bless him and his line, kept his mouth shut about the cupboard under the stairs. He knew. Harry had told him everything, yet it seemed here was a difference between hearing about something and actually living it.

"This is a storage room, not a bedroom," Sirius hissed. "And certainly not liveable for two pregnant boys."

Draco bit his lip to stop the compulsion he felt to spill exactly every time and manner the Dursley's had wronged Harry.

"Sirius, it really isn't the time," Harry told him but the Animagus simply folded his hands in front of him and glared.

"The Blacks are a persistent breed," Draco offered from the side.

Harry filed that tip for future reference and then turned to face the two angry wizards.

"You both know how I grew up. I don't understand why you're so surprised."

"Enraged is more like it," Draco offered. "But don't worry. Nothing a good curse can't fix."

"Do you know auntie Mabell," Sirius asked Draco.

"The one who married eight times and after every wedding night castrated the groom?" Draco supplied.

Harry blanched.

Sirius nodded.

"Nah…Too messy," the blond replied.

Harry silently thanked every wizard he knew. But he had been hasty.

"But I really want to hurt them. I would have let Remus on them but why torture the poor wolf and spoil his appetite," Sirius muttered.

Draco nodded in commiseration and Harry choked. It was like he had landed himself in an alternate dimension.

"You can't possibly be thinking of killing them," he exclaimed.

"Just a little," Draco told him.

"You can't kill someone 'just a little'!" Harry told him.

"I can if I want to," Sirius offered.

Harry shook his head. "No, you'll end up in Azkaban. Again!"

"My father can bail him out if I ask nicely," Draco piped up.

"I can't…This is so bizarre that I think I'm dreaming," Harry told them.

Draco smiled at him and leaned closer for a kiss that quickly got out of hand.

"I'm still here," Sirius said with amusement just as Harry had Draco against the doorframe and one of his hands had unbuttoned his shirt.

The pair pulled apart blushing at their slip. Then Draco caught sight of a teen around their age, only far wider than Crabbe and with an expression that was somewhere between a goldfish and a scared Hufflepuff.

"Relative of yours?" he asked Harry.

The brunet blinked as he noticed his cousin. "What? Oh, um him? Yeah, he's Dudley."

"I might actually have fun," the blond realized just as the boy, Dudley, ran away from them, yelling at his parents about freaks and the like.

Sirius grew serious and turned to the pair.

"Harry, promise me that the moment they give you trouble you will write us. I don't care how little. You both are in a condition that you should rest and stay calm. I won't lose you or the kiddies for those jerks."

"I promise Siri," Harry replied.

"I don't," Draco muttered. "But I will give them Hell," the blond finished with a Slytherin smirk.

"I expect no less from a Malfoy," Sirius told him with a proud smile.

The moment Sirius Apparated away in front of a livid Vernon Dursley, the enormous man turned to the magical pair.

"You!" he yelled at them, his neck turning a red colour.

"Do you hear something Harry?" Draco asked airily.

Before Harry could answer him, the blond had grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room. Before the Slytherin shut the door he turned to the Muggle.

"Don't bother with breakfast or lunch. I'm planning to keep Harry busy," he said before shutting the door in the face of a purple faced man.

Harry was eyeing Draco with caution.

"Okay, what are you planning to do?"

"Who? Me?" Draco asked.

"Don't even try it Malfoy. You can't convince me you're innocent for all the gold in Gringotts."

The blond shrugged.

"Draco," Harry said.

"Oh, fine! I won't curse them, or jinx them or even hex them, yet."

Harry groaned.

"So…This is it?" the Slytherin asked, eyeing the room with obvious distaste.

"Yeah."

"Stand back," Draco told him.

Harry watched with some perspiration as his lover tapped the tip of the wand against his palm before swishing it. Sparks covered the furniture and the walls as Draco kept muttering the spells. Harry watched as his room was painted a warm cream-white, the carpet was a rich blue, the room expanded to fit a double bed with silk covers, a personal bathroom sprang out where the closet had been and a fireplace in the place of the desk.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked.

Harry blinked. "I didn't know you could do that," he admitted.

"Of course I can. You've met my mother. Actually, I decorated my room back at the Mansion."

"Where did all this come from?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "One of the guestrooms or even the storage room." He waited for a beat. "Wanna break the bed?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "How long did you want to do that?"

Grey eyes sparkled with mirth. "Actually, that was why I conjured the double bed," Draco told him.

Harry chuckled and placed his palms on Draco's lower waist, slowly, sensually pulling their bodies together and hugging his blond lover to him.

"Really now?" he purred.

"Hm," Draco murmured as he focused on Harry's lips.

"Draco…"

"Shut up," the blond murmured as he pounced.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office:**

"So they arrived safely," Dumbledore said.

Sirius's head nodded from the fireplace. "Yes. I also fear that Draco might have a little too much fun with the Muggle's."

"As long as nothing drastic happens," the Headmaster said, "we have nothing to worry."

"Two pregnant teenagers in that house? Mind you not just any teens but a pregnant Malfoy and a pregnant Potter in the same house as the Dursley's?" Sirius told him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "We could ask them to show us some of the memories later. I'll have the Pensieve ready."

Sirius smiled. Then his eyes fell on the black, shrivelled arm that was almost concealed by the purple robes.

"How's the hand going?" the former convict asked carefully. He eyed the hand with distaste, repulsed not by the look of it but by the aura of dark magic it gave off.

"Not so good I'm afraid," Dumbledore admitted. "The potions Severus makes for me are helping, but not much. I'm not in pain but I don't feel anything else anymore."

"Have you thought you know…Getting rid of it?"

"You mean cut off the hand?" The older wizard shook his head. "I'm afraid the curse doesn't work like that. But I'm not disheartened. After a hundred and seventy years I think I might be fine with death; just another adventure my boy."

Sirius shook his head. "You're something else old man."

"Thank you! I'd like to think that too. But you don't have to worry so soon now. I'll tell you when I'm about to die. I expect you to dress me in my favourite ice blue robes. The ones with the half moons. Tell Winky and she will know."

Sirius shook his head but his face was not as grim looking any more.

* * *

**Number 4, Privet Drive:**

**Harry's room:**

Harry sighed and snuggled closer to his blond lover, nuzzling his exposed throat. His skin was touching the naked skin of his lover, both sated bodies under a thin sheet, revelling in the proximity.

Draco made sounds of agreement and snaked an arm over to Harry's rounded belly, feeling the skin and the moving treasure it held.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked as he carefully ran his hand in circles.

"Not really," Harry whispered. "Well, unless it kicks my kidneys or something," he amended.

"Don't call it an 'it'," Draco admonished.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry," he told him as he kissed him on the lips lightly.

Draco shrugged and closed his eyes, keeping his hand moving in circles around the bulge.

"Does it hurt when the baby kicks you?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Not always. It usually moves around and does not kick much," Draco replied.

"That's good," Harry murmured.

"Hmm," was all Draco said back as his hand started moving progressively lower down his body.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him with a smile in his voice.

"Nothing."

The warm hand closed around Harry's and closed around his cock making the dark haired teen gasp. But the blond just stared him straight into his eyes.

"Draco…" Harry warned.

His lover ignored him as he run his hand along the soft length that was slowly becoming harder.

"Ah, Draco, I really think it's not the time…" Harry told him. "Um, you need to rest. Remember what Pomfrey said about rest?"

"I've rested enough," the Slytherin replied as his hand moved at a faster pace.

Harry groaned when the blond run a finger over the slit, spreading a few drops of pre-come that started to form and making the motions faster. He bit his lip from telling his boyfriend off. After all Draco's intentions were obviously to his benefit.

"Stop it Dray," Harry gasped as his hips jerked and he thrust in that hand.

Draco did hear him this time and Harry cursed as he was left hard and panting. It was not one of his wisest moves but he really did not want to tire the blond, or get tired, and he was positive that neither would have been satisfied with bringing each other off with just a hand.

"I can see you want it. Why do you keep being such a pig headed lion?" Draco demanded.

"Pig headed lion?" Harry echoed. He snorted. "Love, that's far less of what you usually hurl at me."

"Yeah well, I can't think when I'm this frustrated," Draco shot back angrily.

Harry saw how hard the other was. "I just want to follow the medi-witches suggestions," Harry told him gently. "You were tired this morning because you hardly slept last night and I tired you out earlier." He reached out and gently caressed Draco's face.

He noticed Draco relaxing to the touch and his eyes softening.

"My hormones are going crazy," Draco muttered. "I'm a teenage boy and on top of that pregnant."

"So am I," Harry told him.

"You're weird so you don't count," Draco told him.

"Weird, huh?" Harry chuckled.

He kissed the blond hard on the mouth. Draco tried to pretend he did not want him but failed miserably when he turned and straddled Harry's hips, pressing his lover further into the soft mattress and deepening the kiss.

Harry placed his palms on his naked chest, caressing the soft skin as he pulled his mouth away from Draco's, sat up so that he was still being straddled and trailed the blonde's jaw with his lips. Draco rested his hands on Harry's chest, enjoying the attention he was given. Their aroused members came into contact, making both boys shudder with desire.

The Gryffindor reached behind Draco and teased his rear opening

"Don't stop," Draco whispered. "I'll rest later but don't you dare stop."

Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck, nipping the skin lightly and then kissed his lover again.

He murmured the lubricating spell wandlessly and Draco shivered at the slight coolness of the liquid.

He entered the blond swiftly and smiled as he heard him moan. He pulled back and thrust back in, repeating the process until he had Draco writhing under him.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's throat as he pounded harder.

"H-harry…I'm close," Draco gasped.

His lover heard him and reached for his cock, stroking it steadily until Draco went rigid and came with a groan, Harry following with his orgasm.

The Gryffindor collapsed next to his lover panting heavily.

Draco pushed his bangs out of his sweating face.

"I can't move," Harry realized.

Draco grunted in agreement.

Harry nuzzled his throat contently. "I can't wait for us to do it in your room at the Manor."

Draco chuckled. "There's also a pretty nice spot near the pond, under a tree."

"Hmm, but I doubt we will be able to do that until after we've had the babies."

Draco sighed. "I suppose you're right. I am as big as a house."

"Nonsense," Harry told him. "You're still smaller than Dudley."

Draco snorted. "I will never be able to compete with that boulder."

"True, true," Harry muttered as he stared at the ceiling.

Draco's spells had altered even the colour of the room and he was rewarded with a silver green colour instead of the faded white he had spent summers looking at to alleviate his boredom.

"I'm hungry," Draco whined.

"Wanna go downstairs and grab a bite?" Harry suggested.

"I'm too lazy to move," Draco replied. "Let's call my father's assigned house elf."

"Or we could go down to the kitchen," Harry said again.

Draco remained quiet for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "Can I bring my wand?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"I won't have to just sit there and take whatever they dish at us?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess I would like a bath first."

Harry smirked. "You would."

* * *

**Kitchen:**

The two male Dursley's were seated at the table, waiting for the food to be served when the pair of wizards entered.

Harry was amused to see a purple vein pop in his uncle's forehead as he took a seat right next to his lover.

Draco had a secretive smile playing on his lips as he glanced at each of the Muggle's.

"What are you doing here boy?" Vernon demanded.

"Eating lunch," Draco drawled with that annoying way of his.

Harry was satisfied to see his uncle twitch. Petunia had paused, the serving spoon suspended in mid air from her shock.

"Need help with the serving Aunt?" Harry said innocently.

"Oh, I'll help," Draco offered. His wand was out and with a swish of the magical wand the spoon was serving the plates with the stew and then having the plates land on the table.

"See? I managed," Draco said to Harry as he leaned in for a quick peck on his lover's lips.

Neither missed how Vernon and Petunia blanched or how Dudley was gaping at them.

The two pregnant boys started eating, oblivious to the silence that was surrounding the table.

"This is good," Draco told Harry.

"Molly does it better," the Gryffindor said. "I think Ginny once said that she added this plant…What was it? I think it was the bernadbore roots."

"Oh, I know those. We use them at Pain potions after extensive torture," Draco told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's part of the Bezoar family," the Slytherin stated.

"I might learn something from you yet," Harry mused.

"I won't have it any other way," Draco told him.

They shared a sultry kiss that had the three Dursley's turning green. Petunia let out a strangled sound while Vernon made noises strangely familiar to that of his sister's dog, Ripper.

"Need something Mr. Dursley?"

Harry applauded the Malfoy upbringing. Draco was eating dinner with his boyfriend in a Muggle household and at the same time insulting the Dursley's and making them feel misery. He would have to buy something nice for Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm done," Draco announced soon. He practically climbed in Harry's lap and nuzzled his lover's neck. "Hurry up, will you? We have a room to our selves, a wonderful double bed and all the time in the world."

That comment seemed to gather the attention of Harry's relatives.

"What double bed?" the Aunt asked.

"The one I conjured when I changed the room a bit," Draco said sweetly.

"We could try the Jacuzzi," Harry said to the blond.

Draco stood and pulled Harry after him, openly groping his ass as the Muggle's sat like frozen statues in the kitchen.

* * *

**Harry's room:**

The two wizards doubled over in laughter as soon as the door was soundly closed.

"Did you see their faces?" Draco asked him. "I'll have to borrow my father's Pensieve."

Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Not that I did not enjoy that love, but why now?" Draco asked the green eyed teen.

"Just to thank you for being a Slytherin and a Malfoy and my boyfriend."

"Mm, I like that," Draco mused. "Say want to take a nap before I conjure a real Jacuzzi?"

Harry chuckled as he landed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek before shedding his clothes to lie down on the bed. He parted the covers and Draco, equally naked, went to cover the spot. Soon the pair were napping soundly.

* * *

**June 5th**

Harry was leaning against the wall as Draco charmed the room into its previous state. Their bags were waiting at the front door since they woke up that morning.

The previous night Narcissa had sent them the family eagle with a letter and a notice that they would be coming to collect them the morning after, along with several members of the Order and Harry's godfather.

Draco placed an arm around Harry's waist and snuggled close to his lover.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Tired?" Harry guessed as he caressed Draco's back.

"A bit."

"Madame Pomfrey said that using magic will be more strenuous from now on," Harry told him.

"I remember," Draco mumbled and right after yawned.

Harry hugged the blond closer and used his palms to sooth him.

"Come on Dray, soon they'll come pick us up and you'd better be awake to show me your house."

"I will be," Draco muttered.

They heard the doorbell and froze. Soon after there were yells and yelps which made them snigger.

"That was my uncle I believe."

"Maybe we should go down now," Draco proposed.

"After you love."

Draco led the way downstairs. He wore grey jeans and a very loose white shirt that barely covered his stretched belly. Harry was in blue jeans and a light emerald shirt, courtesy of Draco.

It was the sight of the pair in Muggle clothes, coming down the stairs that caught Lucius attention. He was dressed in wizarding robes in black while Sirius opted for dark blue. Tonks was also there, her hair purposely changing colours, one more outrageous than the previous one and all making the Muggle's twitch. Lucius had to admit that Andromeda's daughter was not so bad after all.

"Father," Draco greeted warmly.

"Mr. Malfoy. Sirius! Tonks too?" Harry said with a smile.

"Wotcher Harry, Dracy-bear," the Auror said in one go.

Draco flushed but glared the older cousin all the same.

"You seem to be fine," Lucius said, raking his eyes over the boys.

He snapped his fingers and an aged house elf appeared dressed in a black linen pillow case with the dragon of the Malfoy crest. Draco raised a delicate eyebrow at this but remained silent.

On the other hand the Muggle's screamed at the sight of the admittedly grotesque creature, Petunia inching away from it.

"Gefry, get the bags," Lucius ordered.

The creature bowed, took the bags and disappeared with a crack.

"Are you ready then?" Lucius turned to his son and future son in law.

"Yes sir," the teens answered.

"The cars are waiting for us outside," Sirius cut in.

"We are not Apparating?" Harry frowned.

"Poppy will have our heads," his godfather told him.

"And Fudge is an ass about allowing us a Portkey," Tonks offered.

The teens chuckled.

"What else is new?" Harry muttered.

He turned to his relatives, who in presence of so many wizards were silent and meek.

"Goodbye, I'd wish you a nice life but then I'd be lying. You are a miserable example of the Muggle world and I truly feel sorry for you. I hope I never see you ever again," Harry finished.

Draco squeezed his shoulder and then followed him out of the house.

The three remaining wizards turned on the three Muggle's. In Lucius' face grew a feral smile.

Harry was amazed at the limousine that was parked in front of the house he grew up in for years. He saw several of the neighbours were spying on the luxurious car that had pulled up in front of the Dursley's house. Some of them where blatantly pointing at the vehicle, be they adults or children. Some of them noticed the driver open the door for Harry and the blond at his side. Those who believed the Dursley's' stories about Harry being a St. Brutus student were looking somewhat shocked.

"Are all Muggle's that nosey?" Draco sniffed.

Harry snorted. "Like wizards are less nosy when it comes to me."

"But at least you are famous for a good deed in the wizarding world," Draco pressed.

Harry shrugged. "They don't matter to me. They never cared so I won't start doing so now."

Draco shook his head and clasped both of Harry's hands into his. "I really forget how you grew up sometimes. I still have trouble believing this."

"Most people do," Harry said softly.

Draco smiled and leaned over Harry's lips and captured them in a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue past Harry's lips and into his warm mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of his lover. Their protruding bellies came into contact but they did not mind the light kicks at the side they touched, opting to just enjoy the kiss.

Neither cared that the woman from No 3 shrieked and covered her daughter's eyes or that the male teens from No 5 looked interested in the spectacle or how the owner of No 7 fell over in the bushes he was trimming.

Tonks was the first to emerge from No4 Privet Drive, her hair a healthy blond colour. She chuckled at the scene she came up to.

"What is so funny Tonks?" Sirius came behind her.

"Harry and Draco, what else?" the female Auror told him.

"Come on boys," Lucius exited the house with a smile. "Narcissa is waiting for us."

That did it.

The teens released one another and got into the car.

Harry did not glance back.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**Next:** The ride to Malfoy Manor and a tour of the castle.


	7. Purebloods and Summer

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

* * *

**Part Seven: Purebloods and Summer**

**June 5th**

Inside the vehicle Harry was a bit nervous. Sirius was discussing the finer points of Plum wine with Lucius, which was odd in its self. They seemed excited ever since they had left the Muggle house. While the Auror had come out mere minutes after Harry and his lover, the male wizards had taken much longer and it had Harry worried. It meant they had done something, very probably illegal, to the Muggle's but Harry could not bring himself to ask them.

And then there was his lovely other half. Draco was sitting next to him and had Tonks on his other side. The cousins were chatting quietly since the car engine had started, either about school years, or the Auror program or even memories of relatives. Draco was really interested in getting to know the eccentric metamorphmagus and Tonks was just glad she would no longer have to fight with members of her family.

Harry smiled when he felt his lover's soft, warm hand close around his own, and turned to look out of the window at the fast changing scenery.

The car was much like the Ministry cars, though much faster and obviously more luxurious.

The scenery changed quickly. From the suburbs to the grey city until finally they left the overpopulated areas to the less crowded and greener parts of the land.

"We're out of the city," Harry muttered.

Draco paused in his discussion with his cousin and turned to his lover.

"Never been to Wiltshire, have you, Harry?" Draco asked.

The green eyed teen shook his head.

"Well, you'll love it," Draco reassured him. "It is surrounded by a forest as old as the one near Hogwarts, smaller of course, but old all the same."

Harry sat back smiling as Draco went on to say everything that was amazing with his ancestral home. Lucius and Sirius seemed to tune the blond out while only Tonks was paying attention.

Time was spent pleasantly enough and two hours later Harry's eyes widened at the view of a tall tower.

Draco followed his line of vision and beamed. "That's the south tower."

"How many towers are there?" Harry exclaimed.

"Four," Lucius answered. "You must first remember that the family in the past was much larger. And not just the immediate family either. The Parkinson's were cousins of sorts, as were the Blacks. Add the Muggle's and you will understand why a castle was necessary. It was only five centuries ago that a Malfoy had less than six children. My grandfather had only one son, a trend that continued on with me."

Harry nodded. It made sense now.

So he settled back to watching out of the window.

He was left speechless when after a turn he was able to finally see the Malfoy Manor.

It was smaller than Hogwarts, though to be fair, Harry thought no castle in the world would ever be able to come to par with the school he considered home. But it was no less impressive, with the towers and the moat and the battlements. The stones were lighter than the school's and the surrounding area cleared up with gardens welcoming the guests.

"Atalonian roses," Sirius murmured as the car crossed the garden.

"Indeed," Lucius agreed.

"They have a sweet scent that never wavers," Draco told Harry. "Also, they are ingredients for many love potions." Then he took Harry's hand and squeezed lightly. "Wait until we get inside."

Harry smiled at his lover, sharing his excitement.

The car pulled up right in front of the entrance doors. Lucius was the first to get out of the car, then Sirius and Tonks, Harry coming out last.

The door opened on its own accord and they were greeted by a smiling Narcissa Malfoy, two house elves hovering behind her.

Lucius went to his wife's side, offering a peck to her check and then the blond woman was hugging her son tightly, despite the teen's protests and very pink face. Then she repeated the process with Harry.

After the teens were properly embarrassed, they were ushered in the House and Tonks Apparated away, her guarding duties over.

The front entrance hall was huge. The house, all though the Malfoys were accused to be Dark wizards, the first impression it gave off was that of a brightly lit place. The walls were white stone with lots of curtains in rich, forest green colours. The floors were covered with a lush Slytherin green carpet and a few high chairs were framing two tables with fresh flowers.

There were two portraits poised in the hall, obviously Malfoys, were observing the new comers. Their first reaction, after seeing the young heir they greeted him rather warmly, but stopped cold once they realized the boy was carrying, as well as the dark haired boy that followed with his hands linked with Draco's.

Draco rolled his eyes as he led Harry through the door to the main house.

"By diner the whole Manor will know about the pregnancies," Draco said wryly.

"Are the portraits as nosy as in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Nah, worse," Draco told him, enjoying seeing his lover gulp.

"They have been in this house for centuries," Narcissa reasoned. "They must have a hobby."

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing else.

They were led to a warm sitting room, done in red shades, none of them remotely close to Gryffindor colours, with the fireplace lit. The only portrait there, a middle aged witch dressed similarly with the Fat Lady. She was trying to see the boys a little better.

"A cup of tea is in order and then Draco can show you to your rooms, Harry," Narcissa informed them.

Harry turned to his godfather. "Are you staying?" he asked Sirius.

"Only for lunch. Dumbledore wants to speak to me," Sirius told him.

"So, what did you do to the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

It was like Christmas had come early for Lucius and Sirius. It was a bit scary seeing the two men reach to an agreement.

"This and that," Lucius replied cryptically.

"Come on father," Draco urged.

"The twins helped," Sirius told them.

"Did you lengthen Dudley's tongue?" Harry guessed. Draco sniggered and Harry promised him he would explain another time.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah has been done before. Let's just say that neither will sleep for a while. Oh, and your cousin will make pig like noises whenever he hears his name."

The whole room exploded in laughter. Harry actually had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, that's rich!" he exclaimed. "You remembered!"

Sirius nodded.

"Remembered what?" Draco asked.

"Hagrid had given Dudley a pig's tail a few years back," replied Harry with a cheeky grin.

"And we also added a few things to the house," Lucius added.

"What things?" Draco chanced to ask.

"Nothing harmful," Sirius said quickly.

"Not permanently," Lucius amended.

"Stop teasing Harry," Narcissa admonished them.

"We aren't," Sirius and Lucius replied.

The blonde woman sent them a well practiced glare that had both men gulping.

Draco smiled. It was good to be home.

* * *

**Draco's rooms:**

"Finally!" the pregnant teen exclaimed once he closed the door to his personal rooms.

Harry chuckled at his lover.

Narcissa had held them hostages at the dinner table. It was not all that bad, but it was still too formal for Harry's tastes and it felt odd eating half the stuff on the table however delicious they were. He was also willing to bet they were magical animals served at dinner. Was there a thing like wizarding chicken? Sure, Ron's mother held some, but they had seemed normal enough. Maybe he should ask Hermione at some point.

Draco had been observing his lover staring off in space for several minutes with the most peculiar expression on his face.

The blond shook his head and walked over to the other boy, settling his hands on Harry's waist.

"Draco?" Harry blinked.

"You really need to stop spacing out like this," Draco chided.

"Sorry love," Harry chuckled. He nipped at Draco's ear, enjoying as his lover squirmed.

"Ah, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"My bed is through that door."

Harry finally took notice of his surroundings. They were in a small sitting room complete with a marble, cream coloured fireplace, large windows with heavy emerald curtains, a sitting room that reminded him of the Slytherin Common Room, many pictures of landscapes, some of them with dragons or other magical creatures, a pool table and several doors.

"Harry!" Draco whined.

"This is your room?" the Gryffindor asked.

But the blond was too needy and impatient to care or answer properly. "Yes, yes."

"This is like the common room!"

"That was the general idea," muttered the blond as he began taking off his outer robes.

"At least it's not a tacky green," Harry commented. "Are those couches velvet?"

Draco gave a non committal sound as he threw his shirt to the floor.

"And that's a Chinese Firebolt!"

"Hm."

The sound of a zipper was completely lost on the green eyed teen.

When Harry finally recovered from his shock he turned to face his nude lover and actually gulped. The silvery glint in those eyes made him curse for being so taken in by his surroundings.

"Draco?" he sounded uncertain.

"I was going to let you on top, really…"

Harry gulped as his lover held his actual wand. With a few swishes of the magical wood Harry was equally nude.

"…but I changed my mind."

Harry stared at the blond and was started to get turned on. He really liked the sight of Draco pregnant with his son or daughter. And by the way the Slytherin's gaze lingered on his midsection he realized the sentiment was shared.

"Okay…Which door leads to your bedroom?" Harry asked.

"No time for a tour," Draco quipped as he pounced.

**

* * *

**

June 8th:

**The Burrow:**

Ron and his family were all gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast as Molly tore through the kitchen.

While Ginny answered a letter from Luna Ron chuckled over Harry's letter.

"Anything interesting?" Fred asked.

"Malfoy senior and Sirius worked together to prank the Dursley's," the younger son announced.

Molly frowned. "Seriously, and they consider themselves Adults! I expected Malfoy to act better!"

"Good riddance to them," Ginny muttered.

"Ginny!" her mother scolded but the girl only rolled her eyes

"Well, I'm sure they did not go overboard," Arthur Weasley commented.

The matriarch glared her husband while the children silently cheered.

"Anything else?" George asked his brother.

"Just that Mrs. Malfoy has been driving him nuts with the preparations for the bonding ceremony," Ron replied with mirth.

"Well, you better read that letter carefully, brother," Fred told him.

"Yes, and note a few things down," George added.

"Why?" Ron asked as he stabbed a pancake with his fork.

"You might actually get some pointers for your wedding," Ginny told him.

Ron spluttered while the twins started to tease him.

Molly approached Arthur and took a seat to eat her plate.

"Anything from the school?" she asked.

"Nothing, apart from two raids on Muggle families," Arthur replied. "He is keeping quiet and it has Albus worried."

"Do you reckon he might try the Ministry again?" Molly asked.

"Albus said it was unlikely and I have to agree. We are waiting for Severus to report his news."

Molly nodded and her attention focused back on the table.

"So, when is Hermione coming to visit?" she asked Ron.

Her son turned red while his brothers and sister kept winking.

**

* * *

**

July 9th

**Malfoy Manor:**

Harry barricaded himself in Lucius' study, trying to regulate his breathing.

He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned to see Lord Malfoy lounging on a sofa, book in hand.

"Hiding from Narcissa, Harry? Again?"

"I can just hear the laughter," Harry muttered.

At that comment the older wizard did laugh. It was not a foreign sound to Harry's ears. Not any more at least. The last five days he had spent at the Manor were a living hell. Narcissa had given him and her son a night's rest before launching her attack.

After breakfast she had called the duo to her drawing rooms for a chat that turned into six hours of watching yarns of fabrics; Acromantula and elfin silks, Niffler velvets, satin made from thorn-roses and several other fabrics made of magical plants and creatures that had nothing with what he had seen Petunia pester Vernon to buy for her. Fabrics for formal bonding robes, for the table cloths, the napkins, others to offer a tearful guest, and half a dozen other uses he would have never imagined.

Then came the day to decide the material of the shoes. To be honest that was not half as traumatic as to what came next: the invitations.

Or better yet the paper for the invitations.

**Flashback:**

"…Willow, yew, eucalyptus, papyrus, cherry, oak…"

"Pst," Draco motioned to Harry who leaned closer. "I'm bored."

"Will it take long?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Will you two be quiet?" Narcissa reprimanded. "The material of the invitations is very important!"

"We'll just choose the paper, right?" Harry chanced to ask.

"Yes! Then the patterns on the paper, the colour of the paper and then the ink. Of course there are the envelopes too, the ribbons the way to tie them… Cyprianne Wyndham had her wedding invitations delivered with Gerbill Swans, you know, the singing kind? Or we could charm them to announce the contents to the receiver, or better yet not. In Carlisle's wedding the spell went awry and that wretched thing would not stop singing!"

The teens were horrified when Narcissa went on in that way and carefully planned their retreat.

**End flashback:**

After that incident the days got worse.

The 7th was the day to decide the decorations and the boys tried to make themselves scarce pretending exhaustion after three hours, which was not early in their opinion.

"Honestly! Why should I care what pot to use for the flowers? Crystal vases or platinum makes no difference to me!"

And then came the 8th, or as it was called 'The double attack day', when Narcissa invited Molly over and both women gushed over it, making the boys beg the house elves for help.

It continued to get worse when the music and the lights were discussed and the pair had to split up to get away.

So hiding in Lucius' sanctum was not cowardly in Harry's opinion, just a means to survive. And to be honest, a way to punish the blond for enjoying their misery for the last days.

"I would say I was sorry, but we both know I would be lying," Lucius smirked at Harry.

The Gryffindor was too tired to snap at him. He just walked over and dropped into a chair. He rubbed his temples as if that would ease his headache a bit but he felt as if his brain was the one in pain.

"Tired?" Lucius asked with a frown.

Harry nodded. Between Narcissa in the mornings and Draco at nights he was exhausted. And he said so to Lucius. To his credit, the elder Malfoy managed to conceal the smirk pretty well considering.

"I could talk to Narcissa but I draw the line at talking to my son about relationships," Lucius told the teen.

"I can live with that," Harry admitted.

The door opened to admit a panicked blond. He rested against the hard wooden surface, throwing a locking spell for precaution. He caught his breath and only then noticed his amused audience.

"You left me all alone with the hurricane that is my mother! Have you no shame?" he told his lover. "And you father! You let her at us! Doesn't anyone show mercy to a pregnant man anymore? Circe, what has the world come to?"

The other two started laughing.

"Traitors!" Draco fumed, which only made Harry and Lucius laugh harder.

* * *

**Draco's room, that night:**

Harry was already in the bed when Draco finished with his shower for the night.

"I'm so tired I cannot even think about sex," the blond complained.

Harry snorted but did not disagree with that sentiment. Narcissa had finally cornered them and they decided on the decorations at last. It was the worse time in Harry's life and he found himself longing for double potions. The irony of those thoughts had been his and Draco's only source of amusement. And they had no one to save them for a long time; the house elves avoided their mistress and Lucius his wife after she threatened him to abstain.

"I did NOT want to hear that!" Draco had shouted but his mother had only laughed while an embarrassed Lucius tried to save what dignity he had left.

"I cannot understand what's so fun with wedding planning," Draco muttered.

"You could ask Hermione."

"You think there's a book on this?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably written by a Muggle."

Draco paused at that. "Of course it would be a Muggle," he finally muttered. "Don't look at me like that! I'm right on this one. Because of Muggle customs being introduced in our society by Muggleborns and half bloods our customs and traditions have been tainted or forgotten. Bonding ceremonies do not actually need much, just a mediator, who has to be a powerful wizard or witch, white outer robes, on a grass field with wild flowers and only immediate family to witness it. The consummation took place then, if the weather was good, but that stopped around 1600's. Then there was a feast for the friends and neighbours."

"I could never have sex with our family watching," Harry told him.

Draco shrugged. "It was magic compelled to ensure fertility."

"Wizards are weird," Harry stated.

"Coming from you I better leave it without comment," the blond told him as he got under the covers.

They moved closer until Harry was resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Comfy," Harry mumbled. "Goodnight Dray."

"Sweet dreams Harry."

* * *

**No12 Grimmauld Place****:**

Tonks rested her head on her palms as the 'War council' continued. After ten hours on the job and then an additional two hours of snooping around for the Order she was dead on her feet. Her eyes drooped close every five minutes or less and only the light shoves she received from her cousin and his werewolf friend were keeping her alert.

Severus Snape finished his report and sipped his brandy. That prompted the next conversation.

"I do not like the quiet," Moody complained. "That snake is up to something."

"He always is Alastor," Albus said mildly. "Any new attacks?" he asked the Aurors.

"One in Oxford. A pureblood witch married to a Muggle," Tonks replied. "Only the father was killed while the mother and child escaped."

"After the slaughter in Cardiff that is nothing," Moody growled. As he said that he was glaring at Snape.

"Here we go again," Tonks muttered to her cousin.

"If I did not know better I would say they have the hots for each other," Sirius whispered.

The metamorphmagus started giggling, drawing the attention of the room.

"Something you wish to share with the rest of us?" Alastor demanded.

She shook her head, her mirth only growing.

Remus asked Sirius with his eyes as to what happened and he only mouthed 'I'll tell you later' and the quiet man nodded.

"I better leave," Severus finally said.

Sirius perked up. "Malfoy Manor?" he asked.

"Lucius invited me for a drink and breakfast tomorrow," Snape told him.

The fact that he did not sneer drew some attention.

"Why such interest Siri?" Remus asked.

The Marauder gave them a mischievous smile.

"My cousin has gone on a rampage," he told them. "Harry and Draco are her hostages for the duration of the bonding preparations. Last I heard from Harry, Lucius had gotten an ultimatum unless he stopped helping them escape."

Severus seemed to find that funny as a small smile formed on his lips.

"You are exaggerating," Molly scoffed. "I visited and the boys seemed fine. And Narcissa was such a sweet!"

"See?" Sirius pointed at mother Weasley.

"A sweet Narcissa is more terrifying than an angry one," Snape told their perplexed audience. "Lucius will never admit it but he is terrified whenever she gets like this. Last time she was insisting for Draco to go to Hogwarts while he wanted Durmstrang. She had all the house elves on her side and the house was a battlefield."

"No one can best a Black in a battle of wills," both Sirius and Tonks quoted.

After that the meeting was officially over. As everyone was ready to retire for the day, Dumbledore beckoned Sirius close to where he and Snape were standing.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Snape formed a 'bubble' for privacy around them.

"About the discussion we had in my office the other day," Albus told him.

Sirius nodded. "Did you find anything?"

"Severus has been helping me, as you know," Dumbledore told the Animagus.

"Right," Sirius muttered. "Did you have any progress?"

"No," Snape said. "That is the reason I am going to the Manor. I am asking Lucius for help."

"Why tell me?" Sirius asked them.

"Severus was being morbid," the older wizard replied.

"No, I was being cautious. If the Dark Lord finds me out and you die sooner, someone has to know," the Slytherin replied.

"Ugh! I really hate all the macabre talk," Sirius said gloomily.

Snape looked like he wanted to hex him.

Albus shook his head at the pair of them.

* * *

**July 10th**

**Malfoy Manor, family dining room:**

Lucius folded the morning edition of 'National Gringotts News' he was reading to start eating his breakfast.

Narcissa sat on his right side, sipping her morning tea gracefully.

"It's rather quiet today," Lucius observed calmly.

"Yes, the boys decided to sleep in. Or they just went to hide early so I could not catch them," his wife mused, an amused grin on her usually stoic face.

Lucius shook his head. "You are a ruthless woman"

She laughed then. "No, my dear husband. I'm just a mother. And if I cannot tease and torment my own son then who will?"

"And they call your sister a sadist," Lucius quipped.

"What can I say?" the blonde woman shrugged elegantly. "It's in my blood."

* * *

**Draco's bedroom:**

Harry protested when he felt the warm blanket leave his body and the frown on his face was too cute for Draco to resist. The Slytherin hovered over Harry's face before stealing a kiss from him. He almost laughed when his lover frowned in his sleep and swatted the 'nuisance' away, but he refrained and set about his task to rid Harry of all his clothes, not that he wore much since most nights they ended up having sex anyway.

As Draco studied Harry's face he gave him a few minutes before the boy realized something was on and a good ten minutes to realize it was not a dream.

True to his predictions, Harry was too tired the night before so in the morning, when the blond set out to tease him awake, he had trouble waking up.

At first he felt a shiver from the cool room, and then soft touches along his body.

As Draco enjoyed his little game Harry came fully awake and was mesmerized by the sight.

"Mmm, Dray…"

The blond lifted his head and smirked at him.

"Finally awake Mr. Potter?"

"Did you want something?" Harry asked him.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Yes, but first, how hungry are you?"

"I can wait a bit," Harry told him. "As long as you make it worth my time."

"I think I can do that."

* * *

**Later that day in the Manor:**

The rest of the day was much less stressful for the boys. It seemed that they were lucky as Narcissa decided they would pause a bit in the preparations for the bonding ceremony. Instead she presented them with a new topic: the nursery for their babies.

Their faces held surprises as Harry admitted that they had never thought of that.

"Well, I have already picked a room for the nursery, right next to the one you occupy with a door that leads you straight to it."

Draco beamed. "Thank you mother."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry told her.

"It's Narcissa Harry," she told him and he blushed. "Now, here I have the tapestries. None of those pink and blue colours everyone uses. No matter the gender you should pick a pleasant colour. Then the cribs and I have to show you the toys and clothes you can choose from."

Both teens smiled and inched closer.

"Now here is what I found…"

Lucius found them later on and joined with them, just glad he did not have the two teens messing up his study, especially since he expected Severus today. The man had informed him he wanted to study something and he would like to use his library. While the request had not been unusual, it troubled Lucius. Still he had agreed and the dark haired wizard was expected later in the day.

It was dinner time at the Manor when the Malfoys, a Potter and a Snape had sat down for dinner.

The table was full of laughter as the teens and Narcissa still conversed about the nursery while the other two wizards discussed the latest potions.

The good mood vanished when a shrill noise travelled through the medieval walls.

Every single occupant froze.

"Was that…an alarm?" Harry asked.

The other four had paled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked them. He had a bad feeling about this.

Draco sought his hand and grabbed it. Harry felt him tremble.

"The Manor is under attack," Draco told him.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**Next:** The Manor under attack!


	8. Under Attack

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

* * *

**Part Eight: Under Attack**

* * *

**July 10th**

**Malfoy Manor:**

The dining room exploded in a flurry of noise and orders. Lucius and Narcissa stood in front of a horde of thirty house elves they had called in the room.

Immediately Lucius started barking his orders. "Shut the south and west wings, the cellars and the library," he ordered. "Then seek refuge at Hogwarts."

Twenty of the creatures bobbed their heads and vanished with loud cracks.

Narcissa and Severus were also on their feet and pulling Draco and Harry after them, as Lucius made the final preparations for closing off as much of the Manor as possible from the Dark Lord. He knew that if that happened then at least some of the Malfoy legacy would survive, blood magic was important after all.

Harry followed the frantic adults as he and Draco were herded to the emergency Floo room, which was situated in a hidden alcove next to Lucius' study.

"The Floo access is blocked. Probably a spell," Narcissa muttered.

He heard Severus Snape curse in a way that would make the twins proud.

"Stand back, I'm going to unblock it, but be ready to flee just in case," he told them.

Narcissa nodded, her pale face made of stone as she pulled the teens to the door and behind her, wand at the ready. Harry and Draco had also their wands in hand. Just in case.

They watched as Snape cleared the Floo, but as he turned to beckon them, a jet of red sparks flew through the fireplace. The dark haired man barely dodged it but he turned and yelled at them.

"Get them away from here! I'll tell him to seal the floor! Hurry!"

Narcissa wasted no time in running, the boys following after her.

They had barely run a few hundred metres when the teens started going slower. The witch almost cursed. They were pregnant males and it was hard for them to participate in strenuous activities, including running for their lives.

'Damn, and I can't Apparate them,' the blond woman thought.

"No more," Draco pleaded, holding his stomach.

Harry rushed to his side, helping him remain standing.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him.

"N-no," the blond admitted.

Narcissa tried to comfort him but her son was already worked up.

"Just take him away from here with other means," Harry told her. "Take one of the house elves to check the Floo in another room and take him through there to a safe place."

"It could work," Narcissa confirmed. "The fireplace in my drawing room is connected. Let's go!"

Lucius had barely learned the wings were closed when he came face to face with two of his former comrades. The dark robed, white masked wizards had their wands pointed at him.

"Avery, McNair," Lucius greeted them. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Cut the crap Malfoy. You betrayed our Lord. You should know that such an act will not go unpunished," Avery told him.

"Indeed," Lucius replied.

With a swift move he took his wand out.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled two times in success.

He barely had time to dodge as two '_Cruciatus_' curses were fired against him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lucius incanted, still using 'Light Spells'.

As a jet of purple sparks targeted him he used on of the armours as shield. He recognized the spell as Dolohov's and sure enough a third Death Eater had joined the fun.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Lucius yelled.

He used the opportunity to escape the study in search of a more open space he could duel in.

Half way to the Floo room he was met with Narcissa and the boys running for the staircase.

"They entered the Floo room!" she told her husband.

"I've got three Death Eaters after me," Lucius told them.

They heard running and soon the three Death Eaters caught up with them.

"Run!" Lucius yelled at them.

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand as they started running. Narcissa followed right behind them, shooting shielding spells to protect them.

Severus wiped some blood from his cheek as he glared Rodolfus Lestrange. He and his 'jolly' wife had him cornered to the wall.

"Never had you for a traitor Sevy…" she cooed.

Snape cringed. He would be willing to let them kill him if only that would prevent her from speaking in that awful way of hers.

"Is this a family reunion or what?" another voice called out from the doorway.

The Potions Master had never been happier seeing his school rival.

"_Flipendo!_" Harry yelled as another dark robed body was flung backwards.

Next to him Narcissa yelled a spell he was unfamiliar with but had the Death Eater yelling in pain.

"I can hold them back, just open the connection," Harry told Narcissa as he placed his body so that it covered his lover.

Draco had gone slightly pale as his hands held his abdomen.

"How are you doing Draco?" Narcissa asked him.

"Hurts," the boy replied.

She led him to the room while Harry stayed out there.

Snape ran along with Sirius. They both sported several cuts and bruises and tears in their robes.

"Don't say it Black," Snape told him.

"I wasn't thinking of it," Sirius replied.

"Yes you were," the other insisted.

"Whatever, now where is Harry?"

"Narcissa led them to the nearest Floo connection. Draco complained about abdomen pains."

Sirius frowned as he picked up his pace.

The two of them climbed the stairs to the first floor and heard the sound of Harry's voice.

They started running only to see one of the Death Eaters releasing the _Cruciatus_ from the teen.

A second wizard had his wand raised. "Flagra-"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Reducto!_"

Snape and Black yelled and the two bodies were blasted away from the fallen teen.

"Harry! Can you stand?"

The Gryffindor nodded tiredly, but as soon as he was on his feet he winced.

"I'm fine," he lied as he was supported by his godfather. He turned to Snape. "Please, get Narcissa and Draco out of here. Something is wrong with him."

Snape nodded, but first he bound the two Death Eaters to the wall, then took hold of their wands.

"Call for the Order as soon as you can," Sirius told him. "We'll Floo to my house."

"I will," Snape replied.

They entered the room after Snape and saw Narcissa enter the emerald flames together with Draco. Snape followed after them but as Harry stopped at the mouth of the fireplace, the marble exploded, hitting him on the chest and throwing him backwards.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin," Bellatrix taunted.

Lucius panted as he held a hand on his thigh to stop the bleeding. He had been hit with a slashing curse and he knew now the Death Eaters were taking their time as the blood trail behind him would take only a blind man to ignore.

He pushed himself to climb the long staircase leading to Narcissa's rooms.

He was met with several pieces of broken furniture that made him fear for his family.

He did not know the exact number of Death Eaters but he had a feeling that the one he had killed and the three that were now after him were not the only ones in his home. And knowing the Dark Lord, he was betting his fortune that his sister in law was also here somewhere.

Arriving at the room he gasped.

"Lucius! Want to join in the fun?" the crazy witch asked as she pointed her wand at his pregnant soon to be son in law.

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

Albus Dumbledore had been in a constant state of worry for some time now. It was barely half an hour ago that a troop of house elves had arrived from Malfoy Manor saying the castle was under attack and now Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape were in his office, along with Molly Weasley.

They had told him about the attack as he assembled the Order and sent notice to the Ministry for a group of Aurors. They had Draco admitted to the infirmary were Madame Pomfrey immediately started treating him. Now they could only wait for their group to return.

"They'll be just fine," Molly told Narcissa as the blond woman stared at the fireplace she had arrived from.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius' back collided with the wall and blood trickled from his head.

"Don't take too much time having fun," Rodolfus Lestrange told the other Death Eaters, his wife included.

The blond wizard glared him, but his sight was not all that good. Bellatrix was on a roll and he had received more times the '_Cruciatus_' this evening than in his entire service under the Dark Lord. He saw Black was not faring much better, but the worst was Harry.

The teen had a bad burn on his arm and several gashes from curses, but the '_Sectumsempra_' curse had yet to be used, or else he had no chance. As it was, Harry was kneeling on the ground and he had not moved for some time. His hands were gathered around his waist.

Lucius' eyes widened in realization. How could he not think of this sooner? No pregnant woman could take a '_Cruciatus_' or any other Dark curses in the course of pregnancy. It would result with losing the baby and even her own life.

As Bellatrix cast the curse again he stood on shaky legs and got in the way of it.

After his screams had died he heard their laughter.

"Planning to be a hero in Potters stead now Malfoy?" she taunted.

Harry shivered in Lucius' arms.

"Hurts," the teen whispered.

Only Lucius heard him and to his horror there was a pool of blood slowly gathering underneath him.

"Hang on," he whispered back to the boy.

There was a crash and noise from beside them as Sirius turned into Grim and attacked the nearest Death Eater, his own cousin.

Bellatrix screamed as the oversized dog bit her wand hand, making her drop her wand.

Lucius saw the opening and scooping Harry in his arms, run out of the room. It put strain on his injuries but he kept going to the nearest exit from the Manor.

"Keep running!" Sirius yelled. He was back in human form and was carrying three wands although he kept firing spells with only one of them.

Lucius winced from the pain he felt but compelled. He reasoned that should he fail and either he or Harry got killed then his son would probably hire a necromancer just so he could scream their ears off for not being careful enough.

As they neared the main exit he saw the doors being brought down and Aurors and Order members come in.

Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks were the first people to reach him.

"Malfoy!" the old Auror yelled.

"Death Eaters!" Sirius yelled. "The Lestranges and a few others! They're still after us!"

The others sprung into action as the dark robed figures swept down the stairs.

Sirius took Harry from Lucius just as the man sagged from fatigue.

"Can you hang in there Malfoy?" Sirius asked him.

The blond shook his head.

"Severe blood loss," Tonks replied. "Harry?"

"Unconscious," Lucius replied. "There was blood."

Tonks frowned. "We have to take them to St Mungos."

Sirius nodded, his face grave.

"Hold him for a while, I'll make a Portkey," Tonks said.

There was noise from the background as Arthur Weasley came running out.

" Arthur?" Sirius asked.

The answer was covered by a loud noise as the ground shook and half the main house blew up.

The last thing Lucius Malfoy saw was the hazy colour of the red flames coming straight at him.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: T**he phrase/spell I cut in half was "Flagrate", a spell that leaves fiery marks on the opponent. And for the storyline, I had Sirius switch into Animagus form without a wand. I'm not sure if that is possible or not since McGonagall does it but Pettigrew doesn't and I'm confused.

Thank you.

**Next:** The aftermath of the attack on the manor


	9. Hanging by a thread

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

* * *

**Part Nine: Hanging by a thread**

* * *

**July 11th**

* * *

**THE BOY WHO DATED A MALFOY!**

**IS OUR SAVIOR REALLY TOGETHER WITH THE SON OF A DEATH-EATER?**

_As we all know the Boy-Who-Lived has grown into a fine young wizard this year as most witches and wizards of Britain would agree. Earlier this year our favourite hero turned into every witch's dream man. Harry has gained inches to his height, toned up and ridden of those horrid glasses. Yes! He is a sight to behold. But it does not end there, our dear readers. Not everything goes well with Harry and it's not just because of You –Know-Who being after him._

_Unfortunately grave news has reached us and it is up to us to tell you. Harry has been involved romantically with one of his year mates and the rumours from Britain's most prestigious school for witchcraft have been whispering it was rather serious but the identity of Harry's other half was not known to us even after all our efforts. That is up until last night._

_Following the sudden attack on Malfoy Manor at the first hours of dawn, several shocking revelations were made concerning young Harry, his other half and the secret that was kept by the children and teaching staff of Hogwarts. _

_It seems as there was a cover up in Hogwarts concerning our Saviour and an attempt against him, which went horribly wrong and for once the perpetrator was not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. On February 14th Harry Potter fell victim to an almost rape as his drink at a party thrown due to Valentine's day by Professor Slughorn, potions professor in Hogwarts this year and author of 'Memory Potions for you'. The indirect attempt was made when his mead was spiked with the illegal potion Maternus Exilery, which is Ministry banned. (For more information on this potion turn to page 7) _

_Along with him was affected another boy, Draco Malfoy, son of convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. They two of them spent the night together. As a result, both boys impregnated each other! (On how that is possible turn to page 9) This was the start of their relationship with each other, an event that shocked and worried many people._

"_We were afraid Malfoy put Harry under the Imperious," a seventh year who wishes to remain anonymous confided. "They are known rivals for years."_

_But as it turned out hate is not that far away from love._

_We asked the friends of the teens but no one save Mr. Zabini commented. "Just leave them alone. It was about time they hooked up anyway," the young Slytherin told us._

_As the pregnancy proceeded it became a common secret for the students and staff of Hogwarts. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, took steps in that direction backed from the Auror department to catch the ones responsible for the potion as well us protect the two boys._

_Another rumour that reached us tells of how the two teens got engaged to be bonded, but no comment was made. Several people have protested on that since the Malfoy family has a rather dark past and a history of feud with the Potters. Many readers have written expressing their outrage the moment the rumours spread._

_A witch from Liverpool wrote, "Potter is too good for that Malfoy. That family is dark to the bone. Maybe they have him under the Imperious."_

_The rest are along these lines and for good reason._

_But you must be wondering by now, "How did all this get to us?" _

_In the Death Eater raid that happened last night at Malfoy Manor, Harry was severely injured by stray curses as he tried to help his lover escape. He managed to save him but he got beat up pretty badly for this. Our sources tell us that he is now in a critical condition, though none of his close friends want to comment on anything. He was admitted to St. Mungo's under heavy guard by the Aurors and with his whole immediate environment waiting there. So far it is verified that the Weasley family is there, along with Ms. Granger, Harry's best friend, the Malfoys and Albus Dumbledore himself. _

_We also learned that Lucius Malfoy was the one to stay behind and rescue Harry until the Aurors arrived. His current condition is also hidden from the public and when we tried to find evidence Narcissa Malfoy deterred us backed up by none other than Molly Weasley._

_The situation is critical for our Saviour and we ask from all of you to show your support to him._

_We will keep searching and keep you posted._

_By Vicky Lester _

* * *

Draco threw the '_Prophet_' aside with disgust.

It was the second paper since the attack overnight at his home. The first had been early in the morning with the news of the attack on Malfoy Manor, followed by speculations on why the Death Eaters would attack their own and the shocking news that their Golden boy was with the Malfoys at the time. He was only thankful that Dumbledore had managed to gather any pictures taken of him and the injured Harry the Order brought in St. Mungo's. He only cursed when his mother destroyed them. He was kept in the dark about his lover's condition. He did not know how bad Harry got or whether he and the baby would make it or not. He knew Severus had cast a sleeping spell on him earlier since he had been overwhelmed.

Even Madame Pomfrey could not keep him in her infirmary. As soon as he was patched up, nothing an anti-bleeding potion could not fix, he demanded to go at St Mungo's. He put up quite a fight before the medi-witch caved under the demands. But not before he promised to ask for help in case something happened.

Draco knew he was under sedatives at the moment, mild ones, to keep him from harming the baby. But it did not make him feel any less worried. He looked at the empty corridor he waited in. The whole ward had been sealed off to keep away the reporters and all those nosy people around there had been attempts, but the latest wards Dumbledore put up were yet to be breached.

He ignored the Aurors that were in each of the four doors that led to where he sat. Most of them he did not know, but on occasion Tonks or Moody would come and inspect the situation, or Molly Weasley would ask him if he needed anything. The first of those doors led to his father's room, who was admitted after Harry since he was badly burned by one of the curses. His mother had entered that one ever since the Healers had left that place a while before he had taken the paper to distract his mind for a while. The other led to the room he was given to rest. The third and more important led to another ward where Harry and his child were. That was all there was to it. But that particular door Draco could not cross. He had tried but they would not let him. So he sat and waited, feeling the effects of the calming drought keeping him in line. He wondered for how long this would be.

He looked up when Severus entered from the forth door, the one that connected the corridor to the rest of the clinic. For a while he heard the faint noise of a buzzing crowd but it was soon history.

"How are you feeling Draco?" he asked his godson.

"Like hell."

Snape did not say anything despite his irritation at how the teen sounded like the son of his childhood nemesis. He in fact did not even think of reprimanding him. His sole concern was for Draco and the child he was carrying. He had made a promise and he would keep it. Despite bringing Draco to safety he had to make sure no damage was done due to Death Eaters or stress.

"Is the sedative working?" Snape inquired.

"Forget the damn sedative. How's Harry? And his baby? Why won't you tell me? Nobody tells me anything." The blond paused. "He's not dead is he? You would not hide it from me?"

His grey eyes held a mist that was threatening to break out in tears soon. It was odd to see his godson so distressed, but expected none the less. In a move that was not like him at all, Severus hugged the boy. He felt the bulge he knew to be the baby but also how the teen grew less stressed.

"Potter is still alive Draco," Snape told him.

"Something's wrong," the blond insisted, wriggling his hands in his lap.

Snape frowned. Whatever they gave him the blond only became more agitated. He found himself agreeing with Black that the boy should have been informed enough to be calmer earlier, but those Healers had been ignoring anyone but the Saviour.

"We don't know anything Draco. None of the Healers that went inside have left his side yet. Just now Pomfrey arrived and joined them. We need to wait and trust them. Harry would not want you worrying over him and harming the baby."

"You called him by his fist name," Draco absently observed.

"Tell anyone and I'll fail you, Lucius be damned," Snape said, but his acid words were followed by a quirk of his lips.

Draco would have been amused had it been another day. As it was it did not help the blond teen much but the way he let out a breath spoke volumes. He finally moved and hugged back his godfather and then sat back down on the hospital bed.

"How is your hand?" Draco asked. "And the rest of you for that matter. They got to you pretty bad." He vaguely remembered all the cuts and bruises the man had acquired during his run in with his 'comrades'.

"Just fine. The Healers worked wonders. Don't worry about it," Snape told him.

"Thanks," Draco whispered.

"I told you not to worry. You are family to me Draco."

The teen nodded and rubbed his belly absently to calm the restless child he carried. Something caught Severus' eye.

"Is that the '_Daily Prophet_'?" Snape asked.

"It should be called 'The Daily junk'," Draco muttered. "But it is not half as bad as what '_Witch Weekly'_ has come up with. At least Lovegood's father did the impossible and set the record straight. He stuck to the facts, not sprouting scenarios about conspiracies and the like."

"Yes, that is a first for that paper," Snape commented but Draco did not really hear him. His mother had just come out of his father's room where the elder Malfoy was treated. She looked tired and pale but regal as always.

"Mother." Draco rose on his feet and his mother pulled him into a hug. "How is father doing?"

"Lucius is fine. They managed to regenerate the burnt tissue on his arm and face and he's just sleeping off the effects. The Healers assured him that he's not in danger anymore."

"Finally some good news," the teen sighed with relief.

His mother petted his hair and he leaned in her touch, longing to be comforted.

"Still nothing on Harry?" Narcissa asked but the expression on her son's face was enough for her.

"Black said they would call for us," Snape told them. "The Weasley's sent their children to the headquarters and Albus is discussing security with the Aurors. They are thinking about moving Potter to Hogwarts soon."

The door opened with noise from the other end of the corridor and Tonks hurried over to them. "The Healers just got out. Sirius is waiting for you."

Draco was the first to run through the door he had waited for hours to open.

When he got there he saw his uncle, Sirius Black, and the werewolf looking awful. Their clothes still had burns from the battle at the Manor and they both looked sleepless. But when he entered Black straightened and managed a smile towards Draco.

"How-?"

"He's fine," Sirius told him.

Draco founded himself hugged for the first time by this man but he did not find it particularly bad.

"They have mended the cuts and the effects of the curse," Lupin said when it was obvious Sirius was too emotional to be coherent. "The baby is alive, but…"

Draco's head snapped up.

"They have started operating in order to get the baby," the werewolf informed him.

Draco was shaking. "N-no… It's too early!"

His mother hugged him as well as Sirius.

"Hush, my dragon," Narcissa whispered to him. "Everything will be fine."

"It's too early." Grey eyes shimmered with tears.

"Draco, calm down," Narcissa repeated.

But her son was turning frantic and did not hear her. He started struggling in the embrace.

It was Snape who acted. He turned to the healers that were standing at the side.

"What are you two idiots waiting for? Don't you see the boy is pregnant and frantic? Sedate him for Merlin's sake!"

They scrambled to obey him and with a spell the blond sagged against his family members.

Sirius caught him. "Show me to a bed."

This time the healers were ready and Draco was left to sleep.

Lupin volunteered to overlook him.

"Just come in when you have news and as soon as the boy wakes I'll find a way to make him calm."

Snape nodded and left the room with the others.

* * *

**No12 Grimmauld Place****:**

The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix was in a state of emergency for the past twelve hours. None of the children had ever seen so many people come and go. They were surprised by the sheer numbers of their allies. Some of them they knew, many they did not, but all of them had rushed to Malfoy Manor when the alarms went off.

Ever since the attack they were all worried. The Order had sent notice to as many light families as possible.

The Longbottom's had arrived shortly at the house and Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, had joined the other members and her son was sent upstairs with the Weasley's.

Later, Luna had been sent in by her father. The man was at his paper but wanted his daughter as safe as possible.

Hermione who had been staying with her parents had been retrieved by McGonagall herself, and now the family of three was in a room upstairs along with the last four Weasley children and her friends.

"Hermione!" Luna had been the first to notice the smart Gryffindor from her place in her boyfriend's hug.

"Luna, Neville, guys."

"Hey," was said from many of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Neville greeted, ever polite.

The Muggle's greeted back somewhat reluctantly. Hermione made the introductions. They had heard about all of them before but met a few only then.

"Who came to get you?" Ginny asked.

"McGonagall," Hermione replied. "With a Portkey. I was just reading the _Prophet_ was it true? Death Eaters attacked Malfoy Manor?"

Ron nodded in confirmation, looking pale. "Sirius was there, visiting, order business or something. He bailed Snape out of there. Harry was the one to make him take Draco and leave. Snape was also the one to tell Dumbledore. Draco's mother left when they reached the doors to the manor but Harry stayed to give Snape enough time to go through the Floo. Malfoy's father stayed with Harry. They were inside when the Death Eaters got in. Tonks said they barely arrived on time. Harry was hurt and Lucius was protecting him. Sirius was also there, fending three of those bastards off on his own. When the Aurors arrived the scum's shot a spell that blew up half the place. Harry and Malfoy were Apparated straight to St Mungo's. And that's all we know," Ron finished.

Hermione looked shaken. "How is Harry? And the baby? Oh, Merlin, how's Draco?"

Ron hung his head.

"We have no idea," Ginny whispered. "You see how they all are downstairs." She felt her eyes ready to shed more tears.

"They caught only two Death Eaters," Fred muttered.

"Only two were under '_Imperious_', the rest were sent straight to Azkaban. Dad said they had Order members to guard them. Who knows which of the Aurors are His. And with the Dementors gone…" George trailed off.

Hermione nodded. She could not find anything to say.

Her parents, however, looked confused.

"Honey?" her mother asked her. "What is going on?"

"Mom, dad," Hermione took a deep breath, "there's something I want to tell you."

The Grangers waited.

"Well, remember how I told you about Harry and that Voldemort who murdered his parents?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," her father answered.

"And how Harry defeated him, but he came back at the end of our fourth year?"

The Grangers nodded. The rest looked at Hermione with sympathy as she relayed the situation taking place in the Magical community, not knowing how her parents would react. After all, Muggle's were marginally different from wizards.

For long minutes her parents were silent.

"Did you say Harry Potter is pregnant?" her mother strained to say.

Hermione slowly inclined her head. "Yes."

"How is that possible?" her father requested.

"Magic," the rest of the room said.

"Actually a fertility potion," Hermione specified and set off telling that specific story.

She had barely finished when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in. The red haired witch was instantly bombarded with a ton of questions.

"Just give her room to breathe," Hermione's father told the children. "Hello, I'm Andrew Granger and my wife Helen."

"Molly Weasley. Every red head here is my child," said the witch with a tired smile. "I came to tell you that Sirius fire called. They are taking the baby from Harry's body to save either of them."

They all gasped.

"But it is too early," Fred said with a frown.

Molly nodded sadly. "They have better chances surviving this way. Harry was hit with at least two '_Cruciatus_' curses and a few other dark spells. They are raising up his energy. The baby feeds off of his magic and he has no magic to spare to heal his body. This way they hope at least he will heal."

"And the baby?" Ron asked.

His mother paused, trying to find a way to explain for the Muggle's to understand as well.

"The baby will have to be placed in a magical bubble, like those Muggle incubators. Narcissa and Sirius have already offered to donate magic to sustain it. They are the closest relatives," Molly told them.

"And Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Sedated for now," Molly replied. "We are all moving to Hogwarts right after Harry is stabilized. Albus will form the bubble. It is safer there."

"And more private," George added.

"Do you need any help?" Helen asked Molly.

The witch smiled. "We are running low on healing potions. There are cauldrons of them but no one has time to bottle them."

"We'll help," Andrew said, looking at his wife.

"So are we," Luna told her.

The children nodded and Molly smiled thankfully.

* * *

**July 12th**

**St Mungo's Hospital:**

Draco slowly came to his senses as the spell wore off. He rubbed his eyes groggily, feeling a bit lost at first. Then the situation that led him to this sterile and tasteless room caught up with his brain and he sat up on the bed, ignoring his body's protests at the abrupt movement.

"You are awake. Did you rest well?" Remus asked from the chair at his bedside.

Draco blinked. He was still a bit confused from the spell.

"We had to sedate you. You were too upset with the news," Remus explained. "It is eight in the evening."

"Harry," Draco whispered.

"He was moved to Hogwarts," Remus told him. "We were waiting for you to wake up. I'm to take you there."

The blond looked up. "They were talking about taking out the baby," he remembered, some of his earlier panic rising.

Remus sighed tiredly. "Yes but please let me explain first."

Draco wanted to argue, he did, but he was more worried about Harry and the werewolf was the only person willing to give him an explanation.

"Okay," Draco told him.

"Harry's injuries were severe Draco. The pregnancy and the strain of those curses took a toll on his body. He will recover, but not before his energy and magical levels are restored."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But he will make it," the blond said.

At that he received a tired smile. "It's Harry. He always does."

Draco smiled fondly. "He does, doesn't he?" The blond sighed and turned to his former professor expectantly.

"He is stable now, keep that in mind," Remus told him. "As for the baby, I'll leave it to you to find out."

Draco blinked. "The baby is okay too?"

Remus smiled. "Of course."

Draco visible relaxed at that. But then he seemed peeved. "But you won't tell me the gender?" he demanded.

The werewolf smiled.

"If you are well enough to get angry then you are ready to leave for Hogwarts," Snape said from the door.

The teen was on his feet in an instant.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

**Hogwarts Infirmary:**

The sterilized, sunny room was unusually quiet despite the many people gathered. There were a few members of the staff, like Dumbledore and McGonagall, Order Members like the older Weasley's, Tonks and Moody, Sirius and Narcissa Malfoy, Pomfrey and a team of Healers from St Mungo's.

In a bed near the door was Lucius Malfoy, bandaged up and lucid, still healing. At the far end of the room was a still figure, surrounded by various flashing magical instruments and devises.

That was what Draco faced the moment he stepped in the school infirmary, accompanied by Snape and Lupin.

Heads turned when they entered and Narcissa was the first to welcome him with a hug.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" she asked him.

"Okay," he replied but his eyes were glued to the bed at the far end.

When he saw his father he gave him a smile and approached him while the rest of the room was busy pretending not to notice them.

"Father?" he asked.

Lucius was pale and bruised but smiled at his son all the same.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked him.

"I'm fine son, don't worry so much," Lucius admonished him.

Draco smiled and nodded, but his eyes were still worried.

"Just go to Harry, your mother worries enough for me as it is," Lucius said wryly.

Draco nodded and after holding his hand for a while he walked away.

The blonde Slytherin walked over to the far end were Harry was asleep. As he approached him he noticed how pale his skin was. It contrasted even more with his dark, unruly hair. Draco wished he could see his emerald eyes but the way his chest was almost still, only the steady noise from the machine was indicating that.

He stopped at his bedside as Madame Pomfrey ushered those who had no reason being there out.

Draco saw none of it though. His eyes were glued on his lover. His abdomen was devoid of the bulge it held for months. He reached to grasp Harry's hand and found it warm but limp. He choked back the tears that wanted to escape as he tightened his grip. He ignored everything around him for quite some time and just focused on Harry's unconscious face. He never noticed how a chair appeared behind him when it was obvious he was tired or how only his family and Madame Pomfrey were the only ones in the Infirmary.

The only time he noticed his surroundings was when his mother touched his shoulder gently and motioned to a tray by Lucius' bed.

"How about you feed that little one still inside you and then visit your other baby?" Narcissa told him with a comforting smile.

Draco started. His eyes rounded n surprise. "The baby? You have the baby here?"

Narcissa nodded, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, in a separate room. Come on little Dragon," she urged.

Draco complied easily. He joined his father as he ate lunch quietly and then he followed his mother to the room kept for epidemics.

There were no other beds there save for a single crib in the middle with a magic bubble around it. And there, tucked inside the frilly yellow fabric, adorned with little unicorns, was the smallest baby he had ever seen. It was still a bit red in the face, head covered with a patch of the lightest blond. The eyes were closed and the baby sound asleep.

"Our baby!" Draco said with awe.

Narcissa smiled softly.

"Yes, isn't he cute?" she told him.

"Yes, he is…" Draco blinked. 'He?' he realized.

He turned to his mother to see her grinning at him like the pictures she had taken after giving birth to him.

"You said 'he' didn't you?" Draco demanded bewilderedly as he turned to his mother for confirmation. His face was a mixture of emotions; gratitude to the fates that his baby was alive, joy at seeing his first baby, joy at seeing the other father was still alive, joy that he was reunited with them both, worry for their health and the confusion over the events that had occurred over the last twenty four hours as well as the realization that he was indeed a father, was finally sinking in and the teen was confused as to which emotion he ought to actually follow.

His mother laughed, understanding his dilemma, and nodded to offer some reply and help ease his confusion.

"Yes, Draco. Harry had a little boy," her voice held obvious pride at the fact.

Draco turned back to the newborn boy. "He's beautiful." He bit his lower lip. "Can I hold him?"

The smile fell from her face and Nacissa looked regrettable.

"Not yet, my Draco. He must stay in the bubble. He was simply too early. Sirius and I lent our magic but only a bit. Harry was almost drained of his magic to sustain him and the magic of the parent is always best." She paused and added as an afterthought. "It's only for two more weeks." She hugged him close and he relaxed against her, grey eyes still glued on the sleeping baby boy.

"Can I stay here a while longer then?" Draco whispered. His eyes gazed longingly at the baby. His one hand caressing over the spot the other one was still inside.

She had half a mind to tell him go and rest but refrained. She knew how worried he must be so she gave in. Narcissa placed a kiss on his temple and stepped towards the door.

"Don't stay too long. You need to sleep," she told him gently. "So don't stay too much. There's always tomorrow."

Draco nodded absently.

Lucius looked up when his wife returned.

"Really, Lucius. The Prophet?" she sneered teasingly as she saw the paper at his bedside.

Her husband smirked at her. "Arthur Weasley thought I'd have a good laugh," he replied. "He was correct. I have half a mind to give the author a bonus but the other half wants me to tear down this paper and burn it. I'm this close to buying them and closing them down."

Narcissa chuckled and leaned over his form to kiss his lips. "No law suits until after you get better. How are you feeling despite all that?"

"Better actually. Pomfrey said the burns on my back are almost healed," he replied.

"Honestly, you are a grown wizard. An explosion like that should not have injured you this much. There are shields you know," she told him. her voice was not raised for a reason as she scolded him like a five-year-old and Lucius knew that the real dressing down would come afterwards, when they were out of the infirmary –where they were unable to put a silencing barrier up because of Pomfrey- and when he was well enough to receive a few hexes for making her worry. Lucius, to be honest often wondered whether Walbrurga and Bellatrix were not the only insane ones in the 'Ancient and Most Noble House of Black'. While as a rule a Malfoy never cowered, he knew when to cut his losses.

"I do, but my magic levels were depleted. At the time I only though that Draco would skin me alive if his precious Harry was hurt." He finished his sentence with a smile, which caused his wife to smile as well.

"Just don't let anyone catch you being soft and considerate," she told him. "And don't think I won't talk to you later about it. Saving Harry does not excuse getting so battered up. You better tell me exactly what happened.

He nodded but he never did intend to tell her exactly how deranged her sister was.

They were quiet for some time before Lucius spoke up.

"Dumbledore came by when you were visiting our grandson with Draco."

"He did?" Narcissa inquired.

He nodded. "He had the Order search how they got in."

"He found clues already?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes, in case the incident is repeated," Lucius told her. "It turns out the Dark Lord himself used a spell of his own creation. He literally clouds a person's magical signature and makes it able for them to pass through blood wards."

Narcissa paled.

"The spell is Dark Magic and in Parseltongue so it could be one Slytherin created, he was proficient in that department. But it also has a time limit. We cannot know but the old man said that they only had an hour tops to stay inside the Manor before the wards were able to affect them. As for our Floo, it is under the Aurors' jurisdiction for the moment. And I don't want to either touch the subject of how much gold the repairs will cost."

"Mmm, maybe I can finally have the parlour redecorated," Narcissa mused.

Lucius almost groaned.

"Perk up dear. We do have a bonding ceremony coming after all."

"Yes, that is true," he replied as his eyes travelled to the still figure resting at the far end of the room.

* * *

**July 20th**

**Hogwarts Infirmary:**

Draco had woken up early that morning. These days sleep was not easy on him. He was worried over his lover even though Harry's wounds had been long healed. His magic levels had recovered as well, which meant he was out of danger for good.

"His body was brought to its limits," Madame Pomfrey had told them. "He'll wake up when he's ready."

Draco had just come back from the nursery the baby was sleeping. He was still small and fragile but the medi-witch said it was only a few more weeks before he could finally hold him. The blond visited every day his son for hours at a time. It was the only thing making his worry over Harry's condition lessen.

Also, their family, Harry and his' friends and the staff members of the school were all itching to see the baby. So far only blood relatives were allowed because it was not healthy for the baby to have anyone else's magic near. Even Madame Pomfrey did not go in but once a day, the rest of the care was left to Narcissa, since she was far more responsible than his uncle Sirius.

Draco thought about it again. It still felt odd calling the former convict 'uncle', but it was in a good way. He never had a big family; it was always his parents and himself. But now, thanks to Harry, they were a proper family. It was probably one of the few good things that had happened since the attack on the Manor.

The Malfoy heir could not feel sad about the destruction of his home and he regretted it only a little. He was more focused on his family; the house they could rebuild. And if he knew his mother well, she was itching to add another wing to the castle. He chuckled in his head at the objections that would get from his father.

'That argument might be fun to watch,' thought the blond.

He shook his head at that. He moved over to Harry's bed. He leaned to place a kiss over his unresponsive lips before sitting at his customary chair at Harry's bedside.

"Today was boring as hell," he said without preamble. "I still don't get why you have yet to throttle the Weasel and Granger is no great help there either. Oh, the cravings have stopped and Severus said that he can finally eat without getting sick, at which I pretended to 'tear' and both mum and uncle Sirius ganged up on him. Tonks caught that one on a picture. Oh, and father is better. He was allowed to walk today. That Pomfrey sure is scary. I've never seen my father cower in front of anyone…

"And I saw the baby today…You know, it gets confusing and I don't want to call it a baby much longer…At least he is no longer an 'it' but still…We really need to decide on a name, or three, as I said yesterday. And it has to be Latin or similar, at least the two of them, and signifying their lineage…"

"You have him unconscious and try to have your way son?" Lucius told him with mirth.

Draco turned, a blush on his face, as he saw his parents return to the room.

"Er…"

Narcissa and Lucius chuckled.

"Still, my dragon, a name is needed," Narcissa told him after getting Lucius to sit on the bed.

"How about Alfarad?" Lucius suggested.

Both his wife and son made a face.

"Gaius?" Narcissa suggested.

"Too Roman," Draco muttered.

"Abraxas?" Lucius offered with a sly smirk.

"No," Narcissa almost growled.

"Atalus? Androclus? Or even Albus?"

"No!"

"Lucien?"

"You wish!"

"Bernadeus? Benedictus? Brutus?"

"NO! What are you doing, reciting your family tree? "

"Arcurus?"

"Don't start with my family tree!"

Draco watched the match with amusement and chuckled as his father lost to his mother as he continued to spout every unusual name he could think off. While most of them were in use in the past, Draco had no wish to see his son teased or bullied because of a stupid name.

"Laelius?"

Narcissa paused to consider. "Interesting…For a third name."

"Hm…I found it! Evrard Draconius Laelius Malfoy-Potter," Lucius announced.

Draco resisted the urge to do something as childish as pretending to gag and was ready to reply in righteous anger when…

"There is no way in hell my son will have such a ridiculous name Malfoy!"

The three people blinked before realizing to whom the voice belonged to.

Draco turned his head to the bed next to him.

"Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled at him. He looked tired and still pale but his green glare spoke volumes.

With a cry Draco leapt to his feet and crushed his lips on Harry's.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** How was it?

**Next:** Naming the baby and the rest of the summer vacation.


	10. Happy Moments

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

* * *

**Part Ten:**

**

* * *

**

**July 20th, Hogwarts Infirmary:**

The moment Harry regained his senses Draco never left his side except when Harry himself made him. They both had missed each other.

After numerous times of being poked and prodded by the Healers and a very eager Madame Pomfrey Hogwarts' own nurse he was declared healthy and completely out of danger.

After that, almost every friend they had came by to see him, Sirius staying by his side for hours, as well as Ron, Hermione and the majority of the Weasley's.

At some point Harry was alone long enough to thank Severus Snape for keeping Draco safe.

He also spoke long with Lucius Malfoy, who had saved his own life from Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters, as well as Narcissa for donating magic for his son.

Once he was strong enough to walk he went to see the boy and cried.

Draco was the one to calm him even though he had been warned that the baby had been in danger for a while and what they had done to keep him healthy.

"He's handsome," Harry observed.

"He has my hair," Draco replied as if that was obvious. "And since he now opens his eyes, we know that's something he got from you."

They spent a long time just staring at him before Narcissa steered Harry back to his bed.

* * *

**July 23rd , Hogwarts Infirmary:**

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Hermione asked the pair.

She, Ron, and Ginny had camped around Harry's bed for the day. Most of the Weasley's stayed at the castle just to be safe after the attack at Malfoy Mansion and Harry saw them more or less all day. Even though it was summer, the castle was generally buzzing from all the Order members that came and went as well as the crew of house elves Narcissa had recruited for the bonding ceremony.

This time without harassing the boys she dealt with all the details, insisting they rested and enjoyed the surprise she had for them. She and Molly were in charge, and sometimes pulled Hermione aside. Fleur was in the country with her little sister and they also stayed in the castle.

In addition to them, several families were residents, like Neville and Luna as their families and even Blaize Zabini who was currently with Snape forming a plan to save the Slytherin's who had Death Eater parents but wanted little to nothing to do with Voldemort.

"Father had several 'grand' ideas," Draco offered. "Harry woke up screaming when he heard them."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly! Some of the pure-blooded families have such weird names! I respect tradition but what about the poor kid?"

"Exactly" Harry replied. "My son will not be named Evrard Draconius Laelius."

Ron shuddered. "I'm with you on that!"

They all laughed until Ginny smirked at Harry. "You have already decided, haven't you?"

Draco and Harry shared a smirk and the Slytherin cleared his throat.

"Our first son will be named Brendan Eaman Potter-Malfoy," he announced, looking at Hermione who processed it and smiled.

"It fits," she admitted. "Gaelic and French?"

Harry nodded. "Brendan means 'Brave' in Gaelic and Eaman is French for 'Protector'."

"I think it won't earn him a bad reputation at school," Ron admitted.

"Of course not," Draco replied. "You'll protect your godson, won't you?"

There was silence at that declaration until the words registered and Ron stood up and shook hands with Malfoy while the girls had tears of joy.

"Thank you guys," Ron said to the pair.

"Harry'll make it up to me," Draco teased but he was obviously smiling.

"Who else would I choose?" Harry asked.

"Hermione seems the wise choice," Ron said with a laugh.

"Marry her and we'll have no problem then," Harry told him.

Ron and Hermione blushed.

"Harry!" the girl exclaimed.

"Keep it down," Madame Pomfrey demanded and they quietened down with blushes and apologies.

"And congratulations," the medi-witch added as she left the group alone again.

* * *

**August 1st , Hogwarts Infirmary:**

Harry was content to lie in bed with Draco sitting in a comfortable chair next to him as Madame Pomfrey made her last exams so he could leave the wing once and for all.

The medi-witch smiled as her wand ceased glowing.

"Will I live?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Do that again and I'll kill you myself!" Poppy threatened but nodded.

"It's not my fault Voldemort wants to kill me!" Harry complained.

"This argument is getting old," Draco told him and the arguing pair smiled.

Harry got dressed and stood up. "Finally! Free!"

Madame Pomfrey glared him but he just gave his 'warden' a dazzling smile.

* * *

**August 4th , Hogwarts Infirmary:**

Days later they were back receiving his son from the incubator.

The two young fathers immediately gathered over the small form of the blond baby, smiles on their faces.

"He's gotten bigger," Harry whispered as the small formed moved his hands and feet.

Draco smiled at the baby, extending his pinkie for the little one to grab.

"Hey Brendan," Draco greeted. "We are going home."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at the picture they made.

"He's truly fine, right?" Harry asked her, looking up from the baby he held.

"Yes!" she repeated; a habit she developed the last days. "He was premature but healthy already. Now he's completely fine! Get him to the tower, stay with him, get to know him. You have another coming soon so you'll need to practice."

The two chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you," Harry told her.

"Thank you Madam," said Draco.

"Enough! Go! And I don't want to see you back unless Mr. Malfoy is in labour. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" came the unanimous answer.

* * *

**August 15th:**

**Hogwarts grounds:**

The grounds of the ancient castle were crowded despite being summer and the school closed.

By the Great Lake tents were set up, made of white, linen fabrics that filtered the sunlight, while allowing the summer breeze to cool the guests having their light conversation just before the ceremony was to start. There were trees and flowers planted or spelled to look as if they naturally grew there, adding green and white colour, like the family intended, lilies being the dominant flower.

Hermione was dressed in a soft lilac dress, a cross between Muggle and wizard fashion that left her shoulders bare but was long enough to be a wizarding dress but without the cloak, her dress piled high. Ginny was dressed similarly in soft yellow, Luna in pink, Pansy in red and Fleur in sky blue.

Narcissa stood out in her silver-green dress as she greeted the guests.

The male wizards were dressed in summer robes in more usual colours, like black, blue and grey, with the exception of Dumbledore who wore mauve robes with white lilies and silvery vines that moved and twirled on the fabric.

The guests were few in numbers, including the family of the bonding pair, the Weasley's, Snape, Tonks and her parents, Lupin, Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her father, Zabini and his mother, Pansy with her father but not her mother. Then there was Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and the rest of the sixth years from Gryffindor as well as Harry's Quidditch mates like Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinet, Angelica Johnson and Katie Bell. Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin. Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil and her sister, two graduated Slytherin's that were in the Order, Fleur and her sister Gabriel, as well as Victor Krum and a few aunts and uncles from Draco's side of the family, Kingsley, Moody, Hagrid, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, as well as most of the ghosts that could leave the castle walls and wander the grounds (Peeves was excluded and the Bloody Baron was keeping an eye on him).

"Have you seen Harry all day?" Ginny asked the girls that were all gathered close, chatting.

"He was nervous and kept messing with his hair," Hermione replied.

"Draco looked a bit pale and kept complaining he was fat," Millicent added.

"We kept telling him it was not the case but…" Pansy shrugged.

"My mother was the same," Fleur replied. "When she was with Gabrielle and her brother was getting married she refused to attend. Father had to drag her out. And she's half Veela."

"At least Harry has finished with the mood swings," Hermione commented.

"I'd like to see you pregnant," Ginny teased her.

"Hello girls," Narcissa interrupted. The teens cooed when they saw the elegant lady carrying her grandson.

"Could you keep Brendan for a while," Narcissa asked of them.

"Of course!" Hermione replied, taking the gurgling baby boy from her hands. The infant settled in her arms and Narcissa left them to fawn over it in favour of fetching the soon to be bonded pair.

**

* * *

**

Lucius approached Dumbledore when the wizard was finally alone.

"Joyous day," the Headmaster told Lucius.

"Yes, and a bit surprising. I never thought I'd see this day."

"I, on the other hand, always had a vivid imagination," Albus admitted. "Though I was pleased when the boys chose me as mediator. Though this was not the only thing you wanted to tell me."

"Not really. I wanted to thank you for taking us in," Lucius said modestly and maybe for the first time in his life.

"Nonsense! Every child that went to school here is like a child of mine, some more than others. Remember that Lucius."

"I think I will," Lucius admitted.

"And call me Albus," the older wizard said, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you."

"Nothing my friend. Now I believe I must take my place, your son and son in law are coming."

"Of course."

"We will talk later though," Dumbledore told him and Lucius nodded.

**

* * *

Harry was dressed in white robes with a green cloak over them while Draco wore blue robes with a white cloak.**

They stood side by side in front of their Headmaster while the rest of their guests were in a circle around them. The immediate family behind the boys in an inner circle and the other guests in a larger.

"We are gathered here today in this joyous event by unusual events," Dumbledore spoke up, his voice strong so everyone heard him, without a spell. "Today we celebrate the life and fertility of this union, the strength of two families becoming one and the erasure of past mistakes and grudges. I think we all know mister Potter and mister Malfoy well enough to skip the introductions. Do you all wish them Prosperity, Long life and Fertility, so the bond will flourish and the blood will strengthen?"

There was a unanimous "Yes" from the crowd.

"What do you Draco Malfoy of Lucius and Narcissa have to offer to this unity?" Dumbledore asked as he filled a cup of wine for him and handed it over.

Draco took it carefully, pouring his magic into his words.

"I offer love and devotion, magic and blood," Draco answered, seeing his magic light up the cup.

"What do you Harry Potter of James and Lilly have to offer?" Dumbledore asked again as Harry received the cup from Draco.

"I offer love and devotion, magic and blood," Harry repeated and his magic simmered as he joined Draco's.

Dumbledore smiled. "By the love and devotion of the pair, the magic of the individual and the blood of their lines may this bond form," he said.

The spell made the wine bubble for a while until it settled again.

As soon as it settled Harry brought it to his lips and drank half, then gave it to Draco until the wine was gone.

They felt each other's magic enter their bodies and their hands glowed for a while until each had a platinum like ring on their ring finger, made from the magic of their bond.

"You are now a bonded pair," Dumbledore announced. "Congratulations!"

Harry and Draco shared a smile before they kissed.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** How did you find it? Did you like the name? How was the ceremony? Sorry I did not update earlier, but I had some technical problems. Still, tell me what you think.

**Next:** Back to school!


	11. More happy moments

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1**: "Normal speech"-'Thoughts'-_songs/incantations_

**A/N 2: The chapter has been edited**

* * *

**Part Eleven**

* * *

**Hogwarts grounds:**

Harry tried to be as close to Draco as he could as the pair danced slowly their second dance together.

When Narcissa, had called them up to open the dance there had been an awkward moment due to Draco's protruding belly, but they managed. Still, Draco was frowning. It was light and only few people who knew the blonde could tell.

"What is it Dray?" Harry asked in a low voice, his hand rubbing Draco's back slowly.

The pregnant teen sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I look fat," the teen said. "On my bonding day."

Harry rolled his eyes before pulling back and tilting Draco's head so that he could look into those grey eyes. "You are being ridiculous Draco. You look amazing with my child in you so never say the opposite. And before you start, you refused wearing glamour, am I correct?"

Draco nodded a small smile on his face. "You are right, but still…"

"What are you worried about?" his new husband inquired.

Draco pressed his head on Harry's only slightly shorter shoulder. "You'll laugh."

"No I won't," Harry promised.

Draco bit his lip before saying in a rush, "I don't want people say we married for the babies."

Harry blinked. "We did it for us as well as the babies," the green eyed teen said. "And since when does a Malfoy give a knut for what other people say or think?"

Draco chuckled. "True."

The song ended and Harry started leading him off the dance floor and dodging a dancing Neville and Luna as well as the flailing limbs of the Weasley twins, they nodded to Hermione and a tipsy Ron who were making out while dancing. There Harry paused only to tell them to go get a room lest they wanted Molly to see more than that, a comment that made a sober Hermione blush and her boyfriend to laugh and not deny anything.

"I think I like a drunken Weasley," Draco whispered to Harry.

"You have obviously never seen the twins drunk," his husband told him. "Not a good sight."

Draco processed that thought and the scary factor of that alone made him agree with his husband.

**

* * *

**When Draco sat he was grateful. His feet had started to annoy him and his back hurt.

Narcissa pushed a plate of food in front of him. "You did not eat earlier," she told her son.

"I did," Draco complained.

"Draco, that was nibbling," Narcissa scolded. "I understand you were nervous but don't try to weasel out of this. Now eat."

"But Harry and I have to greet the guests," Draco protested.

Narcissa glared. "I have your father to baby-sit, not you too Draco," she told him.

"Father?" Draco asked. Narcissa did not elaborate on what she meant exactly. Thankfully Harry sauntering up to them cooing at baby Brendan he held in his arms.

"I just fed him, he wouldn't sit still," Harry told them. He tickled his son and the baby made that happy, gurgle that the new parents loved to hear. "You know, I think I saw Lucius giggling back there."

Draco choked on his food and Narcissa on air.

"Lucius-"

"Father-"

"-giggling?" mother and son finished together.

Harry blinked. "He was in a group hug with Snape and Siri and they were singing an odd song, or they were just out of tune."

"Oh dear," Narcissa muttered. She had an idea as to what that meant. "Where is Lucius exactly?"

"Near the fountain," Harry replied.

"Which one?" Draco asked.

"By the ice sculpture," Harry told him.

"You sit here," Narcissa told her son. "I'll go round up your father. And for Morgana's sake eat something!"

The teens blinked.

"This is odd," Draco commented as he took a bite from the nice fillet in front of him.

"Never mind them. Narcissa will take care of Lucius. And we have our own family; we are husbands now," Harry commented. He gave his pinkie to his son, who happily balled a fist around it. Harry and Draco smiled at the sight.

Draco touched his belly. "I just hope this one gets out soon. I'm starting to feel like aches on my knees. And I miss flying."

"Me too," Harry sighed. "Pomfrey won't let me jog, much less fly." He eyed Draco's plate and nicked a potato.

His new husband threatened him with a fork. "Lay off. My mother will kill me if I don't eat this."

"Yeah , yeah," Harry chuckled.

**

* * *

**Narcissa walked swiftly, her dress swishing behind her. She was swept aside by McGonagall who wanted to congratulate there and then but Molly Weasley as well. It seemed that every single one of them wanted to talk to her but the blonde witch was in a hurry. It seemed that either her husband drunk too much or his drink had been spiked. And the culprits were just too many. She could not help but wonder if her cousin had a hand in this. Or perhaps those twins?

"Of course, the boys were a great help," she gave a smile to Molly. "If you'll excuse me, I was looking for Lucius. I believe he was hiding away and he owes me a dance."

Molly gushed at this and allowed her to walk away.

Narcissa found Lucius exactly where Harry had said her husband would be. And it was obvious he was drunk. The lack of grace (although the man could stand and walk without tripping on his feet, a feat really) as he greeted her and the glazed look in those grey eyes…

"Cissy!" he chirped.

Narcissa blinked. "Did you just… chirp?"

Lucius drew himself in a self important pose. "Malfoys don't chirp," he recited in a perfectly straight voice. But then he giggled.

"Oh, Merlin," Narcissa felt the need to sigh loudly. "You're drunk."

"Nonsense, I only drink socially," Lucius replied in a sing song voice.

"Or perhaps you were hit with a cheering charm," the witch continued. "Never mind though. Let's get you a potion to clear the effects away."

****

**

* * *

**

Sirius was hiding. He had seen his cousin disappearing with her husband and then Lucius re-emerged from the castle, his whole face thunderous. The man wisely opted to flee, hide, or even migrate till Lucius got over his ire. Remus confronted his errant friend, hands on his hips in an impressive imitation of Molly Weasley.

"Sirius Orion Black!" the werewolf thundered.

"Eh…"

"Not one word. Get back to the reception and cancel whatever spell you did, any booby-traps and the like. You will not spoil this for your godson acting like a five year old!"

Sirius swallowed and hurried away, missing the smug smirk on Remus' face.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was having a wonderful time dancing. She had shared a couple of dances with Ron but her boyfriend was not that good on a dance floor even after all the rehearsals with Molly. Currently one of the twins (he said he was George but one could never tell with those two).

"I really… need to sit," Hermione told her dance partner.

George nodded and with a twirl and an elaborate bow he released her.

The witch went to the table were Ginny was also taking a break from dancing. Ron was a couple of feet away discussing what sounded like Quidditch with Charlie.

"I'm beat," Hermione told the redheaded witch.

"I feel you," Ginny replied.

"You know, witches are so lucky, what with cushioning charms in their shoes and

Ginny winced. "I feel sorry for Muggle women."all," the Muggleborn commented.

"Girls," Molly came over.

"Mum."

"Mrs. Weasley."

"How do you like the celebration?" the mother of seven asked.

"It's great!" Ginny honestly told her.

Hermione nodded. "You and Mrs. Malfoy did an amazing job."

Molly blushed at the praise.

Just then Arthur came by and took his wife's hand into his.

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed as her husband pulled her away from the table.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Arthur, like a man from times passed asked his wife of several years.

The two youngest witches giggled as the older couple swept off to the dance floor.

"Just pray they don't make Weasley Number Eight tonight," Ginny told Hermione, making her fellow Gryffindor shudder.

* * *

Albus looked around the grounds. He felt proud of those two boys and the almost ancient looking wizard was happy to see so much life in the castle; Hogwarts was never meant to be empty of children. His colleagues had been invited to the bonding ceremony as well and they seemed happy with the work Molly and Narcissa had put into making this ceremony unforgettable for the two young men.

The old man felt a sting from his injured hand and carefully arranged his limb so that it was hidden better under the robes. The hunt for the Horcruxes had tired him and the dark magic and his own old demons had left their mark on him. He had never before thought to ask for help and he felt sad and a bit ashamed he had not trusted Severus or Sirius earlier. And after the whole incident with the two male pregnancies Lucius Malfoy had become a valuable ally. Albus would have never thought the blond was so clever, or knowledgeable in magic, even if it concerned the dark arts. From the first time since the curse from the Gaunt ring took hold he believed that he might actually survive this if the clues Lucius had about the curse were correct.

"Albus?" Minerva asked, breaking the wizard's trail of thought.

"Yes my dear?"

"You had a gloomy look about you."

"Ah, yes, the lemon pastries are over," Dumbledore fibbed.

"Albus!" Poppy Pomfrey yelled. The medi-witch had been close by and had heard him. "What have I told you about sweets and sugar?"

The old wizard laughed and dispelled any disturbing thoughts for when he was alone.

**

* * *

**Harry was very tired as the day wore on and he knew that Draco was even worse off than he was as he was still heavy with child. Hermione had pushed each of them into chairs plenty of times already but after a while they were too worn out to go on. Harry was nodding off when his mother in law gently shook his shoulder, rousing him and the blond that was napping against his shoulder.

"You two," Narcissa told them softly, "Just go to bed, okay?

Harry smiled. "We want to."

"The guests?" Draco sleepily asked.

"Never mind about them," the blonde witch told them.

Carefully the bonded pair left the grounds for their rooms with Narcissa's promise to take care of Brendan for the night so that the couple could spend time alone for the weekend and catch some sleep that night. They both undressed and got under the covers after mumbling sleepy 'goodnights' and 'love you'.

But Harry did not have that luxury. In the middle of the night he woke violently after yet another vision/nightmare from Voldemort's night. The green eyed wizard was covered in cold sweat and his breath was coming in short pants. Carefully he slipped out of the bed, after making first making sure his husband had not been disturbed by his demons. It took him a few hours to calm down and when he did he was too tired to care anymore. He got back in bed and almost fell unconscious from fatigue.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I'll try updating sooner next time. Till then enjoy.

Next chapter: Back to school. Seventh year begins.


End file.
